Never Enough - Passion Secrète
by Daneesha
Summary: Trey Songz, artiste mondialement connu, avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter avoir dans sa vie. Succès, argent, conquêtes, sexe… Mais rien de tout cela n'était jamais assez... Avertissement : fiction YAOI / GAY / BOYxBOY / Rated M, contiendra du sexe et un langage cru. Présence d'un OMC. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Chapitre 1er

Résumé : Trey Songz, artiste mondialement connu, avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter avoir dans sa vie. Argent, conquêtes, sexe… Mais rien de tout cela n'était _jamais assez_...

Avertissement : fiction YAOI / GAY / BOYxBOY / Rated M, contiendra du sexe et un langage cru. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Explications : J'aime inventer ou reprendre des personnages que j'ai utilisé pour une autre histoire. L'OMC est Isaiah Taylor de The Un-Thinkable.

Never Enough peut être imaginé comme une suite alternative à The Un-thinkable (après le chapitre 45) mais comme d'habitude, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'autre histoire pour pouvoir comprendre celle-ci.

J'ai été absente longtemps mais n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire :D j'espère que cette histoire plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **NEVER ENOUGH **

**_* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1er_

* * *

« - Putain, où tu nous a emmené la ? »

Lança Bully en regardant autour de lui. Soit le bâtiment était en travaux, soit c'était un squat'… Leur ami ne répondit rien et avança à l'intérieur.

« - On pourrait choper le sida juste en posant une main sur le mur. J'en suis certain. »

Lança J.R en ricanant doucement.

« - Vous voulez pas arrêter deux minutes. »

Rigola Naughty. Des voix raisonnèrent dans le fond de la pièce. Un groupe de personne venait vers eux en discutant diffusément. C'étaient des jeunes gens. En les voyant, un des jeunes se détacha du groupe et vint vers eux en s'exclamant gaiement.

« - Yo ! Naughty Boy ! »

Naughty esquissa un sourire en levant les bras et alla à son encontre en criant a son tour.

« - Wesh ! Ça va ou quoi ?!

\- Ouais tranquille. »

Répondit le jeune en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait avant de l'attirer dans une brève accolade.

« - Salut Iz. On s'voit demain ?

\- Oui. J'vous tien au courant si y'a un changement de programme. Faites attention en rentrant.

\- Toujours. »

Lança une des filles du groupe en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux tout en enroulant son doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux. Puis elle tourna son regard vers les quatre inconnus. Dont un d'entre eux ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Trey ! Dites moi qu'je rêve…

\- Tu rêves pas bébé. »

Répondit le Trey en question. Il ne s'agissait d'autre que le chanteur Trey Songz.

« - Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »

Répéta une autre des filles en s'éventant de peur de s'évanouir. Mais reprenant vite ses esprits elle sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

« - On peux faire des photos avec toi ?

\- Gina... »

Souffla l'ami de Naughty de peur qu'elle n'ennuie l'artiste.

« - Non. C'est ok. »

Répondit celui-ci en venant prendre la pose avec les jeunes filles et les autres jeunes qui du coup s'étaient joints à eux. Naughty continuait ses retrouvailles avec son ami. Au bout d'un million de photos, les fans du chanteur s'en allèrent, non sans y être aidé par le jeune brun et Naughty fit les présentations.

« - Tu connais sûrement Trey de nom, et là c'est Bully, son manageur, et J.R. Les gars, voici mon pote Isaiah Taylor.

\- Salut. »

Fit en saluant brièvement les autres. Il reconnaissait effectivement le célèbre Mr Steal Your Girl et aussi J.R qui était un rappeur. Naughty continua.

« - On doit aller à une soirée, j'me suis dit qu'tu pourrais venir avec nous. »

Isaiah, originaire de Chicago, venait d'arriver en ville et avait eut de nombreuses choses à gérer. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de sortir se changer les idées ou faire nouvelles connaissances. Naughty le savait.

« - Ok. Cool, désolé si les p'tits vous on mit en retard.

\- Non tranquille. »

Fit gentiment Naughty. Le fameux Trey tapa dans ses mains en lançant visiblement un peu ennuyé.

« - Bon, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut s'tirer d'ici ? Ce trou à rat me file la gerbe. »

Naughty se pinça les lèvres en posant le poing contre ses lèvres. Il aurait dû les prévenir finalement en entrant... Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire, ancrant son regard dans celui du chanteur il lança en lui montrant la sortie des deux mains.

« - Le rat à qui ce trou appartient t'invite alors à sortir. J'tiens pas à nettoyer derrière toi. »

Lança-t-il sans attendre la réponse de Trey qui avait ouvert la bouche de surprise sans savoir quoi dire sur le coup. Isaiah sorti les clés de sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie sans les attendre. Bully et J.R échangèrent un regard avec Trey qui fronça des sourcils et frappa Naughty à l'épaule.

« - T'aurais pu me dire que c'était chez lui !

\- C'est pas vraiment 'chez lui'… Puis, toi, arrête d'être si mauvais non ? »

Ricana-t-il. Trey lui lança un nouveau coup que Naughty esquiva en lançant amusé.

« - Heureusement qu'il est pas susceptible... »

Ils sortirent tous et Isaiah referma la porte. Trey se pinça les lèvres en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Généralement il se fichait royalement de faire bonne impression ou pas en rencontrant quelqu'un. Mais là, il s'agissait de l'ami de Naughty. Alors lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, il vint à son encontre.

« - Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'voulais insulter personne. »

Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules et répondit doucement.

« - Pas de soucis. »

A 24 ans. Il avait un parcours plutôt pesant qui avait forgé son caractère. Et malgré tous les événements déstabilisants qu'il avait traversé, il avait réussi à s'en sortir et trouver sa place. Alors si une chose était bien sûre, c'était qu'il ne risquait en aucun cas d'être blessé par la remarque de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne savait rien de lui ou de ses projets.

Trey hocha la tête. Mais le plus jeune lui paru pour le coup un peu distant. Une fois installés dans le 4x4 Naughty continua pour que les autres connaissent un peu mieux son ami. C'était Bully qui conduisait.

« - Isa' vient de Chicago. Il est arrivé y'a pas longtemps à L'A et j'compte bien lui faire découvrir tout s'qu'y a de meilleur dans la ville du vice. »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire suite à sa phrase et Bully lança en levant le regard vers lui via le rétroviseur central.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à L.A ? A part le vice bien sûr. »

Naughty rigola et Isaiah répondit amusé.

« - J'suis là pour le travail.

\- Tu penses trop au taff. »

Souffla Naughty en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Un vrai p'tit chinois. »

Continua-t-il.

« - Je sais pas où tu trouves le temps et l'énergie pour ces gamins en plus du reste.

\- Attends un peu... »

Fit J.R qui était assit à l'arrière avec eux. Se tournant vers lui il fronça des sourcils.

« - J'savais bien que ton nom me disait un truc. C'est toi qui a crée la marque de vêtement. Fly, c'est ça ?

\- _Fly Minds_. Oui, c'est ça. »

Répondit Isaiah. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de remarquer qu'il commençait à se faire connaître.

« - T'es aussi le fondateur d'un foyer d'accueil pour les jeunes de quartier ? »

Continua Trey qui avait entendu lui aussi parler de cette nouvelle marque de vêtement street wear et de l'ouverture, assez médiatisée pour le coup, du centre d'hébergement du jeune homme qui l'avait crée. Il avait entendu dire que c'était un jeune qui venait lui même du quartier sud de Chicago, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il était _si_ jeune.

« - Ouais… En fait, c'est pas seulement ça. »

Répondit Isaiah avant de tourner le regard vers Naughty qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller avec eux. Alors il expliqua.

« - On accueille pas seulement les jeunes de quartier. A la base, l'association recueille et aide les ados ou les jeunes adultes qui sont jetés à la rue par leurs familles à cause de leur orientation sexuelle.

\- Tu veux dire… des gays ? »

Demanda J.R en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il n'allait rien dire par respect, mais il n'acceptait pas _ce genre de personne_. La simple idée d'être dans la même pièce qu'un pd lui donnait des frissons. Isaiah hocha la tête en se penchant légèrement en avant pour poser le regard sur lui. Il aimait bien voir la réaction des gens lorsqu'il comprenaient.

« - Mh, mh. Homo, trans' et aussi les asexuels.

\- Les quoi ? »

Répétèrent-ils tous les quatre. Isaiah rigola et lança en se rasseyant correctement.

« - Les personnes qui ne ressentent aucune attirance sexuelle, ni pour les mecs, ni pour les meufs. Ça peut paraître banal mais c'est assez difficile à vivre au quotidien.

\- Je savais même pas que ça existait... »

S'étonna Naughty qui était resté pendu aux lèvres d'Isaiah. Puis se détournant de lui il donna un léger coup de coude à J.R et reprit.

« - Et son foyer d'ados opprimés et sa ligne de vêtements mis à part il aura bientôt une expo dans sa nouvelle galerie d'art.

\- Merci pour la promotion... »

Souffla Isaiah légèrement gêné. Naughty parlait beaucoup trop. La galerie, qui était le bâtiment qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant, n'était encore qu'un projet dont seuls ses amis proches étaient au courant.

« - De rien. C'était gratuit. »

Continua d'ailleurs celui-ci.

« - Fin, pas totalement. Ils sont où les exclusifs que tu devais me filer ?

\- Tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? On pourrait mettre de la musique non ?

\- Nan nan nan, essaye pas d'te défiler.

\- J'me défile pas mais p't'être que les autres on envie de parler d'autre chose de tes fringues ou de ma lutte pour l'acceptation des gays. »

Trey recracha la boisson qu'il était entrain de boire dans la bouteille sous le coup de la surprise et J.R tourna un regard choqué vers Naughty. Bully lui, fit de son mieux pour ne pas quitter la route.

« - Tu, toi, t'es... »

Commença J.R en se penchant légèrement en avant. Naughty le fixa légèrement ennuyé et lança en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - S'que vous pouvez être lent à la détente… »

Et comment auraient-ils pu deviner ?! Se dit J.R. Isaiah ressemblait à un mec tout à fait normal. Il n'avait rien d'efféminé dans sa démarche ni dans sa gestuelle ou rien qui laisse imaginer qu'il n'était pas un _vrai_ mec. De plus il avait vu le tatouage sur sa nuque lorsqu'ils étaient sortis son immeuble. C'était le signe d'appartenance d'un des gangs de Chicago. Ce n'était pas le genre de tatouage que l'on se faisait juste pour faire joli. Comment pouvait-il faire ou avoir fait partie d'un gang si il était gay ?

« - T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien s'passer. J'promet de claquer l'cul d'aucun d'entre vous. Deal ? »

Lança Isaiah amusé par leur réactions tardives. Nautghy explosa de rire en tapant dans sa main. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait bien Isaiah, parce qu'il avait du style, de la répartie et qu'il était concentré sur ses objectifs sans que rien ne l'atteigne ou le distraie. Il avait évidement eut droit à son lot d'insultes et de menaces en tout genre en se faisant un nom dans l'industrie. Mais il continuait à faire ce qu'il avait a faire, coûte que coûte, en se fichant totalement de l'avis des autres. Principalement parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre que personne à part lui n'avait son mot à redire en ce qui concernait son orientation sexuelle. Son homosexualité était aussi légitime que l'hétérosexualité des autres. C'était sa façon de voir les choses et aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait plus honte de la personne qu'il était depuis bien des années maintenant. Ce malgré son jeune âge.

Trey se tourna vers eux tandis que Naughty rigolait toujours et Isaiah lui adressa un léger sourire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'exubérant mais il était sans conteste effronté, et un peu provocateur. Mais dans le bon sens. Car il voulait bousculer les préjugés, faire évoluer les esprits.

« - Bon, on peu mettre de la musique maintenant ? »

Reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Bully s'empressa d'obtempérer.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Ils se rendirent dans un nouveau club aux entrées encore réservées à la crème de la crème. Naughty était dj mais aussi organisateur de soirée alors il avait son passage garanti un peu partout. Isaiah lui avait demandé des conseils en marketing une seule fois et unique fois mais depuis, Naughty avait prit à cœur la tâche d'augmenter la visibilité du plus jeune sur les réseaux sociaux. C'est dans cette optique qu'il lança lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« - Pose avec Trey, ça te fera de la pub.

\- Non. T'en fais pas…

\- Comme tu veux… Bon j'reviens. »

Fit Naughty en laissant les gars pour aller saluer un groupe d'amis. Bully glissa les mains dans ses poches, attendant que Trey veuille bien bouger lui aussi et J.R, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se pinça les lèvres. Ils étaient tous dans leurs univers ici, mais Isaiah visiblement pas. Et il se voyait mal le laisser seul mais en même temps, il n'avait pas trop envie de traîner avec un gay…

« - Tu sais, c'est cool. Ça me dérange pas de te filer un coup de boost. »

Reprit Trey. Il était prêt à faire une B.A pour réparer sa gaffe de début de soirée. Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui en esquissant un léger sourire puis lança, un brin condescendant.

« - Merci mais j'ai pas besoin de ta notoriété pour booster la mienne. »

Trey le regarda fixement se demandant si réellement, ce petit avortons venait de lui faire cet affront où si il rêvait. Les deux autres firent la grimace, ils savaient que Trey n'allait pas laisser couler. Effectivement, ricanant dédaigneusement il lança.

« - Tu sais à qui tu parles petit ?

\- Quoi ? »

Rigola Isaiah. Trey ancra son regard dans le sien et Isaiah continua.

« - Le 'petit' t'aurais vexé ? »

Puis il continua.

« - J'sais pas comment tu vois les choses mais t'es pas, un Dieu, ou je sais pas quoi.

\- J'ai des milliers de fans pour prouver le contraire. Et toi ?

\- Oh, alors maintenant c'est devenu le concours de qui a la plus grosse ? »

Se moqua doucement Isaiah avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - La valeur d'un homme ne se prouve pas au nombre de femmes qui se jettent à ses pieds.

\- Heureusement pour toi alors... »

Rétorqua Trey le regard ancré dans le sien. Bully se retint d'exploser de rire mais J.R se pinça les lèvres à la fois surprit et gêné. C'était un coup bas. Trey le savait, il s'en fichait. Les remords ne faisaient plus parti de son caractère depuis bien longtemps. Il avait essayé d'être sympa avec lui parce que c'était l'ami de Naughty mais si Isaiah voulait la jouer comme ça, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Pourtant loin d'être à terre, Isaiah esquissa simplement un sourire.

« - Heureusement pour moi, je sais qui j'suis. Et avec des repères biaisés, tout le monde peut pas en dire autant. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement avant de se détourner de lui. Il avait toujours préféré rester seul qu'être accompagné par des personnalités néfastes.

Trey fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Et pour qui ce gamin sorti de nulle part se prenait-il ? Le rattrapant par le bras, il le retourna fermement mais Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise et le repoussa. De façon assez brusque d'ailleurs pour le surprendre.

« - Wow, wow, doucement. »

Fit Naughty en se posant entre eux. Il les avait vu se fritter de loin et savait qu'Isaiah n'était pas quelqu'un face à qui Trey pouvait avoir le dessus.

« - Il vous arrive quoi là ? »

Lâcha-t-il tout de même étonné. Trey était un peu, beaucoup même, prétentieux. Et Isaiah un tantinet impertinent quand ça lui prenait. Mais en général, ils étaient tous les deux très sociables chacun de leur côté alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mit ensemble ça ne marchait pas.

« - Rien. »

Répondit Isaiah qui enchaîna.

« - Écoutes ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir mais j'vais y aller.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tranquille, j'te dis que c'était rien. »

Lui assura-t-il. Le courant n'était peut-être pas passé avec Trey mais il n'était pas du genre à le pourrir auprès de leur ami commun.

Naughty hocha de la tête. Si Isaiah ne voulait pas le lui dire, Trey lui était si fier de nature qu'il allait lui déballer toute l'histoire en la tartinant de 'pour qui il se prend'. Se tournant vers lui, Isaiah tendit une main en guise d'enterrement de hache de guerre. Mais c'était au tour de Trey de jouer les effrontés. Regardant sa main tendue, il leva ensuite le regard vers le sien sans esquisser de geste pour répondre à sa poignée de main. Isaiah eut un nouveau sourire et lança en se ravisant alors.

« - La prochaine fois, essaye juste de pas mettre les pieds dans l'plat d'entrée de jeu. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à jouer les hypocrites pour te rattraper.

\- Moi … hypocrite, c'est la meilleure. »

Ricana Trey. Mais c'était un rire jaune, car le plus jeune l'avait percé à jour. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre Isaiah se tourna vers Naughty et le salua d'une accolade.

« - Salut. On essayera d'se refaire une truc un d'ses quatre. »

Fit Naughty. Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Si c'était de nouveau pour tomber sur une tête de con comme Trey, il valait mieux éviter… C'était d'ailleurs dommage car c'était un artiste qu'il appréciait bien. Mais il était la preuve incarnée que l'artiste et l'homme n'avaient pas toujours la même valeur.

« - Tu pourrais passer au foyer. Les p'tits de Chicago avaient bien aimé.

\- Ok. C'est noté, on s'appelle pour organiser ça alors.

\- Cool. Salut. »

Isaiah s'en alla sans se retourner et Naughty se tourna vers Trey.

« - Tu m'expliques ?

\- Non toi expliques moi. D'où tu connais ce p'tit merdeux ? »

S'agaça Trey. Bully rigola, il avait bien cru que Trey allait lui coller un poing dans la gueule à ce petit. Naughty lui fut surprit.

« - Wouh, il t'as dit quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Il m'a manqué de respect. Mec, je sais pas mais, quand tu sors de nulle part tu restes à ta place non ?

\- Ouais… Mais Isaiah c'est un mec de quartier. Il va pas prendre de pincettes avec toi juste parce que t'es un nom dans le showbizz. Si tu le respecte pas il te respectera pas c'est tout. Il est comme ça... Et toi t'es trop arrogant ! »

Plaisanta Naughty en bousculant son ami. Trey rigola légèrement. C'était la vérité.

« - Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'instant mais j'suis sûr que tu méritais qu'il te remette à ta place.

\- Ma place... »

Commença Trey.

« - C'est sur un piédestal.

\- Ouais, en attendant il a le tatouage des RedFolks sur la nuque. »

Lâcha J.R en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Trey tourna le regard vers lui.

« - J'suis pas sûr que ce soit quelqu'un a qui il faut chercher des noises…

\- Effectivement, vaut mieux pas l'emmerder. Mais il est cool, il fait plus partie de la bande depuis longtemps. Franchement Isa c'est un mec tranquille, il se prend pas la tête, mais faut être cool avec lui ou il le sera pas non plus. »

Rigola doucement Naughty comme si cela coulait de source. Trey pouffa légèrement avant de lâcher.

« - Ouais peu importe... C'est l'heure de constituer mon harem du soir. »

J.R rigola et Bully s'exclama.

« - Je dis oui à ça ! »

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Premier chapitre en place :)

Les avis sont les bienvenus sur les personnages ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

* * *

Après sa rencontre fortuite avec le jeune Taylor, Trey avait évidement continué sa vie en oubliant l'existence du plus jeune.

Le studio, les apparences publiques, les sorties en boîte et les soirées avec des filles différentes, tout cela était son train de vie quotidien. Il essayait toujours cependant de libérer du temps pour la femme la plus importante de sa vie. Sa mère.

Il allait la voir en général le week-end pour passer un peu de temps en famille. Alors qu'il s'amusait avec son petit cousin seulement âgé de quelques mois, sa mère les regarda tendrement puis lança doucement.

« - A quand ton tour ?»

Trey étant fils unique, sa mère attendait impatiemment le moment où il se déciderait enfin à se poser. Son cousin assit non loin avec sa compagne ricana et Trey le regarda de travers. Oui, il avait déjà pensé à avoir une relation stable et fonder une famille. Mais avoir une femme, être fidèle... Ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Surtout la partie fidélité...

« - Tu as tant d'amour à donner Tremaine, regardes toi, tu ferais un père excellent.

\- Maman... S'il te plait, on en a déjà discuté j'suis pas prêt pour ça.

\- Et tu le seras quand ?! Hein ? A 70 piges? Quand toutes les midinettes auront fini de te courir après ?»

S'agaça-t-elle. Trey esquissa un léger sourire. Il comptait bien se taper encore des petites jeunes à 70ans pensa-t-il. Se levant du sol où il était assit pour jouer avec le bébé. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

« - Je dois y aller.»

Fit-il en le posant dans les bras de sa mère qui baragouina.

« - Tu vois, tu fuis à chaque fois qu'on aborde un sujet sérieux.»

Le cousin de Trey rigola en se levant pour le saluer.

« - Cours mon vieux, cours...»

Se moqua-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour une accolade. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, mais Declan restait à l'écart des paillettes virevoltant autour de son cousin. Sa vie de famille lui plaisait parfaitement et traîner avec Trey n'attirait en général que des problèmes à ses amis qui étaient en couple. Lui était l'heureux papa de deux petits garçon et n'avait d'yeux que pour sa dulcinée. Mais il savait que c'était loin d'être une priorité pour son aîné qui se complaisait dans son mode de vie actuel.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Après être rentré chez lui en début de soirée Trey décida s'accorder une pause détente. Se faisant couler un bain moussant il déboucha une bouteille de vin et attrapa sa tablette avec laquelle il se glissa dans son l'eau chaude. Se détendant, il flana un peu sur les réseaux sociaux. Lâchant quelques j'aime et répondant à des commentaires de fans. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en tombant sur un repost d'un de ses follows.

Il s'agissait d'une photo du jeune Isaiah Taylor entrain de réaliser une peinture murale. Les tags étaient _#FlyMinds #Chicago #Revolution_ et étaient suivis d'un lien. Par curiosité Trey l'ouvrit, tombant sur article présentant l'association d'Isaiah, Libres Ensemble, et la percée fulgurante de Fly Minds, sa ligne de vêtement entièrement basée sur le street wear. Il y avait quelques photos d'Isaiah accompagnant l'article. Certaines dataient de l'ouverture du premier foyer de Chicago, quelques années auparavant. D'autres de celui de L.A récemment inauguré. Et sur certains clichés on pouvait voir le jeune créateur à ses débuts.

Isaiah n'avait visiblement pas percé du jour au lendemain. Trey pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour en arriver là, au fil des années. Et pour le coup, il se senti un peu mal d'avoir dénigré son 'peu importe ce qu'était ce lieu à ses yeux'. Mais juste un peu… parce que dans le fond, l'attitude du marmot l'irritait encore.

Se pinçant les lèvres il tapa 'Isaiah Taylor' dans son moteur de recherche pour voir ce qui en ressortirait. Il y avait une ébauche de page wikipédia disponible, mais elle n'était pas très complète. Il tomba sur un lien renvoyant à une interview du jeune homme et l'ouvrit.

o Contenu vidéo o

 _« - Isaiah Taylor ! Le nouveau génie du street wear. »_

Rigola l'animatrice. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en faisant un semblant de révérence et elle rigola de nouveau.

 _« - Accompagné de sa muse / meilleure amie / partenaire en affaires… Ça fait beaucoup de casquettes à porter Miss Dana._

 _\- Oui. Mais en fait, pas tant que ça. On pourrait tout résumer en disant que j'suis sa moitié. »_

Fit la jolie brune assise aux côtés d'Isaiah. La façon dont il la regardait d'ailleurs montrait qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Si Trey ne savait pas qu'il était gay, il aurait pensé que c'était sa copine.

 _« - Ok. Vous vous complétez alors. C'est génial, parce qu'à vous deux, vous avez à peine la quarantaine et pourtant, vous êtes à la tête d'une marque en pleine expansion et d'une association à but non lucrative qui a déjà aidé des centaines de jeunes à reprendre leur vie en main. Comment l'expliquez-vous ? »_

Isaiah haussa des épaules et lança hasardeusement avant d'en rire.

 _« - Beaucoup de malheur et un peu de chance ? »_

Son amie tourna le regard vers lui avec un léger sourire mais ne le contredit pas. Il continua.

 _« - On est tous les deux de Chicago. De South Side. Où on a grandit, les deux seules options étaient : faire des études ou rallier un gang._

 _\- Il a tenté les deux mais aucun lui a réussit. »_

Plaisanta sobrement la brune. Trey fronça légèrement des sourcils. Le fameux gang se rappela-t-il. C'était à la fois stupide et intéressant. L'animatrice rigola mais Isaiah continua amusé.

 _« - C'est vrai._

 _\- Ce n'était donc pas qu'une simple rumeur. Tu as bel et bien fait parti d'un gang ?_

 _\- Oui, pendant quelques mois et je pense que si j'avais pas eut mes amis derrière moi, Dana, notamment, j'aurais p't'être pas eut la force de m'en éloigner. C'est pour ça que je tiens à être présent pour les jeunes qui en ont besoin. Comme on a été présent pour moi. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y a pas seulement deux options. Que c'est à eux de décider._

 _\- Ok. C'est de ce sentiment qu'est né Libres Ensemble ?_

 _\- Essentiellement oui._

 _\- Expliques-moi tout, vas y._

 _\- En fait… J'ai su très tôt que j'étais un peu 'différent'. Et à cause de ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ma place dans un groupe social défini. Parce que j'essayais de m'identifier à telle, ou telle personne mais que j'avais toujours le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir à tout prix se placer dans une case, mais pendant mon adolescence j'ai porté plusieurs masques. Puis j'ai joué un rôle parce que j'avais peur que personne n'accepte celui que j'étais vraiment._

 _\- Quand tu dis différent, tu sous entends 'gay' ?_

 _\- Je sous entends 'pas comme les autres ados de mon âge'. J'veux dire, au début, je réalisais pas vraiment que j'étais attiré par les mecs. Mais à l'époque, j'avais quoi p't'être... 13ans, et ouais, tous mes potes parlaient meuf, sexe, alcool, drogue, et j'étais vraiment pas dans ces délires. Mais, j'étais pas non plus attiré par les autres mecs, j'arrivais juste pas à être 'comme les autres' d'où ce sentiment d'être différent._

 _\- Ok, et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Comment est-tu passé de cet ado mal dans sa peau qui ne se sentait à sa place nul part à ce jeune homme qui s'assume pleinement et inspire sa génération ? »_

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en haussant légèrement des épaules.

 _« - J'me suis dépatouillé comme j'ai pu. J'ai fait des erreurs. J'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires. »_

Fit-il en bousculant gentiment son amie.

 _« - Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne qui a cru en moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer, que j'ai voulu être quelqu'un de meilleur. On m'a aimé sans condition, malgré mes défauts._

 _\- Et des défauts, il en a une tonne ! »_

Lança la brune en rigolant. Trey se pinça légèrement les lèvres devant la vidéo. Alors comme ça, Mr le génie du street wear qui sort d'un gang avait un mec...

 _« - A vous entendre, on dirait un vieux couple._

 _\- Oh, parce que lui et moi on se connaît depuis la 2nde. D'ailleurs j'ai été amoureuse de lui pendant la quasi totalité de mes années lycée._

 _\- C'est vrai ? En voilà un scoop ! Et alors, c'était comment d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui s'avère être inaccessible ?_

 _\- Ça fait très mal. Mais il était avant tout mon meilleur ami et il a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles. A part mon petit cœur brisé, »_

Commença-t-elle en plaisantant.

 _« - Mon adolescence a été assez cool. J'avais pas une situation familiale très facile mais j'avais ma bande d'amis, dont j'étais très proche. Et c'était un peu comme une deuxième famille, mon soutien. J'avais, l'impression qu'on se disait tout. J'avais une confiance aveugle en chacun d'entre eux. Isaiah faisait partie du groupe, de même que son petit ami, et quand on a fini par apprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années ça été le choc. On a rien vu venir et on était loin de se douter de quelque chose comme ça de l'un, ou l'autre alors, j'avoue là, sur le coup j'me suis senti trahie._

 _\- Pourquoi exactement ?_

 _\- Parce que j'avais eut des sentiments pour lui et qu'il m'avait rejetée. Certes gentiment, mais il aurait pu m'avouer que c'était parce qu'il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour quelqu'un autre. Quelqu'un que je connaissais, fréquentais au quotidien et contre qui je pouvais même pas rivaliser. Et il l'a pas fait._

 _\- Oui mais est-ce que le savoir t'aurait permit de mieux accepter le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être plus que ton ami ? »_

Lança l'animatrice. Isaiah tourna le regard vers Dana avec un léger sourire. La brune avait eut beaucoup de ressentiments envers lui, mais cette époque était passée depuis longtemps.

 _« - Non. C'est clair que non. Mais si je lui en ai voulu, c'était pas parce qu'il m'avait rejeté, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en nous tous, pour nous dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Alors qu'on passait le plus clair de notre temps tous ensemble._

 _\- Ils vous ont menti, tous les deux, lui et son petit ami. On ne t'entends pas beaucoup te défendre à ce sujet. »_

Fit-elle à Isaiah. Trey eut un léger rire. La vidéo remontait certes à quelques années mais le jeune brun ne semblait pas en mener large contrairement à lors de leur entrevue. Le plus drôle était qu'il se permettait de faire de leçons de morale aux gens alors que lui même était un menteur se dit-il.

 _« - Parce que c'est quelque chose dont je n'aime pas particulièrement parler. Si j'ai menti à mon entourage, c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons. »_

« - Défends-toi comme tu peux... »

Ricana Trey.

 _« - Et la suite des événements m'a prouvé que mes craintes étaient fondés._

 _\- Parce que ton petit ami à été assassiné à cause de votre relation. »_

Souffla doucement l'animatrice. Trey eut un léger sursaut devant son écran. Il était loin de s'attendre à ça. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en hochant légèrement de la tête sans pouvoir répondre verbalement. Trey senti la douleur que ça évoquait chez lui et eut une once de compassion.

 _« - C'est très triste, je suis désolé._

 _\- C'est la raison pour laquelle on est là aujourd'hui. »_

Lança la brune.

 _« - C'est cette histoire tragique qui nous pousse à vouloir ouvrir les yeux des gens sur le fléau qu'est l'homophobie._

 _\- Et par extension le manque d'acceptation et l'étroitesse esprits dont certaines personnes peuvent faire preuve, car ça peut s'avérer être très dangereux. »_

Continua Isaiah. Trey se senti visé malgré le fait qu'Isaiah soit loin de s'adresser à lui. Mais il s'était montré incroyablement fermé d'esprit en se moquant de lui et de ses projets.

 _« - D'où le nom Esprits Libres. »_

Remarqua l'animatrice. Isaiah esquissa un sourire.

 _« - Exactement. Ça et aussi parce que mon copain tenait à ce qu'on soit libres. Libres de nous aimer, aux yeux du monde, sans avoir honte de qui on était ou de nos projets. »_

Encore une fois, Trey se prit une gifle moralisatrice.

 _« - En vérité, »_

Commença la fille.

 _« - Rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible sans l'esprit d'Anthony à nos côtés. Il était notre ami, il était son petit ami et c'était une personne remarquable qui ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi... Tout part de lui, tout est en sa mémoire. Le foyer à Chicago, les ventes de charité, les expos, Fly Minds, les festivals… Tout ça, c'est pour que les différentes générations prennent conscience, et que jamais plus un crime aussi horrible ne soit commis. »_

La vidéo se terminait là-dessus. Trey se pinça les lèvres, il avait prit Isaiah pour une tête de con mais repensait maintenant à ce qu'avait dit Naughty. Il qualifiait le cadet comme quelqu'un qui ne courbait pas l'échine et restait fidèle à lui même et à ses projets. Si le foyer d'accueil et tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'à maintenant était en mémoire de son petit ami décédé, alors peut-être que le projet qu'il préparait dans le bâtiment désaffecté aussi. Donc Trey comprenait en un sens pourquoi il s'était mit sur la défensive dès qu'il s'était attaqué à ça. Et pour une fois, il voulait trouver un moyen de se racheter.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Voili voulou, deuxième chapitre en place et plein d'autres à venir ;-)

Ps : A votre avis, Trey va se rattraper comment ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

* * *

Ce soir était le grand soir pour Isaiah. Sa galerie d'art urbain ouvrait enfin ses portes au public. Il avait cependant choisi de faire de l'inauguration un événement sélectif cette fois, et l'accès aux locaux n'était donc autorisé à aucun groupe de presse. Les invités eux étaient par contre autorisés et même encouragés à partager l'expérience sur les réseaux sociaux. Car c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. De visibilité, et non de questions fallacieuses et de critiques non constructives. Les invités avaient du coup été triés sur le volet et étaient des célébrités de plus ou moins haut rang.

Le jeune artiste avait en parallèle permit à une vingtaine de personnes de gagner un carton d'invitation en participant à un jeu concours par le biais du site Fly Minds.

Tout avait été méticuleusement pensé, et planifié pour que l'événement soit à son image. Visible, tout en gardant une part de mystère.

Pour l'occasion, ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il nouait habituellement négligemment étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon très propre qui lui donnaient un air professionnel et sérieux. Cependant fidèle au street wear, il portait un haut à capuche blanc aux manches longues mais retroussées jusqu'au coude, dont les lacets assez larges de la capuche retombaient à hauteur de hanche. Ça avec jogging noir sobre et élégant sur lequel trônait sur une des poches l'oiseau blanc aux ailes déployés représentant sa marque. Discret, mais bien présent.

Jouant à merveille son rôle d'hôte il accueillait tour à tour, avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie qui avait fait le déplacement, les invités et échangeait avec eux de façon courtoise et légère. Exception faite pour les quelques élus présents. Il les avaient déjà rencontrés dans le cadre professionnel et ils avaient aussi été présents à l'inauguration du foyer d'accueil quelques mois auparavant. Avec eux, il abordait plus précisément des sujets tels que les jeunes sans-abris et les mesures prises pour les accueillir et aider à les réinsérer dans la vie sociale et active.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans leur locaux ils l'avaient prit pour un des ce jeunes de quartier qui était miraculeusement parvenu à se faire une place sous les projecteurs et souhaitait en tirer profit. Mais dès qu'ils s'étaient entretenus en tête à tête, ils s'étaient rendus compte que lui tenait à donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Alors il n'était certes pas de Los Angeles, mais ils le traitaient comme ils traitaient leurs électeurs. Car malgré son air juvénile et ses survêtements, Isaiah Taylor avait une voix et de l'ambition. Il avait du charisme. Il était intelligent et ça pouvait faire mal à leur électorat si il s'attaquait à leurs programmes qui laissaient pour compte les populations les plus défavorisés.

Passant à un nouveau groupe d'invités, Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en apercevant Trey au loin. Le chanteur leva son verre pour le saluer et Isaiah répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Quelques minutes après, Dana s'excusa auprès de ses convives et l'attrapa par le bras en se penchant vers son oreille.

« - Le très, très généreux donateur dont j'voulais te parler t'attend. Il veut que tu lui présente les locaux mais dépêches-toi, la clé de l'inauguration c'est dans à peine une heure.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Isaiah dans un léger hochement de tête avant de reprendre élégamment.

« - Je vous laisse entre les mains de ma ravissante égérie, Dana Smith.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Lança Dana en adressant un sourire aux invités.

« - J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. »

Polis, ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. A L.A presque tout le monde se connaissait. Alors cette inauguration était une occasion cozy de discuter avec des connaissances qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis un moment où simplement se faire de nouveaux contacts. Cela tout en soulignant le fait d'être présent à un événement dont tout le monde parlait mais auquel seules des personnes sélectionnés assistaient.

« - Alors dites moi, que pensez vous des œuvres exposées ? Vous en préférez une en particulier ? »

Continua-t-elle alors qu'Isaiah s'éloignait pour aller à la recherche du donateur, dont Dana avait évidement oublié de lui donner le nom. Mais il esquissa un léger sourire, lorsqu'il reconnu le fameux Trey Songz et le vit venir à lui.

« - Je me souviens pas avoir vu ton nom sur la liste. »

Lança-t-il doucement d'entrée de jeu. Depuis leurs première rencontre un peu haute en couleur, ils ne s'étaient pas revus ni reparlé. Isaiah était étonné qu'il ne se soit déplacé pour son inauguration vu tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui... Trey esquissa un sourire et rétorqua amusé.

« - J'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y figurer. J'ai une place à part. »

Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« - Ta partenaire m'a présenté aux résidents comme un invité d'honneur.

\- Ok... »

Acquiesça Isaiah qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Dana aurait fait ça. Mais là, il n'avait ni le temps non plus l'envie de s'adonner à une joute avec Trey.

« - Désolé, mais j'dois rencontrer un de nos donateurs. »

Fit-il pour l'esquiver. Mais Trey se plaça sur son chemin et lança goguenard.

« - Tu l'as devant toi. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire puis se mordit finalement la lèvre. Alors Trey était le généreux donateur ? Mais pourquoi...

« - J'ai cru comprendre avoir droit à une visite privée. On y va ? »

Insista le chanteur pour le faire bouger. Isaiah s'apprêtait à lui poser la question mais se ravisa. Abdiquant, il l'invita à le suivre.

« - Tu me fais pas voir tes tableaux ?

\- T'es assez grand pour en faire le tour tout seul. Les donations sont pour l'association, pas pour la galerie.

\- T'es aussi impoli avec tout le monde ou c'est juste avec moi ? »

Lâcha Trey en s'arrêtant. Isaiah se tourna vers lui en soupirant mais ne s'énerva pas.

« - Désolé… C'est juste que c'était pas prévu, alors ça me stresse un peu.

\- T'as du mal à faire face aux imprévus ? »

Se moqua Trey. Isaiah le toisa gentiment et rétorqua.

« - Quand ils débarquent en plein milieu de l'ouverture de ma galerie, ouais. »

Les stigmates de leur première rencontre étaient encore présents dans l'esprit d'Isaiah. Ainsi le chanteur lui tapait déjà lourdement sur le système. Trey rigola et Isaiah reprit néanmoins doucement.

« - Mais tu dis vrai. C'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec toi. Alors viens, j'vais te la faire ta visite. »

Esquissant un léger sourire Trey hocha de la tête et suivi Isaiah. Passant par une porte au fond de la galerie, il débouchèrent dans un couloir qu'ils longèrent silencieusement. Puis Isaiah poussa une porte qui ressemblait à une issue de secours mais en fin de compte, ils arrivèrent dans un hall.

« - On y est. C'est le hall de la résidence. Ici c'est l'accueil. »

Fit-il en montrant un espace ouvert avec des chaises, un peu comme une salle d'attente. Ils passèrent devant un mur où se trouvaient les boites à lettres avant d'arriver aux ascenseurs.

« - Pour faire court, les dons servent à financer l'ensemble de la fondation. 'Libres ensemble' rassemble pour l'instant seulement deux foyers d'accueil. Le premier se trouve à Chicago, dans le quartier sud. »

Isaiah dépassa les ascenseurs du hall et se dirigea vers un couloir qui débouchait sur plusieurs espaces différents en continuant.

« - La ligne de vêtement à été crée initialement pour financer le développement du premier foyer. En commençant on pensait vraiment pas que ça aurait eut un tel succès d'ailleurs et finalement, on a même réussi à injecter des fonds pour les travaux ici, à L.A. Et j'te rassure, les dons que vous faites sont seulement pour l'association. L'argent est pas utilisé pour Fly Minds, pour ça Dana et moi on a notre propre budget. Donc si jamais on fait un flop, pense pas avoir agit pour rien.

\- Non. Tranquille. »

Rigola Trey.

« - J'y avait même pas pensé.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Isaiah avec un léger sourire.

« - Mais j'te le dit quand même, parce que certains donateurs sont en flippe total à cause de ça. »

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face à des salles de réunion. Il y en avait trois de chaque côté et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur grâce aux vitres transparentes. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une issue de secours. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« - Là, ce sont les espaces pédagogiques. »

Il voulait expliquer à Trey le fonctionnement de la résidence de la façon la plus succincte possible mais ça allait être dur.

« - Grâce à de différents partenariats, on a mit en place des sortes … d'ateliers. Chicago à était un peu la version bêta. On s'est servi des résultats obtenus là-bas pour partir sur une bonne base avec des locaux appropriés. Du coup le but ici, c'est de mettre les jeunes qui le veulent bien en contact avec des intervenants, par exemple lors de stages d'écriture ou d'expression orale. En gros tout ce qui pourra aider les résidents à s'exprimer et reprendre confiance en eux afin de se réintégrer dans la vie active. Et comme on travaille aussi et surtout de façon ludique, on va être amené a recevoir des artistes.

\- Des chanteurs ? »

Le taquina Trey. Isaiah esquissa un sourire.

« - Chanteurs, rappeurs, sportifs et autres... Bizarrement nos jeunes sont plus réceptifs à leurs discours qu'à ceux des profs.

\- Tu m'étonnes. »

Rigola doucement Trey avant d'enchaîner.

« - Combien de personnes vivent ici ? »

Pour le coup, il était vraiment intéressé par la présentation des lieux. Car il lisait la passion dans le regard d'Isaiah. Voyait à quel point il se donnait à fond pour que toutes ces personnes aient une chance de réinsertion. Et c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'il puisse contribuer à un tel projet, même si ce n'avait été qu'en signant un gros chèque. Isaiah reprit en repartant vers les ascenseurs.

« - Pour l'instant on a que quelques jeunes.

\- Ceux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? »

Demanda Trey en montant à sa suite. Isaiah hocha de la tête en appuyant sur le bouton du 2ème étage et continua en s'adossant à une des parois.

« - Oui. Mais le foyer en lui même a une capacité d'accueil d'environs une centaine de personnes. C'est trois fois plus que celui de Chicago. Ce qui veut dire trois fois plus de ressources et autant de personnel. Sans compter les intervenants dont je t'ai parlé. Fort heureusement j'ai reçu du renfort de Chicago pour la gestion des groupes de soutient.

\- Quoi, parce que vous faites des groupes de paroles ? »

S'étonna Trey légèrement amusé. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Bien sûr. Sauf qu'à la place du 'Bonjour je m'appelle Brian et je suis addict' ça commence souvent par des larmes au début. »

Trey se pinça les lèvres, n'ayant plus du coup aucune envie de rire. Isaiah ancra son regard dans le sien et souffla doucement.

« - Tu pourrais jamais imaginer, même si tu le voulais, ce par quoi certains sont passé dans leur vie.

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi, avec ton petit ami. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. C'était un sujet qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à aborder. Et venant de Trey, c'était plus qu'inattendu comme question.

« - J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais moments.

\- C'est pas grave. Qui t'en a parlé ? »

Fit doucement Isaiah en relevant la tête.

« - Google est mon meilleur ami. »

Répondit Trey avec un petit sourire en haussant légèrement des épaules. Isaiah soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet aspect de la _notoriété_ n'était pas celui qui lui plaisait le plus.

« - Ok. Bref, continuons. »

Fit-il en descendant lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

« - A partir du deuxième étage, ce sont les chambres. Y'en a environs une dizaine par étage.

\- Ok, et au premier, y'a quoi ? »

Demanda Trey curieux. Isaiah se tourna vers lui en répondant.

« - Le premier est à moi. J'y ai mon appart' et en ce moment Dana et les autres qui viennent de Chicago occupent le deuxième studio.

\- T'habites ici ? »

Répéta Trey en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois.

« - Oui. »

Répondit Isaiah en se tournant vers lui.

« - J'ai donné des fonds pour le foyer, alors ça veut dire, que j'te paye ton appart ? »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Trey, taquin, le devança.

« - Non, ça me dérange pas. Mais du coup, j'attends aussi une visite de chez toi. »

Pour le coup Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

« - Les donations antérieures ont financé la construction du foyer. La tienne en permettra à coup sur le développement et la mise en place de nouveaux projets, mais dans aucun des deux cas les dons n'ont servis à l'achat du bâtiment. »

Trey s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Isaiah le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot.

« - Nan nan. Mon appart et la galerie du rez de chaussé sont indépendants de l'asso... Donc non, pas de visite du premier étage. »

Conclu-t-il en se tournant de nouveau pour lui montrer les chambres. Avant d'entreprendre le projet de la galerie il s'était évidement assuré que tout était légal vis à vis de l'association*. Dana et lui devaient perpétuellement rendre des comptes et étaient donc extrêmement rigoureux.

Trey esquissa un sourire. L'ardeur du plus jeune l'amusait, mais il était tenace.

« - Ok. Pas de visite… Parles moi de toi alors.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Rigola Isaiah en tournant le regard vers lui. Trey haussa des épaules.

« - J'suis un de tes plus gros donateur, non ? J'ai droit à un traitement de faveur il me semble.

\- Pour tout ce qui concerne la fondation, oui. Mais le statut d'invité d'honneur ne s'applique pas à ma vie privée.

\- D'accord... »

Souffla Trey en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis se pinçant légèrement la lèvre, il s'avança lentement vers Isaiah.

« - Et … qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y remédier ? »

Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Trey était quelqu'un de très joueur, qui aimait les interdits mais surtout les défis. En ce moment dans sa vie, c'était le calme plat. Non qu'il ne s'y passait rien, mais le problème était qu'il avait l'impression de revivre les mêmes choses tous les jours. Il réfléchissait à diverses façons de sortir de sa routine, se divertir, sans jamais être réellement satisfait. Maintenant, il avait trouvé une option alléchante. _Isaiah_. Aussi étonnant que ce soit, il s'était rendu compte que son fort caractère l'intriguait. Se rapprocher de lui allait être un challenge de taille car le plus jeune avait une carapace qui semblait à toute épreuve. Mais Trey, en fin stratège, était certain de pouvoir l'ouvrir en s'y prenant de la bonne façon. Personne ne lui disait jamais non. Des milliers d'hommes seraient prêts à s'étriper les uns les autres pour ne serait-ce que flirter avec lui. Et malgré ses airs d'intouchables, le jeune brun ne pourrait pas faire exception à cette règle. Il en était sûr.

Penchant la tête sur le côté Isaiah percuta doucement. C'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle Trey avait été si généreux avec la fondation. Ça aurait pu le mettre en colère mais ça l'amusa. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de prétendants qu'il avait éconduit au cours de ces dernières années. Autant des hommes souhaitant des relations plus ou moins sérieuses que des hétéros qui voulaient essayer des trucs avec un autre mec en toute discrétion. Pour le coup, Isaiah ne savait pas à quelle catégorie Trey appartenait mais l'aîné était visiblement prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Sauf que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Esquissant un léger sourire, Isaiah répondit poliment.

« - Je crains que tout tes efforts ne soient vains. J'suis pas le genre à accorder mes faveurs.

\- Et moi j'suis pas le genre à qui on résiste. »

Lança Trey sans lâcher son regard du sien. Isaiah dû retenir son sourire de s'élargir et répondit en feignant l'indifférence.

« - On verra ça... »

Puis il retourna à la visite des lieux en tentant de rester neutre. Mais contrairement aux autres hommes qui l'avaient abordés ces dernières années, Trey dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Sa suffisance était agaçante mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait si attractif. Puis on connaissait le personnage. Trey Songz était un sexe symbole, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le tour des chambres fut vite fait puis Isaiah écouta leur entrevue pour redescendre à la galerie.

« - T'as peur de céder si tu restes trop longtemps seul avec moi ? »

Plaisanta Trey. Isaiah ricana et répondit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - J'suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ton charme est pas irrésistible. »

Trey rigola et ils retournèrent en bas. A peine arrivé à la galerie, une jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Tu foutais quoi ? On t'as cherché partout. C'est le moment là. »

S'excusant auprès de Trey, Isaiah la suivi. Quelques minutes après, les lumières s'éteignirent et à la surprise générale, un spot s'alluma. Dévoilant un jeune homme debout au milieu du halo lumineux.

o Musique o

 _« Chap chap in the bando, I don't wanna look like you. »_

Entendit-on. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas de danse sur ces paroles, puis la lumière se ralluma et il n'était plus seul. Quatre autres jeunes l'entouraient et commencèrent à danser sur la musique qui démarra.

 _« I dont… Look like you. »_

Les invités se mirent à crier pour les encourager. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel spectacle. Le groupe de danseurs était celui d'un des anciens résident de foyer de Chicago. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient les étaient des meilleures ventes de la dernière collection. Sortant son appareil, tout le monde tint à partager ce moment sur les réseaux. Tandis que les jeunes dansaient, les modèles firent leur apparition aux quatre coins de la salle. Défilant et se croisant en tournant autour des danseurs ils portaient des pièces de la nouvelle collection. C'était de la pure folie.

Dana fit son entrée, portant une superbe robe sweat-shirt à manche longues associée à une paire de cuissardes qui donnait un côté terriblement sexy. Mais son bandana noué façon gangsta autour de ses cheveux rappelaient la rue.

 _« I wanna, look like you. »_

Un bruit d'explosion marqua la fin du show qui se termina sur ces paroles. Les danseurs et les modèles prirent la pose sous les applaudissements et les sifflets des invités.

« - Wouh ! C'est d'la bombe ! »

Pu-t-on entendre. Trey esquissa un sourire en applaudissant. Sur ce coup là, il n'avait rien à redire. Isaiah avait eut un coup de génie. Prenant le micro qu'on lui apporta, Dana commença gaiement.

« - Merci beaucoup ! Merci… Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça nous fait plaisir d'être là. A quel point on est heureux que vous, soyez là. Les œuvres que vous avez découvert tout au long de la soirée sont le reflet d'une âme, son expression la plus sincère. Qui exprime toute sa tristesse mais aussi sa détermination à lutter pour un monde meilleur. »

Fit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire, et elle eut l'approbation et le soutien des invités avant de continuer.

« - Si nous sommes tous là ce soir, à partager ce moment de joie, c'est parce qu'il a eut le cran d'y croire et de rendre cet événement possible. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie de faire une ovation à l'oiseau qui a su prendre merveilleusement son envol, Isaiah Taylor ! »

La foule se mit à applaudir et Isaiah alla rejoindre Dana. Elle lui tendit le micro qu'il saisit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La brune se pendit à son cou tout sourire puis ils se séparèrent. C'était au tour d'Isaiah de dire quelques mots.

« - Je tiens encore à vous remercier d'avoir répondu présents. J'me rappelle encore des nuits qu'on a passé avec mes potes, à taguer les murs et à fuir les flics et les agents de sécurité. »

Rigola-t-il suivi des convives.

« - Notez que je n'encourage personne à agir dans ce sens. »

Souligna-t-il.

« - Mais... Jamais on aurait pensé être capables d'amener notre art au-delà des murs du quartier. Qu'on était capable d'être plus que des sales gamins du ghetto. C'était parce que partout où on allait, tout le monde prenait à cœur de nous dire qu'on serait jamais plus que ça... Mais vous savez quoi, personne n'a le droit de décider ce qu'on devrait être. Ce qu'on est, se trouve au plus profond de nous. »

Fit-il en désignant son cœur.

« - Toutes les épreuves, et toute la méchanceté du monde, ne pourront jamais empêcher un esprit libre de s'envoler. »

Les jeunes du foyers, qui étaient les modèles qui avaient défilé, se mirent à exulter. La foule souleva un tollé d'applaudissements et Dana cria en levant les bras. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire. Lorsque les cris se calmèrent, il continua.

« - Merci encore pour votre présence, et merci à toutes les personnes qui nous soutiennent. La soirée continue alors amusez vous bien. »

Il passa le micro à une jeune fille qui reprit.

« - Remercions nos résidents de Libre Ensemble pour leur magnifique défilé. Les pièces qu'ils vous ont présentées sont issues de la nouvelle collection de Fly Minds. Vous les trouverez en pré-vente exclusivement sur le site dédié à la marque. Les charmants danseurs du groupe OutLaws, que nous pouvons applaudir, portent les best sellers de la dernière collection. Toujours disponibles en ligne... »

Alors que l'hôtesse continuait son annonce les modèles/résidents prirent un à un Isaiah pour une accolade joyeuse. Ils étaient surexcités par ce qui venait de se passer et heureux que quelqu'un ne leur fasse assez confiance pour les inclure dans un projet d'une telle envergure. Tout en gardant à l'esprit le business, le but premier d'Isaiah était d'aider les gens à avancer dans leur vie. Il ne perdait jamais cet objectif de vue...

Cependant aussi plaisant et gratifiant soit ce partage de joie, il dû se séparer de ses résidents pour recevoir les félicitations des divers invités. Il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups, en faisant de la présentation des nouvelles créations pour la ligne de vêtement l'événement surprise de son inauguration. C'était un coup de maître.

Trey voyait maintenant pourquoi Isaiah ne voulait utiliser la notoriété de personne. Parce qu'à lui seul, il brillait aveuglément.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

* Je n'y connais rien du tout en réglementation lol mais disons qu'Isaiah a bien le droit d'investir dans un bâtiment et d'en transformer une partie en asso non lucrative voilà !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

* * *

« - Yo baby ! Ça va ou quoi ? »

Fit gaiement Trey qui avait décidé d'appeler son ami.

« - Ouais, tranquille. Alors quoi de neuf Trigga Trey ?

\- Ben, comme d'hab. J'me disais que j'allais p't'être organiser une fête ce week-end. Je voulais savoir si t'étais chaud.

\- Eh, tu me connais. Dès qu'y a de la gonzesse et de la tease j'suis là !

\- Cool. Tu pourrais essayer de ramener ton pote, tu sais celui de la dernière fois. »

Lança Trey mine de rien. Naugthy et lui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la soirée avec Isaiah alors ce n'était pas difficile de retrouver de qui il parlait. De son côté, depuis l'inauguration Trey était passé une seconde fois à la galerie mais Isaiah n'y était pas et il n'était pas parvenu à soutirer son numéro de téléphone à la personne de l'accueil de l'association.

« - Isaiah ? »

Reprit Naughty assez surprit. Aux dernières nouvelles, Trey le Magnifique pensait que son jeune ami était un moins que rien...

« - Ouais. J'voulais me rattraper avec lui. »

Menti-t-il sans vergogne. Naughty reprit un peu amusé.

« - Il va m'envoyer chier dès que j'vais prononcer ton blaze.

\- Ben alors lui dit pas. C'est pas souvent que je décide de présenter des excuses à quelqu'un, met y du tien toi aussi.

\- Ouais, ok, j'vais voir ça.

\- Cool. Il fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Pécher le faux pour avoir le vrai était souvent la méthode de Trey qui ajouta l'air de rien.

« - On pourrait p't'être inviter quelques mecs mignons et laisser le charme agir. »

Naughty rigola grassement ce coup-ci. Bien loin de se douter des vraies intentions de son ami, il de fini par reprendre.

« - Nan. Isa c'est quelqu'un de posé. J'crois qu'il est pas dans ce délire, il pense surtout à ses projets. Tu sais, il a perdu son mec quand il était encore gamin, et j'crois que ça l'a marqué. »

Ça Trey pouvait comprendre, mais bon...

« - Tu vas pas me dire qu'il tire pas un coup de temps en temps. »

Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête…

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »

Rigola légèrement Naughty.

« - T'auras qu'à lui demander quand tu l'verras. J'me marre d'avance devant le coup d'pression qu'il va te mettre.

\- Ouais, bon, bref. »

S'agaça légèrement Trey.

« - Débrouilles-toi pour le faire venir. On improvisera ensuite.

\- Ça roule ma poule. Ciao. »

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Le téléphone d'Isaiah sonna alors qu'il était entrain de terminer une toile dans son atelier. Jetant un regard à son œuvre, il accepta de s'en éloigner pour récupérer son téléphone. Il s'agissait de Dana. Elle était rentrée à Chicago quelques jours auparavant pour aider sa mère a préparer le mariage de sa sœur cadette.

« - Salut Chouchou, ça va ?

\- Tranquille, et toi ?

\- Bien. Mais tu sais quoi, j'l'entends toujours quand tu mens. »

Isaiah poussa un soupire et se laissa tomber assit sur un tabouret. Il avait eu une nuit agitée.

« - J'ai, j'en ai encore rêvé…

\- Oooh. »

Fit tristement Dana. La date d'anniversaire de la mort d'Anthony était passée de seulement deux semaines. Et depuis des années, Isaiah avait toujours un coup de mou à cette période. Habituellement, il était toujours entouré de sa famille et Dana était aussi là pour l'épauler. Mais cette fois, ses obligations le retenaient à L.A.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée de pas pouvoir être avec toi.

\- Ça va aller Babe, t'inquiètes. J'essaye de garder l'esprit occupé et me rappeler des bons moments… Tu sais, ce cauchemar fera parti de moi à jamais, y'a rien que j'puisse faire contre ça et j'my suis fait. Le problème, c'est que j'm'enfonce de plus en plus dedans à chaque fois et je… je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de son sang sur mes mains, et mes vêtements, c'est… c'était…

\- Je sais Chouchou. Mais pense pas à ça, essaye de faire autre chose. Sors, rencontre des gens. »

Isaiah soupira.

« - Oui, t'aime pas que j'te dise ça mais la meilleure façon de panser tes blessures c'est aller de l'avant. Et je parle de ta vie sentimentale tête de nœud. »

Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Car elle savait qu'il allait se défendre en disant qu'il avançait parfaitement bien dans sa vie professionnelle.

« - Tiens, t'as le numéro de Carl.

\- Carl ?

\- Mais oui, le mec qui arrêtait pas de t'adresser de grands sourires à l'inauguration, il est revenu ensuite pour l'atelier artistique, vous devez avoir des points communs.

\- Ouais, non ça va aller. J'vais bien j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Fit Isaiah. Dana râla doucement.

« - Iz…

\- Attends j'ai un double appel. »

Regardant son écran il ajouta, soulagé de pouvoir se soustraire à cette conversation.

« - C'est Naughty, j'te rappelles plus tard ok ?

\- Ok. Mais t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul et sortir de chez toi aujourd'hui.

\- Mh, on verra. Salut.

\- Bye. »

Prenant l'appel de Naughty il lança doucement.

« - Hey, quoi de neuf ?

\- Ben j'suis là comme d'hab. J'ai une entrée pour une soirée tranquille dans un penthouse à Hollywood, ça te dit ?

\- Arf, pas vraiment. J'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment.

\- Je sais bien. Mais justement, voir du monde et te couper un peu de ton quotidien ça peut être que bénéfique. Tu pourrais te faire de nouveaux contacts. A part moi t'as pas vraiment de potes par ici.

\- Mouais... »

Il fallait avouer que c'était vrai. Bien qu'il soit étonnamment à l'aise en société ou en public, Isaiah devait souvent se faire violence pour socialiser avec les autres. Ses résidents et son équipe d'encadrement étaient les seuls avec lesquels il avaient des interactions amicales récemment.

« - Bon ok. C'est quand ?

\- Ce week-end, je passerais te chercher.

\- On fait comme ça.

\- Ok, salut mec.

\- Ciao. »

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Trey organisa sa soirée et comme promis, Naughty vint avec Isaiah. Ce dernier découvrit avec plaisir ce magnifique penthouse des collines hollywoodiennes mais se renfrogna en décelant Trey parmi les invités.

« - Super... »

Souffla-t-il pour lui même. Connie, une des secrétaires, lui avait remit les coordonnées de Trey qui avait demandé à ce qu'il ne le rappelle. Mais Isaiah savait que le chanteur s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il pourrait tirer de lui qu'à son association. Ça le dérangeait un peu. Parce que malgré ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre, il se sentait assez vulnérable en ce moment et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à ses avances très longtemps...

Trey se dirigea vers eux en les voyant et salua Naughty.

« - Hey, quoi d'neuf ?

\- Y'a du lourd mon frère ! »

S'exclama Naughty après leur accolade. Il avait vu quelques jolies filles qui pourraient faire l'affaire pour la soirée. Trey esquissa un léger sourire et tourna le regard vers Isaiah.

« - Bonsoir. »

Le plus jeune hocha de la tête sans répondre et Naughty lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en lançant.

« - Bon, j'te laisse avec le maître des lieux. Faire la fête te f'ra pas d'mal, ok ? Essayez juste de pas vous entre tuer. »

Rigola-t-il. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut rien le temps de dire que Nautghy les laissa. Trey se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« - Ça va ?

\- Très bien. »

Répondit enfin Isaiah.

« - Alors on est chez toi ? »

Reprit-il doucement. Trey hocha de la tête.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Le bar est par là.

\- Non. J'crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. T'as deux minutes ?

\- Eum, oui. Bien sûr. »

Répondit Trey en l'invitant à le suivre. Isaiah lui emboîta le pas en glissant les mains dans ses poches et se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas bête et avait comprit que Trey, ne pouvant pas l'atteindre, était passé par Naughty pour le faire venir à lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir et le chanteur poussa une porte coulissante. Isaiah entra dans la pièce qui s'avérait être une salle de jeu et Trey referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Bienvenu dans ma salle de jeu. »

Lança-t-il. Isaiah jeta un coup d'œil rapide à tous ses accessoires et se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est vraiment très cool. Comme le reste de la maison, mais si j'avais su que c'était chez toi tu peux m'croire, j's'rais pas v'nu. »

Lança-t-il sans ciller. Trey eut un léger sourire, amusé par son absence éhontée de tact.

« - Ok, écoutes, on a démarré du mauvais pied d'accord. Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître, tu m'as rendu la pareille mais maintenant on est cool non ?

\- J'crois pas. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah, le regard ancré dans le sien. Trey fronça des sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté et le plus jeune continua.

« - On s'ra jamais potes toi et moi. »

Trey fut très surprit qu'il ne dise ça d'une façon si distante mais il n'y avait aucune provocation dans sa voix ou son attitude. Sur ce coup là, il comprit qu'Isaiah se montrait juste honnête et c'était tout à son honneur. Il ne trouvait plus vraiment de gens osant agir ainsi avec lui. Alors il allait faire de même.

« - Merci de ta franchise. Mais être ton 'pote' faisait pas vraiment partie de mes intentions si tu vois s'que j'veux dire.

\- Je l'ai bien comprit et c'est la raison pour laquelle je cherche à t'éviter. Mais toi t'insistes, je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, tu sembles le penser du moins, alors pourquoi moi ? »

Lança Isaiah qui continua en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - J'suis personne. J'sors de nul part et en plus j'te supporte pas. »

Trey eut un léger sourire. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il le voulait. Son hardiesse et sa franchise.

« - Tu sais s'qu'on dit, deux personnes qui se détestent peuvent faire des étincelles au lit. »

Lança doucement Trey. Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« - Ok. Alors c'est ça s'tu veux. Du sexe ? »

Le plus âgé haussa des épaules.

« - Quoi d'autre ? »

Depuis toujours, le sexe avait été la plus grande de ses passions. Avant même la musique. Mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir fait le tour. D'avoir couché avec autant de femme différentes que possible avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Quelque soit leur nationalité ou leurs origines. Il était ennuyé et voulait tester autre chose. Le sexe, avec un autre homme. Mais sa position ne lui permettait pas la liberté d'aller vers n'importe qui. Un scandale était si vite arrivé… Puis n'étant de base pas attiré par les mecs il se voyait mal se tourner vers une agence d'escorts... Mais il connaissait un peu Isaiah. Il savait qu'il pouvait se pencher vers lui sans crainte qu'il n'aille en parler à la presse ou sur les réseaux sociaux. Ils avaient beau ne pas s'entendre à merveille, ce n'était juste pas son genre. C'était la personne idéale. Mais Isaiah secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Je fais pas ce genre de chose.

\- Quel 'genre de chose' ? »

S'amusa Trey. Isaiah rétorqua.

« - Coucher avec des gens que je connais pas.

\- Ok. Tu t'appelles Isaiah Taylor, tu viens de Chicago. Moi c'est Tremaine Neverson, j'suis de Petersburg. Et maintenant, t'es ok pour qu'on baise ? »

Fit-il un peu dédaigneusement. Isaiah leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Trey marquait un point avec cette réflexion. Le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas n'était pas ce qui le freinait. Il ressentait bien, ce besoin de plus en plus fort qu'il avait d'avoir des rapports physiques avec une autre personne. C'était dans la nature humaine. Mais il s'y refusait. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce serait trahir son petit ami. Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, il fini par lâcher.

« - J'crois que notre conversation s'arrête là. J'suis pas intéressé alors lâches l'affaire. »

Se détournant de Trey il se dirigea vers la porte mais celui-ci le retint en l'attrapant par le bras. Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Je respecte ta décision et je t'embêterais plus. De ton côté j'ai ta parole que t'en diras rien à personne ?

\- De quoi, du fait que _'Mr Steal your girl'_ soit passé au vol de p'tit frère ? »

Plaisanta Isaiah. Trey le fixa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et Isaiah se dégagea doucement en assurant.

« - T'inquiètes pas. J'avais pas l'intention d'te vendre.

\- Ok. »

Souffla Trey soulagé.

« - C'est cool de ta part. »

Ajouta-t-il. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules et se détourna de nouveau de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aller crier sur les toits que Trey Songz avait voulu coucher avec lui. Il savait que ça pouvait détruire sa vie.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à la soirée et Isaiah alla rejoindre Naughty qui ne lui demanda pas de quoi Trey et lui étaient parti discuter. Aucun des deux n'avait de coquart, il en déduisit donc que quelque soit leur différent, il était réglé.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Isaiah était agenouillé par terre devant une toile dans son atelier. Il s'étalait toujours beaucoup lorsqu'il créait. Son téléphone sonna et il y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de continuer à dessiner.

« - C'est bien s'que j'pensais... »

Fit une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta légèrement et posa une main contre son cœur qui avait frisé la crise.

« - Dana... »

Râla-t-il en se retournant. Sa meilleure amie était de retour à L.A pour quelques jours et préparait son installation dans un petit appart sympa qu'elle s'était trouvé non loin d'ici. La brune arriva vers lui et le frappa à l'épaule.

« - Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels ?

\- J'te l'ai dit, puis tu le vois maintenant, j'suis occupé.

\- Wow... »

Fit-elle en s'accroupissant devant son œuvre.

« - Tu fais ce genre de tableaux que quand quelque chose te travaille. Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Tout était très calme en ce moment. Ils accueillaient encore de nouveaux résidents, la nouvelle collection de vêtement était lancée et marchait bien. La galerie aussi, si on en croyait le nombre de commande qu'Isaiah recevait pour ses toiles... Alors le problème ne pouvait être que personnel.

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en se laissant tomber assit au sol. Son amie la connaissait décidément trop bien. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas l'avoir au bout du fil. Elle aurait comprit instantanément que quelque chose allait mal.

« - Je… J'me sens un peu perdu, en ce moment. »

Avoua-t-il.

« - Par rapport à quoi ? »

Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« - Ben... »

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer...

« - Je… J'rêve beaucoup, ces derniers temps, et c'est… vraiment très dérangeant.

\- T'as encore des cauchemars? »

Fit-elle, concernée. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire mais répondit gêné.

« - Non. J'aurais préféré d'ailleurs.

\- Ben tu rêves de quoi alors pour être aussi ronchon ? »

Rigola la brune.

« - De cul. »

S'agaça Isaiah contre lui même. Et là, il sécha totalement Dana. Elle n'hésitait jamais à lui parler de ses petits amis et de ses coups d'un soir, mais Isaiah n'avait jamais été du genre à aborder ce sujet.

Elle reprit surprise.

« - Tu fais, des rêves érotiques ?

\- Ouais…

\- Avec une personne bien précise, ou bien…

\- Oui. C'est… Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré récemment. »

Avoua-t-il sans vouloir révéler son identité.

« - J'le connais ? »

Demanda tout de même Dana curieuse. Mais Isaiah lui lança un regard plus qu'explicite alors elle abdiqua.

« - Bon d'accord... Eum, à ton avis, pourquoi tu fais ces rêves ?

\- Parce que ce con m'a collé l'idée dans la tête. J'lui ai dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et maintenant j'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien. La seule chose sur laquelle j'arrive à me concentrer pour éviter de le rappeler c'est ça. »

Fit-il en désignant son tableau. Dana rigola doucement.

« - D'accord. Mais s'que j'voulais savoir c'est pourquoi tu lui a dit non. Si ça te travaille autant c'est que d'un côté t'en a envie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Réfuta-t-il. Puis face au regard de Dana ce fut à lui de capituler.

« - Bon, ok, mais je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Insista Dana. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol et répondit doucement.

« - 'Tony. »

Et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dana inclina légèrement la tête, l'air navrée, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que le souvenir d'Anthony était encore difficile à évoquer pour Isaiah.

« - J'ai pas le droit de, le remplacer. »

Souffla-t-il dans le cou de sa meilleure amie. Dana poussa un soupire en se reculant et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« - Personne le remplacera jamais dans ton cœur Isaiah. »

Commença-t-elle.

« - Mais tu sais, t'es encore jeune. T'as la vie devant toi. Tu peux pas rester enfermé dans ton deuil. Il aurait pas voulu ça.

\- Je sais. Mais j'pense pas non plus qu'il voudrait que j'couche avec un autre mec... »

Fit-il avec une légère grimace. Dana haussa des épaules. C'était très bizarre d'être tout d'un coup aussi proche de l'intimité d'Isaiah. Lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Anthony, leur relation était un secret dont ils n'avaient fait part à personne et donc, il ne se confiait pas à elle à ce sujet. Et après sa mort, Isaiah s'était renfermé émotionnellement. Ces sept dernières années, il n'avait jamais voulu donner de place aux histoires amoureuses dans sa vie. Elle comprenait seulement maintenant, dans le regard désemparé de son ami, à quel point ce choque l'handicapait encore dans certains aspects de sa vie. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle reprit doucement.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps que tu vives ta vie Iz'... »

Isaiah poussa un soupire.

« - Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes encore, tu l'aimeras toujours, mais il n'est plus là. »

Le brun se pinça les lèvres. C'était une réalité à laquelle il avait encore du mal à faire face malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Dana le couvrit affectueusement du regard et glissa une main contre sa joue. Voir Isaiah aussi triste lui fendait toujours le cœur.

« - Je sais, c'est dur, mais c'est la vérité. Et une autre vérité est que tu es un être humain. Si t'as besoin d'affection, de sexe, c'est quelque chose d'aussi naturel que le besoin de nutrition. Et j'suis sûr que quand t'as faim, tu te retiens pas de manger. »

Là le brun eut un léger rire et elle continua.

« - Non, toi tu pourrais jamais te retenir de manger.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Oui… J'me doute de s'que tu ressens… Mais accepter de fréquenter une autre personne Isaiah ça voudra pas dire que tu l'oublie, juste que tu commences à te relever. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en hochant légèrement de la tête. Les conseils de Dana l'aidaient beaucoup, mais il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée d'accepter la proposition de Trey.

Se penchant légèrement vers lui, Dana le sorti de son tourment en demandant curieuse.

« - Alors, il est sexy au moins ce mec ? »

Isaiah releva les yeux vers elle et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Ben, celui qui occupe toutes tes pensés. Il est comment ? Grand ? Costaud ?

\- Dana... »

Souffla Isaiah en se levant.

« - Ben quoi ?! »

Rigola la brune en lui emboîtant le pas.

« - J'suis ta meilleure amie et je sais même pas c'est quoi ton genre de mec.

\- J'ai pas de 'genre de mec'. »

Se défendit Isaiah.

« - Visiblement oui, puisque tu rêves de lui tous les soirs. »

Se moqua-t-elle. Isaiah rigola amusé.

« - J'ai jamais dit que c'était tous les soirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? Parce que, c'est pas l'premier à te tourner autour. Qu'est-ce qui fait que t'arrives pas à te sortir ce mec là, en particulier, de la tête ? »

C'était une très bonne question. A laquelle Isaiah n'avait pas la réponse. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Trey si attractif ? Ce n'était pas seulement son charisme. D'autres s'étaient présentés avant lui et Isaiah n'avait eu aucun mal à les éconduire. Alors pourquoi c'était si dur de résister alors même que Trey avait déjà accepté de le laisser tranquille ?

Voyant qu'Isaiah n'était pas capable de répondre, Dana décida de lui changer les idées de toutes ces histoires.

« - Tu sais quoi, tu vas prendre une bonne douche, t'habiller assez dignement pour être vu avec moi, puis on bouge. »

Isaiah rigola légèrement.

« - J'suis pas assez digne pour toi ?

\- Présentement. »

Fit Dana.

« - Non. »

Isaiah explosa de rire et Dana l'attrapa par le poignet.

« - Attends, j'ai pas envie de sortir Babe.

\- J'pense pas avoir demandé ton avis. »

Rétorqua la brune en se tournant légèrement pour le toiser. Quittant l'atelier Dana poussa la porte menant aux escaliers. Tapant le code d'accès, elle entraîna Isaiah avec elle en montant les escaliers pour arriver au premier sans avoir à passer par le hall. Isaiah souffla lassé.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille où même ?

\- Y'a un nouveau resto très sélect qui vient d'ouvrir. Et devines qui a ses entrées là-bas ? Mon Baby Boo ! »

S'enjailla-t-elle en arrivant dans le couloir du premier. Se dirigeant vers l'appartement d'Isaiah, elle le laissa ouvrir la porte et sorti son téléphone.

« - J'vais lui demander de nous prendre une table. Toi files te préparer. Et fais de ton mieux hein.

\- Ouais, ouais... »

Soupira Isaiah. Dana n'avait jamais été portée sur la mode durant son adolescence, elle avait eut le même style qu'Isaiah. Le style basket et jogging à l'arrache. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient lancé la marque et qu'elle en était devenue l'égérie, elle avait prit à cœur de soigner son apparence. Car chaque apparition publique avait des répercutions sur son image et par symétrie, sur celle de Fly Minds, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et elle s'y était faite. Alors dès qu'elle sortait, c'était avec un style travaillé, même si elle n'était pas forcément toujours maquillée. Ce soir heureusement, elle était fly. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir pousser Isaiah à dévoiler son potentiel… Comme d'habitude…

Effectivement malgré la notoriété flambante de la marque et de l'association, Isaiah restait très simple au quotidien. Sa légendaire crinière n'était jamais domptée et il restait le plus souvent les cheveux libres, ou négligemment attachés lorsqu'il travaillait comme ce soir. Coté dresscode, il avait naturellement de l'allure en portant n'importe quoi, alors il ne se foulait jamais.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Désolé, j'ai pas eule temps de poster cette semaine. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plû 😊


	5. Chapitre 5

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

* * *

Tandis qu'il parti se doucher, Dana passa un coup de fil à son petit ami. L'histoire de la réservation fut vite réglée et elle passa ensuite dans le dressing d'Isaiah pour choisir une tenue qui matcherait avec la sienne. Elle portait un débardeur blanc très simple agrémenté d'une veste en jean avec l'oiseau de Fly Minds dessiné en gros dans le dos et un jogging noir, avec des bandes blanches sur le côté, de la dernière collection. Il était lui aussi assez simple visuellement mais ce qui le rendait très sexy était les attaches sur le côté qu'on pouvait choisir de fermer ou laisser ouvertes. Dana avait juste attaché les deux premiers boutons sur ses hanches et les deux derniers à sa cheville. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait les jambes quasi nue.

Pour aller avec sa tenue, elle prit à Isaiah un jean destroy et un t'shirt basic noir. Après avoir péniblement cherché elle retrouva, une chemise à carreau noire et blanche à manche longue au dos de laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres _'Fly ones never fall'_.

Isaiah sorti de la salle de bain avec un bas de survet et une serviette autour des cheveux pour les éponger.

« - Regardes s'que j'ai trouvé ! »

Fit-elle en brandissant la chemise. Isaiah rigola doucement.

« - C'est un des premiers qu'on a sorti.

\- Ouais. C'est presque un collector. J't'ai préparé ta tenue.

\- Cool. »

Fit Isaiah. Ça allait lui éviter d'avoir à chercher. Contrairement à Dana il ne prenait le soin de travailler son apparence que lorsqu'il était convié ou organisait un événement. Pas pour sortir au quotidien.

« - C'est bien que tu te sois lavé les ch'veux. Il est où ton peigne ?

\- Comment ça ? »

Tiqua Isaiah en arrêtant même de se sécher les cheveux. Dana prit une mine lassée.

« - Fais pas l'enfant Iz', t'as très bien comprit. Ramènes moi ton peigne et viens te coiffer.

\- Non mais d'accord ! »

S'amusa-t-il.

« - T'as cru que j'étais ton p'tit ? Laisses mes ch'veux. Ils sont très bien comme ils sont.

\- J'ai juré tu sors pas avec moi avec ta touffe.

\- Bah j'sors pas alors. Moi ça m'va. »

Fit Isaiah en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dana roula des yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé malgré toutes ces années. Il fallait toujours prendre la croix et la bannière pour le convaincre de discipliner ses cheveux fous. Partant dans la salle de bain, la brune alla chercher par elle même. Elle savait à peu près où il rangeait ses produits d'hygiène et espérait trouver tout ce don elle avait besoin. Un peigne, deux élastiques, du lait coiffant et un pot de gel… Ça allait faire l'affaire.

« - Iz... »

Fit-elle en revenant dans le séjour.

« - Regardes s'que j'ai trouvé. »

Lança-t-elle fièrement. Isaiah, assit sur son canapé devant son ordi, tourna le regard vers elle et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

« - Dana…

\- Aller mon bébé. S'te plaît. Après tu s'ras tout beau et ça ressortira archi bien sur les photos. »

La brune avait des pages bien remplies sur les réseaux sociaux et gérait aussi de temps en temps celle d'Isaiah pour y partager des petits fragments de sa vie. Sinon, elle n'aurait été remplie que de ses œuvres. Il abdiqua et se mit par terre avec son ordi.

« - Yes ! »

Cria Dana en venant derrière lui. Il avait encore les cheveux humides.

« - T'as pas de sèche cheveux je suppose…

\- J'en ferais quoi ? »

Râla le brun. Roulant des yeux Dana prit la serviette qu'il avait sur les épaules pour sécher au maximum ses cheveux.

« - Aïeuh !

\- Commences pas là.

\- Mais tu me tires les cheveux !

\- Je les sèches ! J'aurais pas eu à le faire comme ça si t'avais un sèche cheveux alors tiens toi tranquille. »

Fit-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

« - Mais aïe ! »

Râla Isaiah.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient devant l'entrée du restaurant. Les paparazzi étaient de sortie, de même que les personnes lambda voulant des clichés de stars. Dana prit Isaiah par le bras et tapa la pose avec lui pour quelques selfies devant l'enseigne. Puis ils entrèrent. Isaiah avait belle allure dans sa tenue et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à lui faire deux jolies nattes collées. Elle avait dû se bagarrer avec lui pour y arriver, mais le résultat était parfait. Isaiah était parfait. Il attirait d'ailleurs le regard de bien des filles et elle s'amusait à se montrer à son bras avec fierté comme si ils étaient ensemble. C'était un petit jeu qui amusait aussi un peu Isaiah. Il était connu par certains mais pas par d'autre alors ça lui arrivait souvent que des femmes lui fasse des avances. Avec Dana à son bras, l'excuse était toute trouvée pour les refuser.

Un hôte les amena à leur table et ils étudièrent la carte.

« - Alors, t'en pense quoi ? »

Demanda Dana. L'hôte leur ramena une coupe de champagne et ils le remercièrent.

« - Ça va. Malgré l'effusion et les flashs de dehors, c'est plutôt calme à l'intérieur.

\- L'agitation est due à la nouveauté des lieux mais c'est sympa ici. Puis on peut faire des rencontres.

\- Ouais. Ça peut être l'occasion de trouver de nouveaux collaborateurs.

\- Roh mais arrêtes de penser au travail ! »

Râla Dana. Isaiah eut un léger sourire.

« - Alors, tu veux commencer par quoi ? »

Dana regarda la carte et Isaiah la laissa choisir pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre fin gourmet, un burger ou une pizza bien grasse fessaient amplement l'affaire alors lorsqu'il était avec Dana, il la laissait choisir pour ne pas se prendre la tête avec les menus.

« - Du coup l'appart' c'est le bon cette fois ?

\- Oui ! Il est magnifique, déjà aménagé et tout j'ai juste à ramener mes affaires.

\- Ce sera pas la partie la plus simple... »

Ricana Isaiah. Dana le toisa et ajouta toute excitée.

« - Et tu sais pas, y'a même un miroir au dessus du lit. »

Isaiah fronça des sourcils.

« - Ouais… Quelle utilité exactement, tu veux te regarder dormir ? »

Dana pouffa de rire en attrapant son verre et lâcha avant de boire une gorgée.

« - C'est mignon comme t'es naïf.

\- Ben, j'vois pas trop à quoi ça pourrait servir, c'est un peu con.

\- Ça l'est pas quand t'as une vie sexuelle. »

Ricana Dana sans aucun dédain. Et là, Isaiah tilta.

« - Sérieusement ? Meuf, t'es une vraie obsédée.

\- Ouais. »

Rigola Dana. Isaiah pouffa de rire.

« - Tu vas t'installer avec Jon alors ?

\- Quoi ?! Pff n'importe quoi. J'veux dire, ça me dérange pas qu'il squatte un peu, mais c'est chez moi, mon espace, mon territoire. J'suis pas prête à vivre avec quelqu'un pour de vrai.

\- Mh, tu le boufferais.

\- Mais ouais… Alors que là on se voit de temps en temps on est bien.

\- Je vois. Mais franchement ça aurait été cool que tu t'installes dans le deuxième studio.

\- Non Iz, je comprends que ce soit plus pratique pour toi, t'as ton atelier et la fondation à portée de main, mais moi j'ai besoin d'une séparation nette pour souffler. Et puis… J'peux être une voisine très bruyante je crois que t'as pas envie de ça. »

Cette fois-ci Isaiah n'eu aucun mal à comprendre son allusion et rigola doucement en acquiesçant.

« - Ouais effectivement c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

Un serveur leur apporta leur dîner et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

Isaiah tourna la tête à un moment donné et se figea brièvement. Dana le remarqua néanmoins et suivi son regard.

« - Ah ça par exemple, c'est une super coïncidence. »

Souffla-t-elle. A quelques tables de la se trouvait un de leur plus gros donateurs.

« - Oh, viens on va le voir !

\- Non. »

Fit Isaiah en la retenant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever.

« - Il est avec quelqu'un, ça s'fait pas de les déranger.

\- T'es tellement rabat-jois... »

Soupira Dana en roulant des yeux.

« - Salut. Les grands esprits se rencontrent visiblement. »

La brune se retourna un peu surprise et adressa un large sourire à leur interlocuteur qui n'était nul autre que Trey. Il était venu à eux en les apercevant à son tour. Dana et Isaiah se levèrent et Trey tourna le regard vers le jeune brun, l'air aussi charmeur qu'à son habitude. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en glissant machinalement les mains dans ses poches.

« - On vous a vu en charmante compagnie alors on voulait pas vous déranger. »

Fit poliment Dana.

« - Comment allez vous ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, on peut se tutoyer. Comme tu vois j'essaye de passer un moment agréable. Cet endroit est parfait pour ça. C'est chic et cozy.

\- Parfaitement. J'ai adoré dès que j'y ai mit les pieds et je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire partager. »

Fit-elle en prenant de nouveau Isaiah par le bras. Isaiah eut un léger sourire à l'attention de son amie. C'était devenu tellement naturel pour elle depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. On pouvait voir qu'ils étaient vraiment proches. Tellement que Trey se demandait si toute cette histoire d'homosexualité n'était pas une farce… Cela aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il refusait ses avances. Mais tel qu'il avait entrevu Isaiah, il se doutait que se jouer ainsi des gens n'était pas dans sa nature. Décidant de ne pas s'éterniser, Trey lança doucement.

« - Bon ben, j'vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

\- Non. Tu rigoles, c'est un réel plaisir d'être en ta présence. Ça t'embête si on se fait un selfie tous les trois ? »

Isaiah lui lança un regard aberré, il se reprit immédiatement pour ne pas vexer Trey une nouvelle fois. Mais Dana et ses histoires de selfies…

« - Non. Ça me pose aucun problème. T'es ok cette fois ? »

Demanda-t-il néanmoins à Isaiah sans pouvoir résister à l'envie d'être taquin. Dana fronça légèrement des sourcils et Isaiah répondit doucement.

« - Oui. Pas de soucis.

\- Ok. »

Fit Trey avant de reprendre alors que Dana préparait son téléphone.

« - Tu te met au milieu ? J'ai le bras plus long je nous cadrerais mieux.

\- Génial. »

Fit la brune en prenant Isaiah et Trey chacun par la taille. Le chanteur sorti son sourire le plus sexy ce qui amusa Dana. Isaiah lui resta fidèle à lui même. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour sortir bien sur un cliché. Il avait un charme naturel qui l'aidait beaucoup à ce genre d'occasions. Le fait qu'il ne sourit presque jamais sur les photos entretenait le mystère entourant son personnage.

« - Merci Trey.

\- Je t'en prie. Salut.

\- Salut. »

Répondit Isaiah. Le brun retourna à sa table et Dana se rassit avec Isaiah.

« - Pourquoi il a dit ça ? »

Demanda-t-elle.

« - Dis quoi ?

\- Le truc à propos de la photo. Tu voulais pas poser avec lui ? Tu sais que t'es censé être plus avenant avec les gens si tu veux qu'ils continuent à soutenir le foyer.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est pas ça. Ça s'est passé avant qu'il devienne donateur.

\- Ok. Attends, attends, t'as rencontré Trey Songz, et tu me l'a pas dit... »

Fit la brune en ancrant un regard solide dans le sien. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre et Dana reprit.

« - Depuis quand ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben que tu le connais !

\- Détends-toi. J'le connais pas. C'est un pote à un pote à moi. On s'est retrouvé ensemble par hasard à une fête.

\- D'accord, et à quel moment dans tout ce 'hasard' t'as refusé de prendre une photo avec lui ? »

Insista la brune.

« - T'es relou sérieux. »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - Non mais dis-moi.

\- Naughty a voulu que j'pose avec lui pour booster la marque. Mais ce mec parlait grave mal alors j'allais pas taper la pose avec lui pour vendre mes fringues. J'ai dit non et ça l'a énervé. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Comment ça fin de l'histoire ? T'as raté le chapitre où il devient donateur mec, et pas un petit donateur. Un bien gros, qui signe des chèques avec plein de petits zéros qui se suivent. »

Fit Dana. Isaiah rigola doucement en prenant son verre.

« - Iz' ! »

S'énerva Dana en lui balançant un coup de pied sous la table.

« - Aïe ! Mais t'es cinglée !

\- Tu me mens ! Et je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- J'te mens pas. J'ai p't'être, occulté certains trucs mais… C'est pas important. Tu veux pas parler d'autre chose ?

\- Non. »

Répondit simplement Dana.

« - J'ai senti aucune animosité entre vous, vous vous êtes expliqué ?

\- Plus ou moins. C'est quelqu'un qui a une très haute estime de lui même, il a juste pas apprécié que je refuse son aide.

\- Mais toi aussi... t'as trop de fierté.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je suis comme je suis.

\- Mouais, personne te changera. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé... »

Se plaignit-elle. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et tourna malgré lui un regard pensif vers Trey. Lorsqu'il était venu vers eux, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Le chanteur s'était comporté on ne peut plus naturellement, mais tout ce à quoi Isaiah avait pensé en le voyant c'était comment ce serait d'être avec lui. Nu. Peau contre peau...

Dana lui avait permit de se changer les idées mais être de nouveau face à Trey lui avait fait remonter sa proposition en mémoire. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs si elle restait valable, car Trey était avec une jeune femme resplendissante, mais Isaiah commençait à considérer la possibilité d'accepter. Tournant le regard vers lui, Trey lui adressa un léger sourire. Puis sa compagne se leva et il la suivi. Non sans adresser un petit clin d'œil à Isaiah qui du coup, détourna derechef le regard.

* * *

 **XXX**


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut salut !

Avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fan fiction **YAOI** / **BOYxBOY** / **GAY** contenant du **SEXE** et un **langage** **cru**...

Ceci étant redit, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

 **NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

* * *

Trey alla ouvrir la porte avec un léger sourire. Il avait été très surprit de recevoir un appel d'Isaiah et était curieux de savoir ce qui l'amenait chez lui à une heure si tardive.

« - Salut. »

Fit doucement Isaiah lorsque Trey ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis leur rencontre au restaurant.

« - Salut. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Lança l'aîné. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre.

« - Je, sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai repensé, à la discussion qu'on a eut, la dernière fois que j'étais ici.

\- T'as changé d'avis ? »

Demanda Trey avec un léger sourire. Isaiah semblait légèrement mal à l'aise et répondit en haussant doucement des épaules.

« - Je crois. »

Trey ne savait pas pourquoi Isaiah revenait vers lui après tout ce temps. Lui même avait quelque peu mit de côté son idée folle d'être avec un autre homme... Mais une chose était sûr.

« - Avec moi, il n'y a pas de place pour l'incertitude, saches-le.

\- Alors tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise personne dès le début. »

Rétorqua Isaiah légèrement agacé qu'il ne reprenne son air hautain avec lui.

« - J'ai jamais fait ça et je sais pas comment ça va se passer alors… Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Lâcha Isaiah en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte. Il avait tourné et retourné la chose dans tous les sens et savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de toutes façons. Mais ses hormones avaient pensé autrement.

Trey se pinça les lèvres, il savait que si il le laissait partir il n'aurait plus d'autre occasions de l'avoir. Le rattrapant par le poignet, il le retourna et le poussa doucement contre le mur. Surprenant Isaiah qui ne chercha même pas à se dégager.

« - Ce sera une relation sans attache. »

Lança l'aîné. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et répondit moqueur.

« - T'en fais pas. J'compte pas tomber amoureux de toi, si c'est s'qui t'inquiète. »

Mais Trey avait l'habitude de ce genre de promesse. Ses conquêtes finissaient toujours tôt où tard par s'attacher à lui et il se voyait obligé de rompre le contact. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et inclina la tête sur le côté. Isaiah semblait différent. Trey voyait qu'il était indépendant par nature. Il ne semblait pas du genre à pouvoir s'amouracher facilement. Certainement parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas oublié son ex, malgré toutes ces années...

« - J'vais pas souvent être courtois... »

Ajouta-t-il d'ailleurs à cette idée. Si Isaiah n'avait connu les relations sexuelles qu'au sein de son couple, ça risquait d'être très différent pour lui. Mais malgré son histoire tragique Trey n'avait pas l'intention de le traiter différemment des autres. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules et répondit.

« - Ça changera pas de d'habitude. »

Trey fut de nouveau amusé par son aplomb. Le regard solidement accroché au sien, son cadet semblait perpétuellement le défier. Trey esquissa à son tour un sourire. Il aimait cet excès de confiance qu'il voyait déborder de son regard. Car la confiance en sois était la clé pour du sexe de qualité. Mais une question l'intriguait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Rien de ce que tu as pu dire jusque là. »

Le nargua Isaiah.

« - Disons juste que... j'ai dû me mettre d'accord avec moi même. »

Trey hocha légèrement la tête. Aussi étrange cette explication puisse paraître, il comprenait. Le refus au début d'Isaiah n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Le cadet avait des choses à remettre en ordre de son côté, et d'ailleurs, son charme était tellement irrésistible qu'il avait fini par revenir vers lui. Esquissant un sourire pour lui même il demanda doucement en posant une main sur le mur.

« - On peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Isaiah hocha de la tête. Malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait, il appréhendait un peu. Ça faisait quand même près de 7ans qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne. Alors peut-être bien qu'il était rouillé se dit-il. Trey se pinça les lèvres en rapprochant son visage du sien. Prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, il leva son visage pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait jamais eut d'expérience avec un autre homme mais se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être bien différent d'avec les femmes. Happant ses lèvres entre les siennes, il l'embrassa langoureusement quelques secondes avant d'y mettre la langue. Isaiah accueilli son muscle buccal du sien et se laissa faire histoire de reprendre ses marques. Mais sa passivité lassa vite Trey. Ce qui lui avait plu en Isaiah était sa fougue. Si il ne l'avait pas, ça ne servait à rien qu'ils aillent plus loin. Car il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par lui physiquement. Il voulait de l'intrépide, de nouvelles sensations... C'était ce qui l'excitait dans la perspective d'être avec un autre homme. Pas d'avoir une poupée malléable entre les mains. Rompant leur échange en se reculant il lança narquois.

« - J'vais devoir tout te réapprendre ? Parce que c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre une première fois mais se ravisa. Puis, légèrement vexé, il rétorqua.

« - La ramène pas. J'suis sûr que t'as jamais rien fait avec un mec.

\- Non. Mais-

\- Alors fermes là. »

Le coupa Isaiah.

« - De nous deux, j'suis certainement celui qui va t'apprendre des choses. »

Ajouta-t-il en ancrant son regard au sien tout en rapprochant son visage. Pure provocation, pensa Trey. Mais il ne chercha pas à se soustraire lorsque Isaiah rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Il s'attendait à un baiser, mais le cadet frôla à peine ses lèvres des siennes qu'il déposa dans son cou. Embrassant sa peau avant de la mordiller. Un peu mieux, se dit Trey, mais ça restait encore gentillet. Il souffla doucement.

« - J'suis pas très patient. »

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de l'insulter et agrippa ses parties par dessus son jean. Le surprenant totalement.

« - T'es surtout pas très chaud toi non plus. »

Lui fit-il remarquer. Trey l'attrapa par le poignet et dégagea sa main en la plaquant contre le mur au dessus de sa tête. Isaiah eut un petit sourire.

« - Quoi ? »

Souffla-t-il en se dégageant.

« - J't'excites pas ? Tu veux que j'me lâche les ch'veux et que j'me retourne ? Ça t'aidera peut-être à faire abstraction. »

Fit-il dédaigneusement. Il se rendait compte que Trey n'était pas vraiment attiré par les hommes. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi dans ce cas il s'entêtait à vouloir coucher avec lui.

« - J'sais pas s'que tu cherches mais j'vais pas continuer à perdre mon temps. »

Lança le cadet en se détournant de lui pour se diriger vers la porte. Trey fronça des sourcils et le rattrapa par le bras avant de le retourner brusquement en tonnant.

« - J't'interdit de t'en aller !

\- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. »

Rétorqua Isaiah en se dégageant de sa poigne mais Trey le rattrapa de nouveau, par les deux bras ce coup-ci, et le tira vers lui. Le regard profondément ancré dans le sien, il avoua.

« - Je suis pas comme les autres moi non plus... »

Le souffle d'Isaiah se fit court. _Pas comme les autres_. C'étaient ses mots. Ça avait été son ressenti, pendant des années… Trey ressentait-il la même chose en ce moment ? Il avait quelque chose de spécial dans son regard. Quelque chose de sauvage et de dévastateur. Quelque chose de différent...

Trey reprit.

« - Les baisers dans le cou, la monotonie, ça m'excite pas. J'ai pas besoin que tu te retournes et que tu subisses. J'ai besoin que tu te comporte comme si t'étais prêt à tout pour avoir ma putain d'bite au plus profond d'toi.

\- Tu veux une salope. »

Résuma Isaiah.

« - J'veux du sexe. C'est ça le deal. »

Lui rappela Trey. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en se dégageant finalement. Du sexe, pas des sentiments… Il ne pouvait pas avoir la même approche avec Trey qu'avec son ex. Leur relation n'était pas pareille. Ils n'étaient pas pareils… Il ne pouvait pas combler le vide qu'il ressentait par Trey. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer avec lui était d'une toute autre nature que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Pas de place pour l'incertitude, pas de place non plus pour les tabous. Il avait besoin de cette relation basée sur le sexe pour réduire sa sensation de vide sans pour autant l'oublier. C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu vers Trey…

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Isaiah fini par réagir. Repoussant l'aîné d'une main, il le plaqua contre le mur et rapprocha son visage du sien. Quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. L'aîné esquissa un léger sourire. Allait-il enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Ancrant son regard dans le sien le plus jeune commença doucement.

« - J'compte pas être ta pute... _Tremaine_. »

La façon dont il prononça son prénom, d'un ton posé, assuré et légèrement moqueur, lui donna presque des frissons. A part sa mère et quelques une de ses exes lorsqu'elles étaient très en colère, personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.

« - J'ai pas non plus l'intention de te supplier pour avoir ta bite. »

Continua-t-il le regard toujours accroché au sien.

« - C'est toi qui est venu à moi dans un premier temps, l'oublie pas... Alors tu veux du sexe, ok, mais ce sera d'égal à égal. »

C'était cet aplomb, avec lequel Trey voulait s'amuser.

« - Ok. »

Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Puis il ajouta doucement.

« - T'as intérêt à être à la hauteur. »

Isaiah se redressa en haussant légèrement des épaules et esquissa un sourire en lâchant taquin.

« - C'est toi qui a une réputation à tenir... »

Ces mots eurent comme un effet déclencheur sur Trey. Empoignant Isaiah il le poussa face au mur et se plaça derrière lui. Le surprenant de nouveau par son geste sans préavis. Glissant une main contre sa nuque sous ses cheveux attachés, il pressa son torse puis son bassin contre lui. L'emprisonnant contre le mur. L'accrochant par les cheveux il lui pencha la tête sur le côté pour souffler contre son oreille.

« - J'suis le meilleur. »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire, trouvant ce côté dominateur plutôt sexy. Trey était sans conteste un bel homme, mais son caractère était la clé de son charme... Aussi insupportable soit il...

Soulevant les hanches en arrière, Isaiah pressa ses fesses contre son corps.

« - Prouves-le. »

Trey aimait les défis. Alors il prit à cœur celui-ci : le faire jouir comme jamais il n'avait jouit auparavant. C'était un jeu pour lui. Le meilleur de tous… peu importe la personne en face de lui.

Retournant Isaiah il le plaqua contre le mur en posant la main contre son ventre. Le plus jeune ancra son regard dans le sien. Le jaugeant. Remontant la main jusqu'à son visage, Trey le saisi par la mâchoire avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et réduisit l'espace les séparant. Lui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire de leur entrevue un jeu. Il avait besoin de forniquer. C'était tout ce qui l'avait conduit à Trey. Alors il l'embrassa, ardemment ce coup-ci. Remontant une main contre sa nuque en pressant son bassin contre sa jambe. Trey esquissa un sourire dans leur baiser. Isaiah semblait avoir comprit les règles. Le prenant par les hanches il y répondit tout aussi ardemment.

Rompant leur échange en lui mordant légèrement la lèvre, Isaiah glissa les mains sous le t-shirt de l'aîné et les remonta contre son torse en le caressant brièvement. Puis se reculant il le lui enleva. Trey souleva les bras pour permettre ce retrait et se retrouva torse nu. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« - T'aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Le taquina Trey. Le plus jeune haussa doucement des épaules en répondant l'air désinvolte.

« - Ça fera l'affaire... »

Trey ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler mais reprit.

« - A toi de me montrer quelque chose d'intéressant maintenant. »

Isaiah secoua légèrement la tête en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui et le prit de nouveau par la nuque.

« - Pas encore. »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lapper la supérieure. Trey esquissa un léger sourire et le laissa faire lorsqu'il glissa lentement la main contre ses parties. Happant sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller Isaiah pressa son sexe par dessus ses vêtements. Ce qui tira un nouveau rire à Trey. Son attitude avait changée du tout au tout et c'était très intéressant. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Trey l'embrassa, poussant directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Isaiah eut un gémissement et s'accrocha à la hanche de l'aîné tout en continuant à le toucher par dessus ses vêtements. Tâtant ses parties de plus en plus vigoureusement au cour de leurs baisers enflammés. Tirant sur l'élastique de son jogging, Isaiah fini par plonger la main à l'intérieur pour le branler sans entrave. Trey eut un léger sursaut et poussa à son tour un soupire dans leur baiser. Isaiah avait réussi à le faire bander et pas qu'à moitié.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Rompant leur échange, Isaiah se recula légèrement en lançant.

« - Maintenant j'peux te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant... »

Fit-il en se retournant. Débouclant sa ceinture, il abaissa son jean, dévoilant un cul bien rebondit qui envoya une décharge directement dans la verge de l'aîné. Trey se pinça la lèvre inférieure en s'avançant vers lui et le prit par une hanche avant de claquer une de ses fesses. 'Parfait' pensa-t-il en l'empoignant par la suite à pleine main. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa verge durcie. Trey continua à jouer avec son cul. Lui écartant une fesse il cracha contre son anus et y frotta ses doigts, excitant un peu plus Isaiah en agissant ainsi.

« - Y'a de quoi faire... »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Isaiah esquissa un sourire. Trey reprit de la salive sur ses doigts et titilla encore son petit trou brun avant d'y presser le bout de son index. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre en prenant appui contre le mur.

« - T'aimes te faire doigter ? Parce que j'excelle aussi dans ce domaine. »

Lança Trey en entrant son doigt en lui sans attendre la réponse. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ne dit rien et le laissa faire bien que ce ne soit un peu douloureux. Trey se mordit la lèvre. Isaiah était étroit à mort. Il allait devoir bien le travailler pour profiter au maximum de son joli petit cul. Passant un bras autour de son ventre par le maintenir il sorti son doigt de son antre pour y reprendre de la salive. Après quoi, il en badigeonna son anus qu'il tâta et titilla vicieusement. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre pour retenir ses soupires. Trey tapota ses doigts contre son trou, l'excitant un maximum avant de commencer à le doigter. Il fourra de nouveau son index en lui et Isaiah poussa un gémissement.

« - Oh, pas encore bébé, c'est que mes doigts. »

Se moqua Trey contre son oreille.

« - Fermes-là... »

Souffla Isaiah. Trey rigola et cracha de nouveau sur ses doigts avant de les fourrer en lui. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses plaintes. Plus Trey le doigtait plus ses allers venus se faisaient fluides, et plaisants. Passant une main en arrière Isaiah attrapa sa verge qu'il caressa avec poigne. Trey se pinça les lèvres et lui mordit l'épaule avant de souffler dans son cou.

« - T'es prêt pour moi ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Isaiah, haletant, le cœur battant.

« - Viens. »

Fit Trey en lui claquant les fesses après avoir ôté ses doigts. Lâchant Isaiah il s'éloigna dans une autre pièce. Remontant son jean le plus jeune le suivit. Trey l'invita dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Comme dans le salon, la pièce avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Trey le prit par les hanches et Isaiah se retourna.

« - Je crois que c'est superflu... »

Fit l'aîné en lui ôtant son t-shirt. Il ne fut pas surprit de trouver quelques tatouage sur le corps du brun. Corps d'ailleurs presque aussi parfait que le sien, remarqua-t-il.

« - T'es pas entrain de tomber amoureux j'espère. »

Se moqua Isaiah en le voyant le détailler de la sorte. Trey fit une légère grimace.

« - Pff, j't'en prie... »

Souffla-t-il. Isaiah rigola. Trey continua.

« - J'me disais que j'allais bien m'amuser. Alors, qui à la plus grosse ? »

Fit-il en ôtant ses vêtements sans aucune gêne. Esquissant un sourire amusé, Isaiah l'imita. Puis s'avançant, il prit la verge de l'aîné dans sa main et lança badin.

« - J'crois que t'as perdu sur ce coup là. J'te la met ?

\- Même pas en rêve. »

Rétorqua Trey. Isaiah rigola et le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit. Passant au-dessus de lui il pressa son bassin contre le sien, faisant rouler leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. En appui sur une main placée derrière lui, Trey se pinça la lèvre en le prenant par la hanche mais le laissa faire. Cette sensation était nouvelle. L'idée d'avoir une autre verge pressée contre la sienne était un peu étrange mais le ressenti était lui tout à fait plaisant. Continuant à bouger au-dessus de lui, Isaiah branla ainsi son sexe avec le sien. La chaleur de l'excitation l'enveloppant à nouveau. Se redressant Trey posa les mains contre ses fesses et les pressa en remontant sa langue le long de son cou jusqu'à son menton. Isaiah lâcha un léger soupire en posant la main contre sa nuque. Claquant ses fesses, Trey les écarta en les pétrissant. Faisant habilement rouler son sexe entre elles, il prit plaisir à le faire glisser contre sa raie.

« - Mh... »

Souffla doucement Isaiah en sentant son gland rouler contre sa peau.

« - Tu la veux alors ? »

Fit Trey contre son oreille.

« - Ouais... »

Soupira Isaiah. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée de ne fréquenter quelqu'un **que** pour le sexe, mais il en avait tellement besoin que l'excitation faisait passer ses craintes en second plan. Quittant les cuisses de l'aîné, il se positionna à genoux sur le lit et lui offrit une vue imprenable sur ses formes. Bien qu'appréciant la perspective, Trey objecta en l'accrochant par la hanche.

« - Non, j'veux t'voir.

\- Sérieusement... »

S'indigna légèrement Isaiah en le toisant.

« - Ouais. »

Fit Trey avec un petit sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre intérieure. Isaiah l'insulta mentalement. Cette manie de jouer de ses petits airs sexy était ennuyante. Pour autant, il accepta de s'allonger sur le dos. Le sourire de Trey s'en élargit et il se pencha au dessus de lui. Attrapant un lot de capote dans un de ses tiroirs il en prit une qu'il enfila et lubrifia. Puis prenant appui sur son coude, il entoura sa verge de ses doigts et rapprocha son bassin. Isaiah écarta les cuisses et ramena les jambes autour de sa taille en soulevant légèrement le bassin.

« - On y va... »

Souffla doucement Trey en pressant son gland contre son anneau de chaire. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en bougeant légèrement pour faciliter la pénétration. Cela prit quelques minutes mais Trey attendit patiemment. Se délectant de chaque rictus sur le visage de son amant. Lorsque son anus céda complètement et que son gland passa, Isaiah lâcha un léger soupire. Trey esquissa un sourire en avançant très lentement en lui. Appréciant chaque centimètre de progression à sa juste valeur. Puis arrivant à la garde, il commença à bouger doucement en restant enfoncé en lui. Isaiah glissa les mains le long de ses flancs en fermant les yeux de plaisir et les posa contre ses fesses musclées. Trey touchait sa prostate à chaque petit a-coup et c'était très agréable. Voyant qu'il s'habituait plutôt bien à sa présence, Trey commença à bouger un peu plus. Puis se retirant totalement, il revint en lui.

« - Han ! »

Gémit Isaiah en remontant une main vers son bras. Encadrant son visage, Trey eut un léger sourire en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Eh oui, maintenant on va commencer les choses sérieuses. »

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et Trey se retira de nouveau, de moitié ce coup ci, avant de revenir en lui. Réitérant le geste, il recommença à le prendre à un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Isaiah resserra les doigts contre son bras en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« - T'aimes ça ?

\- Oui... »

Répondit-il difficilement. Trey le prenait jusqu'à la garde. Isaiah était étroit, ce qui était déjà étourdissant en soit, mais la sensation de ses bourses tapant contre son ventre à chaque coup de rein était encore autre chose. Se mordant la lèvre, le plus jeune descendit une main vers sa verge et se caressa en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Isaiah avait quelque chose de particulier dans son regard. Une ardeur mêlée d'insolence qu'il retrouvait rarement dans les yeux de ses conquêtes. Ce côté sauvage et indomptable lui plaisait. Se pinçant les lèvres Isaiah le repoussa d'une main et Trey se laissa faire. Isaiah se redressa en poussant sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il s'allonge. Trey s'exécuta sans se retirer. Se retrouvant au-dessus de lui Isaiah posa une main sur son torse et commença à le chevaucher tout en se masturbant. Trey soupira de plaisir en le prenant par les hanches. La vue qu'il avait était exquise, sexy comme pas possible. Complétant ses mouvements des siens en soulevant le bassin alors qu'Isaiah s'asseyait sur lui, il lui tira des plaintes des plus excitantes. Puis s'empalant totalement contre son sexe, Isaiah se pencha légèrement en arrière en bougeant le bassin.

« - Oh, putain ! »

Souffla Trey de plaisir. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et s'humecta machinalement les lèvres. Se penchant totalement en arrière il prit appui sur le lit et posa ses pieds à plat. Montant et descendant, il s'empala abruptement contre le sexe dressé du brun.

« - Han oui ! Comme ça bébé. »

Lança Trey en extase.

« - Continues comme ça. »

Fit-il en entourant les cuisses d'Isaiah de ses bras. Rejetant la tête en arrière de plaisir Isaiah continua à s'empaler contre lui. Ramenant une main entre ses jambes, il se caressa dans le même temps. Trey continua à gémir. La vue imprenable qu'il avait de son dard fendant l'antre du plus jeune l'excitait au plus haut point. Tendant la main vers ses boules, il les pressa tendit qu'Isaiah se masturbait.

« - Han... »

Gémit le plus jeune. Étonnamment Trey avait envie de le toucher. Alors il remplaça sa main par la sienne et le branla comme il pu.

« - Mh... »

Souffla Isaiah en se pinçant les lèvres. Il aurait été incapable de décrire tout le plaisir que lui procurait cette folle chevauche. L'attrapant par les cuisses, Trey se redressa. Dégageant ses jambes d'en dessous du cadet il l'allongea et garda ses jambes écartées. Se penchant entre elles, il recommença à le culbuter.

« - Han ! »

S'écria Isaiah.

« - Bon sang... »

Souffla-t-il en recommençant à se masturber tout en empoignant les draps de l'autre main. Il était aux portes de l'orgasme.

« - Han… continue... »

Supplia-t-il. Trey se pencha totalement au-dessus de lui en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. Claquant son bassin contre ses fesses il le prenait totalement et aimait l'expression de jouissance sur son visage. Aimait le fait d'être celui qui la provoquait car Isaiah était habituellement si inaccessible...

S'arquant légèrement, le plus jeune se libéra entre ses doigts en gémissant doucement. Ses chaires se contractèrent contre le sexe de Trey, additionné à ça la moue surexcitante de son amant jouissant, il se libéra à son tour en quelques coups de rein en s'enfonçant profondément en lui.

« - Han… putain... »

Souffla Trey en se retirant. Isaiah essoufflé, se mordit la lèvre en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Son dernier rapport sexuel remontait à tellement longtemps ... et il s'en était passé aisément durant tout ce temps. Mais il se doutait qu'avec Trey sous la main, il ne pourrait plus résister aussi facilement à ses pulsions. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'en priver quand c'était si intense et libérateur ?

Reniflant légèrement Trey lâcha doucement.

« - C'était une bonne baise... »

Isaiah eut un léger rire. Le nier serait mentir. Plaçant son visage en face du sien, l'aîné continua.

« - Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

L'attrapant par une jambe, il le retourna à la volée. Se laissant placer à plat ventre, Isaiah souleva légèrement le bassin en arrière. Il en avait encore envie lui aussi…

Ce qui plaisait à Trey était que le plus jeune anticipe parfaitement ses attentes. Plaçant son sexe entre ses fesses, il bougea doucement des hanches pour se branler entre elles. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Lui claquant une fesse, Trey remonta ensuite la main dans son dos jusqu'à son épaule qu'il accrocha. Enfilant une nouvelle capote, il le tira ensuite pour lui intimer de se mettre à quatre pattes, prit son sexe de sa main libre et le pressa contre son anus bien dilaté par leur rapport précédent. Son gland y glissa facilement lorsqu'Isaiah recula contre lui. Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres de plaisir et Trey s'enfonça en lui en gardant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa fesse. Se servant de ces appui il imposa un mouvement de balancier à Isaiah qui faisait alors entrer et sortir sa verge de son anus.

« - Han putain... »

Soupira-t-il en reprenant franchement ce rythme sans que Trey ne l'y contraigne. Ses fesses claquèrent contre la peau de l'aîné à chaque fois qu'il reculait contre lui. C'était à la fois sexy et plaisant. Isaiah aimait se faire remplir par une bonne bite, ça se voyait à sa façon de le prendre. Quelque soit la position il ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Trey lui frappa de nouveau la fesse avant de l'écarter pour regarder son sexe le forer. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. Trey avait un côté obscène qui l'excitait indiciblement.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Bon tout le monde est encore vivant ? J'ai perdu personne en cours de route ? Mdr

J'attends vos réactions 🙊


	7. Chapitre 7

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

* * *

Bully entra chez Trey en se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine. Allant se prendre un truc à manger dans le frigo il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Trey n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, il était donc sûrement encore au lit pensa-t-il. Arrivant dans le couloir il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, la porte était ouverte. Il trouva bien quelqu'un allongé dans le grand lit, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Trey. D'ailleurs l'identité de la _brune_ dont les cheveux en bataille couvraient le visage ne l'intéressait pas. C'était juste une nana de plus…

Trey sorti de sa salle de bain. Serviette à la main, il s'essuyait le crâne lorsqu'il tomba sur Bully et se figea instantanément.

La veille, Isaiah et lui avaient forniqué comme des bêtes. Les vêtements éparpillés au sol, et même les draps à eux seuls, en témoignaient. Alors il appréhendait un peu la réaction de son ami.

« - S'te plait, épargnes-moi ça... »

Fit celui-ci en grimaçant avant de lever une main en tournant le visage ailleurs. Trey fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de tilter. Esquissant un sourire amusé, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité et attrapa un jogging qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la chambre. Bully le suivi.

« - La nuit a été chaude ?

\- Tu sais pas à quel point... »

Souffla Trey en allant chercher à boire dans le frigo. Isaiah s'était avéré avoir une bonne endurance lui aussi... Ils n'avaient cessé leurs ébats que très tôt dans la matinée et depuis le plus jeune dormait comme une masse.

Bully se posa sur une chaise en lâchant.

« - Ça fait trois heures que j't'appelle mec ! On était censé avoir un vol, tous les deux, tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Ouais, mais j'ai eu un imprévu.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de réfléchir avec ta bite ?

\- Un jour, peut-être... »

Ricana Trey. Il devinait que si Bully n'était pas au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la personne allongée dans ses draps. Se pinçant les lèvres, il fini par reprendre.

« - Écoutes, fais nous d'autres réservations. J'ai quelques trucs à régler mais j'te retrouve chez toi cet aprem. Mh ? »

Passant le bras autour des épaules de son ami, il le poussa à se lever et le guida vers la sortie.

« - Déconnes pas Trey, j'te connais. Tu m'éjectes pour continuer à t'envoyer en l'air avec ta go mais si t'es pas chez moi à 15h pétantes…

\- J'y serais, salut. »

Fit Trey en le raccompagnant.

« - J'y crois pas... »

Rigola Bully en secouant légèrement de la tête. Trey était irrécupérable se dit-il amusé. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il se tourna de nouveau vers Trey et vit arriver une autre personne derrière lui. Sa conquête de cette nuit. Penchée en avant en sortant du couloir, ses cheveux lui cachaient encore le visage, et lorsqu'elle les dégagea Bully se figea. Toute envie de rire l'ayant quitté.

Trey n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner. Il comprit seulement au regard assassin que Bully tourna vers lui qu'Isaiah était derrière lui. Sur le coup, le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre. En se réveillant il avait pensé que Trey était parti, ou dans une autre pièce et qu'il pourrait partir sans avoir à le croiser car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais cette situation précise était cent fois plus gênante. Décidant de ne pas s'éterniser il termina d'enfiler ses chaussures et s'attacha négligemment les cheveux. Puis attrapant sa veste sur le fauteuil il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre part aux explications qui allaient suivre et lâcha simplement.

« - Désolé... »

Son intention n'avait jamais été de compromettre Trey auprès de qui que ce soit. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait espéré pouvoir mettre Bully dehors avant qu'Isaiah ne se réveille mais c'était raté. Et le brun avait très bien fait de partir.

« - Tu m'expliques ?! »

Fit Bully à la fois enragé et confus.

« - J'crois que t'as pas besoin d'explications... »

Soupira Trey.

« - Et moi j'crois bien que oui ! »

Tonna son ami.

« - Putain mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, ce… c'était lui à l'instant dans ton plumard ? C'est… C'est avec lui que t'étais ? Putain dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça…

\- Ok, j'le dirais pas. »

Répondit Trey en se détournant de lui pour retourner à la cuisine. Mais son air insolent énerva encore plus Bully qui le rattrapa et le bouscula.

« - A quoi tu pensais ?! »

Trey ne répliqua rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire être surprit de cette réaction mais n'avait pas non plus de comptes à lui rendre.

« - Ce mec… Il peut te détruire maintenant, en un claquement de doigt.

\- Arrêtes ta parano…

\- Ma paran- T'es sérieux là ? Combien de fois c'est arrivé ? Combien de personnes on a du payer pour éviter des fuites sur ta vie privée.

\- Ecoutes, je sais très bien s'que je fais. Il dira rien à personne. C'est pas son genre.

\- Oh, alors vous baisez une fois et tu sais tout de lui, hein ? »

Reprit ironiquement Bully. Trey se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas toujours eu les choix les plus judicieux en ce qui concernait ses coups d'un soir il devait se l'avouer. Pourtant il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça par rapport à Isaiah .Mais face à son absence de réponse son ami lui s'inquieta.

« - Non parce que, c'était la première fois, hein ? Tu… Vous vous êtes vu qu'une seule et unique fois, rassures-moi.

\- Oui. »

S'agaça Trey. Bully soupira de soulagement. Pendant une minute il avait imaginé que cette histoire durait depuis un moment sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Car il connaissait la curiosité sexuelle exubérante de Trey. Tant que quelque chose l'obsédait chez une de ses conquêtes, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui passe... Se passant les mains sur le visage, il reprit à bout de force.

« - Ok… Je peux… comprendre que t'ai eu, envie d'explorer autre chose, mais c'est très mauvais pour ton image. Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que-

\- J'compte pas le crier sur tous les toits. Rassures-toi. »

S'agaça de nouveau Trey. Bully le regarda fixement avant de lâcher dédaigneux.

« - Ben j'espère pour toi que ton p'tit copain non plus ! »

Puis le laissant là, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'en alla. Trey se pinça les lèvres. Bully levait tout de même un léger doute en lui. Allant chercher son téléphone, il voulu contacter Isaiah. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression et décida de laisser couler. Ils avaient passé une nuit plutôt intéressante il y avait de grandes chances pour que le plus jeune veuille réitérer ça alors il allait juste attendre qu'il ne le rappelle.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Le lendemain Trey se plongea dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle chanson. La recherche de plaisir et le sexe avaient toujours été sa source d'inspiration. Et en se repassant en mémoire sa nuit avec Isaiah, à la présence et l'énergie si intense qu'il avait eut malgré ses réticentes du début, il avait vite attrapé un cahier et son téléphone pour enregistrer ses premiers jets.

 _She said that she didn't wanna be loved..._

 _She kissing on me, she tugging on me..._  
 _This girl is bad, bad, bad_

 _She lovin' it..._

 _She let go and her body get loose_  
 _Oh, you should see the way that she moves_

Lorsqu'il prit une pause, il fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant qu'il avait un message vocal. Il l'écouta, c'était Isaiah, lui demandant le rappeler. Esquissant un léger sourire, il appuya sur le bouton rappel.

« - Hey. »

Fit l'aîné lorsque le plus jeune décrocha.

« - Hey. »

Répondit Isaiah. Trey senti la gêne dans sa voix et rigola.

« - Tu sais t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Bully. Il aboie beaucoup mais il mord pas. »

Isaiah rigola légèrement.

« - J'espère pour toi. J'suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'entrée.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Trey.

« - Ça veut dire que tu voulais filer sans dire au revoir ? »

Sa question sécha totalement Isaiah qui resta un instant bouche bée. Trey explosa de rire et le plus jeune reprit.

« - Arrêtes, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que

\- Nan, non, non. T'allais partir comme un voleur. »

Insista Trey.

« - Tu heurtes mes sentiments. Vas falloir te faire pardonner... »

Ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Isaiah rigola de nouveau.

« - C'est ça ouais.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas envie de remettre ça ?

\- J'sais pas trop... »

Soupira le plus jeune. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été sans conteste aussi ardente que plaisante. Mais à ce propos, l'ange et le démon se disputaient encore sur ses épaules…

Trey entendit quelqu'un parler en arrière plan et Isaiah reprit prestement.

« - Écoutes j'dois te laisser.

\- Ok...

\- On s'rappelle un de ces quatre.

\- Com- »

Tenta Trey, mais Isaiah raccrocha.

« - On s'rappelle un de cas quatre… ? »

Répéta-t-il en regardant son téléphone hébété. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase qu'il sortait lorsqu'il n'avait plus l'intention de revoir une de ses conquêtes...

Isaiah n'avait pas révoqué l'idée qu'ils se revoient. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas le temps en ce moment... Ou peut-être qu'il avait encore changé d'avis, c'était une théorie probable, mais Trey n'avait pas l'intention d'être à sa disposition ou le laisser se défiler. Il avait toujours été celui qui menait le jeu et ça n'allait pas changer d'aussitôt.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Le lendemain il reçu un mail venant de l'association d'Isaiah et devina aisément que c'était suite à une sélection automatique. On lui proposait de participer à un des ateliers d'accompagnement et s'il était d'accord, Trey devait répondre en sélectionnant une des dates qui lui étaient proposées. En ce moment, il était de retour en studio et tentait de ne se concentrer que là dessus. Mais en occultant son petit arrangement avec le brun, Trey avait bel et bien envie de donner plus que de l'argent pour aider ces jeunes. Il pouvait donner de son temps et partager son expérience si nécessaire. Alors prenant son agenda il compara les dates et renvoya sa réponse.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

« - Voici les listes de bénévoles pour les ateliers. Classée par date comme tu l'a demandé.

\- Merci Marnie. »

Fit Isaiah en lui prenant le dossier des mains. Il s'agissait d'une liste pour le mois arrivant. En fonction des participants lui et son équipe devaient organiser les ateliers sous différents thèmes et activités. Tout devait être bouclé dans deux semaines pour que le programme soit envoyé aux participants et communiqué aux résidents. C'était ce pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à consacrer aux batifolages. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne repensait pas quelques fois à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Trey ni au fait de recommencer…

Se dirigeant vers une des salles au rez-de-chaussé il se posa sur la large table trônant au centre de chacune d'entre elles et ouvrit le dossier pour survoler rapidement le nom des participants. Il étaient plutôt nombreux et certains très connus. Ça le touchait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient mobiliser des personnalités de renommée pour aider les résidents à traverser cette période difficile de leurs vies. Depuis l'inauguration de son atelier, le nombre de jeunes se présentant à eux avait augmenté. Et même si les assistantes sociales les aidaient à faire le tri entre ceux qui étaient vraiment dans une situation précaire et ceux qui voulaient juste attirer l'attention en fréquentant un des lieux à la mode en ce moment, ils restaient nombreux à avoir besoin de soutien.

Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en tombant sur un des noms de la liste : Tremaine Neverson. Trey était donc capable d'accorder son temps pour autre chose que le sexe. C'était une nouvelle plutôt bonne se dit-il. Son téléphone sonna et le sorti de ses pensées, c'était une des ses sœurs qui l'appelait en visio.

« - Salut le gnome. »

Lança Isaiah. Sa cadette le toisa avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« - Salut le vieux. »

L'aîné explosa de rire et se lâcha mollement au fond de son siège. Tournant toute son attention vers sa sœur. Elle était restée à Chicago avec ses deux autres sœurs et leur grand-mère. Isaiah était très proche d'elles.

« - Alors, quoi d'neuf ? »

Lança-t-il gentiment.

« - J'ai rompu avec Blake.

\- Tu pouvais pas commencer par une bonne nouvelle ?

\- J'pensais que ça le serait pour toi. »

Rigola sa sœur. Isaiah haussa des épaules et elle continua étonnée.

« - Ben tu l'aimais pas trop.

\- Non, j'voulais juste m'assurer qu'il déconne pas avec toi. Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu l'aimais bien, non ?

\- Ouais… Mais j'ai découvert qu'il aimait bien plusieurs autres filles.

\- Navré de l'entendre. Tu veux que j'lui donne une leçon ? »

Isaiah n'était peut-être plus souvent à Chicago mais il avait beaucoup de contacts là-bas. Sa sœur esquissa un sourire, il avait toujours été tellement protecteur avec elles.

« - Nan. »

Répondit-elle pourtant.

« - J'm'en suis déjà chargée.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Rigola Isaiah. Elle avait l'air de prendre cette trahison plutôt bien.

« - Mh, mh, j'ai prit le numéro des autres filles. Elles étaient pas toutes ravies d'apprendre qu'elles étaient pas les seules. Alors on s'est arrangé pour lui donner un rendez-vous avec une d'entre nous, puis on a toutes débarquées les unes après les autres, comme si de rien n'était. T'aurais vu sa tête, c'était vraiment trop drôle. On lui a renversé toute sorte de trucs dessus, il était tout dégueulasse. Comme il l'est à l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais s'que j'pense de la vengeance Anna...

\- Ouais. C'est un plat qu'on mange brûlant.

\- Exactement. »

Rigola l'aîné. Il n'allait pas faire la morale à sa sœur parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas bouffer par les autres. C'était une Taylor, une battante de naissance.

« - Et toi, quoi d'neuf frérot ?

\- Comme d'hab.

\- Le taf ?

\- Quoi d'autre … »

Souffla Isaiah en lui montrant sa pile de dossiers. Anna grimaça.

« - Franchement tu devrais faire une pause. Tu repasses quand par ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

Soupira Isaiah.

« - P't'être dans le courant du mois prochain. J'ai pas mal de trucs à planifier là, ça va pas être possible tout de suite.

\- Ok. Au fait, t'as vu l'interview de ce machin truc Campbell ?

\- Non mais on m'en a parlé. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah. Tony Campbell était un sportif professionnel très connu pour son sens de la provocation et de la médisance médiatique. Isaiah l'avait rencontré lors du championnat de basket de sa sœur Deni l'année précédente. Lorsqu'il était encore au lycée il avait fait parti de l'équipe de basket et était un des meilleurs joueurs. Ils avaient gagné la compétition nationale deux années d'affilée et la passion de sa cadette découlait sans aucun doute de la sienne.

Ce Tony Campbell avait ouvertement insinué dans une récente interview que le brun n'était médiatisé qu'à cause du drame avec son petit ami. Qu'on surestimait sans autre raison son supposé talent. Que cette histoire d'association gay n'aurait jamais du prendre une telle ampleur car, en tant que jeune de quartier, et noir qui plus est, Isaiah aurait dû miser sur une carrière de sportif pour briller au lieu de surfer sur son homosexualité.

« - Tu devrais le remettre à sa place. Ce type sait pas du tout de quoi il parle. Il te connaît même pas ! »

S'agaça sa sœur.

« - C'est exactement pour ça qu'il mérite pas de réponse. J'ai des choses plus constructives à faire.

\- Oui mais-

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vous ai dit à toi et aux filles ?

\- De ne pas prendre part aux ragots sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais ce mec,

\- J'me fiche de ce qu'il dit Anna. Ça m'empêche pas de dormir et certainement pas d'avancer dans mes projets. Le temps montrera bien qui a raison.

\- Mouais... »

Se renfrogna sa sœur. Passant à autre chose Isaiah demanda doucement.

« - Et Ma' ?

\- Elle pète le feu en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Rigola Isaiah. Leur grand mère avait fait de son mieux pour les élever malgré toutes les difficultés qui s'étaient présentées. Elle avait malheureusement échoué avec leur frère aîné, mais Isaiah et ses sœurs étaient sa plus grande fierté. Anna hocha de la tête.

« - Ouais, laisse tomber, que elle sort. J'crois elle doit avoir un mec c'est pas possible.

\- Ce serait trop bizarre ! »

Grimaça Isaiah. Anna explosa de rire.

« - Mais trop !

\- Et les filles ?

\- Délia va faire une crise. Elle a essayé de t'avoir et tu l'as pas rappelé.

\- Sérieux ? J'ai pas vu son appel. Elle voulait quoi ?

\- En fait c'est pour nous trois. On aimerait bien avoir quelques nouveaux vêtements... »

Fit-elle en prenant une bouille mignonne. Isaiah roula légèrement des yeux.

« - Oui je sais ! Mais Eddie fête son annif dans deux semaines, on veut être fraîches. Puis ça te fera de la pub gratuite.

\- Arrêtes de faire la micheto, c'est bon. »

Balaya Isaiah d'un geste de la main.

« - Envoi moi le nom des modèles que vous voulez j'vais essayer de vous les trouver.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci ! T'es l'meilleur !

\- Je sais oui, on m'le dit souvent. »

Ricana Isaiah.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Voili voilou, petite suite tranquille 😁


	8. Chapitre 8

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

* * *

Un mois entier c'était écoulé depuis la nuit torride qu'Isaiah et Trey avaient passé. Si de son côté Isaiah ne c'était consacré qu'à son travail, Trey lui avait reprit ses habitudes et eut d'autres conquêtes. Cependant, la plus part de ses aventures s'avéraient être fades après le goût que lui avait laissé le jeune brun. Oui, amusant et distrayant l'espace de quelques heures peut-être, mais il ne pouvait d'arrêter de penser à Isaiah et à la prochaine fois qu'il l'aurait dans son lit.

Ça s'annonçait compliqué car le plus jeune semblait l'éviter de nouveau. Il prétendait ne pas avoir le temps. Trey aussi était plutôt prit entre le studio et les apparitions publiques. Pourtant, il trouvait toujours le temps pour le sexe.

Aujourd'hui allait peut-être être l'occasion de lui mettre de nouveau la main dessus. Trey savait qu'il faudrait très peu de pression à Isaiah pour craquer de nouveau.

Il se rendit à l'association pour l'atelier qu'il animait à ce jour et tout se passa bien. Lorsqu'il demanda après Isaiah on l'informa qu'il était en déplacement avec un des résidents qui avait un entretien pour intégrer une équipe de basket mais qu'il devrait revenir en fin d'après midi. Effectivement, alors que l'atelier touchait à sa fin Isaiah fit son apparition.

« - Hey.

\- Salut. »

Répondit Trey en lui adressant un léger sourire. Isaiah portait un ensemble survêtement et avait les cheveux tirés en arrière mais Trey le revit nu. Les cheveux emmêlés et ondulants sauvagement devant son visage alors qu'il le chevauchait.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Demanda Isaiah, le sortant de ses pensées. Trey rigola doucement en se grattant la barbe et hocha de la tête.

« - Bien. Ils sont un peu rebelles dans leur vision des choses mais archi à l'écoute. J'pense que vous faites du bon travail avec ces jeunes.

\- Merci. C'est sympas d'avoir prit sur ton temps pour aider.

\- Franchement, je reviens quand tu veux. C'est aussi enrichissant pour moi que ça l'est pour eux.

\- Ok. J'en prend note. »

S'amusa Isaiah.

« - Excuses-moi. »

Fit-il ensuite, tournant son attention sur les quelques résidents qui vinrent à lui. Un petite poignée d'autre vint à Trey et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de quitter la salle. Les jeunes se dirigèrent diffusément vers l'accueil ou la sortie et Trey retint Isaiah par le bras.

« - On peu discuter deux minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, dis moi.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les p'tits.

\- Oh… Tu veux pas parler de ça plus tard ?

\- Non. »

Rétorqua Trey en lui adressant un léger sourire en coin.

« - Parce que je sais que tu vas encore te défiler… »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une des résidentes se précipita vers eux.

« - Oh Iz! C'est vrai que Noah va être sélectionné par une nouvelle équipe ?

\- Y'a de fortes chance oui. »

Répondit-il.

« - Oh ! Et dis ! On pourra aller voir ses matchs tu penses ?

\- Si il est prit il aura besoin de votre soutien à coup sur.

\- Génial ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de joie. Puis elle tourna le regard vers Trey.

« - Désolée de vous avoir interrompu…

\- C'est rien. »

Souffla le chanteur. La jeune fille s'éloigna et Trey glissa les mains dans ses poches en reprenant doucement.

« - Invites moi chez toi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

S'indigna Isaiah. Trey ancra son regard dans le sien et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le déshabillant du regard. Isaiah soupira doucement.

« - Ok, arrêtes ça.

\- Tu sais comment faire… Y'a encore un étage que j'ai pas visité... »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Il avait envie d'être avec Trey, mais dans le même temps il se sentait encore mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ça. Cependant les couloirs de l'association étaient loin d'être le lieu pour leur petit flirt. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il abdiqua finalement.

« - Suis-moi. »

Esquissant un sourire victorieux, Trey lui emboîta le pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall puis Isaiah appela l'ascenseur qui arriva dans la minutes et il montèrent. Le plus jeune tapa le code donnant accès au 1er étage mais aussitôt que les portes se refermèrent, Trey le prit par les hanches et glissa les mains sous son t-shirt.

« - Trey ! »

Fit Isaiah surprit en le repoussant légèrement. Le plus âgé l'attira vers lui et pressa son bassin contre le sien.

« - J'te veux, maintenant.

\- Je peux pas. Pas… Pas maintenant…

\- T'en ai sûr ? »

Fit Trey en fourrant le visage dans son cou. Isaiah poussa un léger soupire lorsqu'il commença à mordiller sa peau.

« - J'suis censé terminer une commande pour demain... »

Remontant une main contre sa nuque, Trey pressa sa peau et déplaça les lèvres contre les siennes. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il empoigna Isaiah par les cheveux. Lui tirant légèrement la tête en arrière, il souffla contre ses lèvres.

« - J'ai beaucoup mieux à t'offrir... »

Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise et le repoussa. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il fini par esquisser un léger sourire.

« - Ok. »

Le sourire de Trey s'en agrandit et il suivit Isaiah hors de l'ascenseur. Se mordillant la lèvre alors que le plus jeune ouvrait la porte de son appartement, Trey fini par demander curieux.

« - T'es le seul a avoir accès à cet étage ?

\- Non. Dana passe aussi.

\- Souvent ?

\- Maintenant qu'elle habite à L.A, ouais…

\- On va essayer de pas s'faire prendre alors. »

Ricana Trey en le poussant à l'intérieur. Isaiah rigola et l'aîné referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Ok... »

Commença-t-il en le lâchant. Isaiah se tourna vers lui et Trey se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en le dévorant du regard.

« - Si tu veux retourner rapidement ton taff, déshabilles toi. »

Isaiah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis esquissa un léger sourire. C'était la toute première fois qu'il recevait un ordre de ce genre. Et malgré son caractère insoumis, il allait y obéir sagement.

Enlevant d'abord son sweat-shirt il attrapa ensuite les rebords de son t-shirt et l'ôta. Puis sans quitter Trey du regard il détacha le cordon de son jogging et l'abaissa. Ôtant ses chaussures, il se débarrassa ensuite de son vêtement.

« - Entièrement. »

Fit Trey en remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et abaissa lentement son boxer. Habituellement, il ne laissait jamais personne avoir le dessus face à lui. Mais l'idée de laisser l'aîné le commander ainsi l'amusait assez... Trey esquissa un sourire en coin. L'excitation grimpait en lui à une vitesse folle. Jamais à leur rencontre il n'aurait imaginé avoir un tel pouvoir sur Isaiah. Le simple fait qu'il ne se plie à ses volontés était grisant. Trey vint vers lui et passa un bras autour de se taille. Isaiah se pinça de nouveau les lèvres en levant le regard vers lui. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, Trey empoigna sa verge en éveil et la caressa. Isaiah s'accrocha d'un bras à l'épaule de Trey et s'humecta légèrement les lèvres.

« - C'est bon ? »

Souffla-t-il à son oreille en continuant à le masturber doucement. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête et Trey se mordit la lèvre. Concentré, il enregistrait dans un coin de sa mémoire les réactions d'Isaiah à chacun de ses mouvements. Comme une expérience…

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et attrapa sa veste, se dégageant de sa prise il se plaça devant lui il la lui enleva. S'attaquant ensuite à son haut il lança doucement.

« - Y'a pas de raisons qu'y ai que toi qui profite de la vue...

\- Vrai… »

Fit Trey légèrement amusé. Débouclant sa ceinture il enleva ensuite son jean. Isaiah descendit une main vers ses bourses par dessus son sous-vêtement mais Trey le retourna et lâcha en lui claquant le cul.

« - C'est l'heure du goûter. »

Isaiah ne comprit pas de suite mais Trey le traîna jusqu'à la table à manger, qui était le meuble le plus proche. Le retournant il lui fit poser les mains dessus et pressa son corps contre le sien.

« - C'est fou comme tu m'excites... »

Haleta-t-il dans son cou. C'était un fait et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'Isaiah avait une odeur différente, un goût différent... masculin... Trey ne savait pas et il s'en fichait. Tel un junkie, il voulait juste sa dose.

De son côté Isaiah soupira légèrement quand son souffle chaud fouetta sa peau. Il était dans le même était que l'aîné et le plus drôle étaient qu'ils n'avaient encore strictement rien fait. Trey lui claqua vivement la fesse en lui mordant l'épaule et Isaiah soupira de nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre. Prenant de la salive contre ses doigts Trey les glissa ensuite entre ses fesses. Le cajolant d'abord des phalanges il fini par entrer un doigt en lui. Isaiah poussa un soupire et l'attrapa par le poignet. Le repoussant légèrement il se retourna. Trey posa une main contre son cou et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - J'veux t'la mettre. »

Souffla-t-il.

« - J'veux que tu me suces. »

Répondit Isaiah sur le même ton. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Trey, plus que surprit, relâcha sa prise et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Compromis. »

Lâcha-t-il ensuite légèrement amusé face à l'air peu amène de l'aîné. Trey se pinça les lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande venant du cadet. Pourtant Isaiah le lui avait dit, il ne comptait pas être sa chose. Ses désirs à lui étaient aussi légitimes que ceux de Trey. Et vu la façon dont il le fixait, avec son sourire suffisant, l'aîné comprit que c'était un test. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, ou alors Isaiah refuserait aussi certainement de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait...

« - Tu vas prendre chère ensuite, juste pour ça. »

Souffla finalement Trey. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre amusé et remonta la main jusqu'à sa nuque. Rapprochant son visage du sien il répondit doucement.

« - Allez... J'suis sûr que t'as envie d'élargir ton champ de compétences... »

Puis il le tira gentiment, le poussant à s'agenouiller devant lui. Trey obtempéra. Gardant son regard accroché au sien il se baissa en face de lui. Prenant son sexe de sa main libre, Isaiah se branla légèrement. Trey se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de se décider à se jeter à l'eau. Plus tôt il lui taillerait sa pipe, plus tôt il aurait son cul pensa-t-il. C'était sans compter sur la volonté d'Isaiah à faire durer son moment. Lorsque l'aîné ouvrit la bouche pour y prendre son sexe, Isaiah se recula légèrement.

« - Non... »

Trey fronça des sourcils et Isaiah se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher doucement.

« - Lèches la.

\- Sérieusement ?!»

S'indigna Trey.

« - Ouais.»

Fit Isaiah en esquissant un léger sourire.

« - Tu fais chier...»

Râla Trey, pour autant, il s'exécuta. Après tout, il s'était convaincu qu'il voulait tester de nouveaux horizons. Il n'avait aucune raison de battre en retraite maintenant que ces horizons pointaient devant son visage... Se rapprochant d'Isaiah, qui avait plaqué son sexe contre son ventre, il aventura le bout de sa langue sur sa verge puis la remonta contre sa peau de façon un peu timide. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il pensait que l'aîné aurait apporté un peu plus de résistance avant de céder. Au lieu de ça, Trey s'accommoda rapidement de sa tâche et fit ce qu'il avait demandé. Il le lécha, avidement. Y appliquant bien plus que juste le bout de la langue. Se redressant légèrement il posa les lèvres contre la verge du plus jeune et caressa sa peau. Isaiah poussa un léger soupire et empoigna de nouveau son sexe, le dirigeant contre ses lèvres. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire, Trey le prit dans sa bouche sans réticences. Rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière Isaiah poussa un nouveau soupire et l'aîné l'agrippa par les hanches. A sa grande surprise et bien que l'idée de se retrouver dans cette position ne soit bizarre, il appréciait lui aussi sa première fellation. Peut-être toujours à cause de ce contentement qu'il éprouvait à faire gémir Isaiah.

Haletant doucement le plus jeune recula le bassin. Se libérant de sa prise. Trey s'essuya la bouche en se relevant et le prit par les hanches.

« - Alors, c'était bon?

\- Ouais.»

Rigola doucement Isaiah.

« - Ok. A moi maintenant.»

Fit Trey. Le retournant il le prit par la nuque et le poussa à se pencher au dessus de la table. Isaiah se dégagea machinalement de sa prise mais resta légèrement penché au dessus du meuble. Trey lui écarta la fesse d'une main et cracha contre sa raie. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. L'aîné se recula légèrement, observant distraitement ses chaires pulser d'envie. Puis l'empoignant des deux mains il lui écarta de nouveau les fesses et glissa sa langue entre elles. Léchant avidement son antre. Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Trey le titilla quelques instant avant de se redresser.

« - Bouges pas...»

Fit-il doucement. Puis allant chercher un préservatif il l'enfila et revint vers Isaiah. Le prenant par la hanche d'une main il prit son sexe de l'autre et le pénétra doucement jusqu'à la garde. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche en gémissant lorsqu'il arriva au bout. Le prenant par les hanches Trey commença à bouger. Claquant son bassin contre sa peau à un rythme soutenu.

« - Ha...»

Gémit Isaiah en se redressant légèrement. Posant une main dans son dos Trey le poussa à rester penché et attrapa un de ses bras. Le tirant en arrière il le bloqua dans son dos et lâcha doucement.

« - Han... Ouais, j'te l'ai dis... tu vas morfler...»

Isaiah tenta vaguement de libérer son bras mais ne résista pas vraiment. Parce que ce contrôle que prenait Trey l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne le dérangeait.

L'aîné le culbuta vigoureusement. Lui tirant les plaintes les plus excitantes imaginables. Lorsque Trey lui lâcha le bras Isaiah le rattrapa par le poignet et guida sa main contre son sexe. Trey esquissa un sourire et l'empoigna pour le caresser. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres puis soupira. Se redressant légèrement il s'aida de son appui sur la table pour pousser son bassin contre celui de l'aîné. Le coupant dans son rythme il se recula contre lui et bougea doucement. Trey se mordit la lèvre inférieure en suivant ses mouvements. Puis le prenant par la nuque il se recula, sortant lentement sa verge de son antre avant de revenir en lui.

« - Ah oui...»

Souffla Isaiah. Trey réitéra son mouvement une ou deux fois avant de le reprendre par les hanches pour le culbuter doucement. Puis se reculant, il se retira. Attrapant une chaise il la tira et s'assit dessus en invitant Isaiah à venir au dessus de lui. Le plus jeune l'enjamba lentement, se posant sur ses cuisses. Trey ancra son regard dans le sien avec un léger sourire et l'attrapa par la fesse d'une main. De l'autre, il glissa son sexe en lui. Soutenant son regard, Isaiah posa une main contre sa gorge tandis qu'il le pénétrait et serra légèrement. Se pinçant les lèvres de plaisir il commença à bouger au dessus de lui. S'empalant doucement contre son sexe dur, il le lâcha et déplaça les mains sur ses genoux pour avoir un meilleur appui. Trey le prit par les hanches, le laissant faire. Se penchant en avant il embrassa et lécha sa peau offerte en lâchant doucement.

« - Oh oui bébé vas y, montes moi...»

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. Continuant à bouger contre lui. Trey déclenchait en lui une passion enflammée d'une ardeur indicible.

Posant le front contre celui de l'aîné, il bougea beaucoup plus doucement, pendant un instant, soulevant et abaissant le bassin vraiment très lascivement. Trey poussa un soupire. Isaiah faisait lentement sortir son sexe de moitié avant de le reprendre totalement. C'était exquis. Puis, passant un bras autour de ses épaules le plus jeune recommença à s'empaler contre lui et souffla difficilement.

« - J'vais venir...»

Trey se pinça les lèvres, lui aussi était proche.

« - Han...»

Gémit Isaiah qui se masturbait tout en le chevauchant.

« - Han putain...»

Souffla-t-il en se libérant entre ses doigts. Il ralenti ses mouvements et Trey se retira. Se débarrassant de la capote il se branla à son tour et attrapa Isaiah par la nuque. Se rapprochant, il demanda.

« - J'peux jouir sur ton visage ?

\- Non.»

Souffla doucement Isaiah. Trey lâcha un jurons et le cadet rigola légèrement. Se penchant vers lui il captura ses lèvres et remplaça sa main par la sienne. Le caressant vigoureusement tout en l'embrassant ardemment. Trey rompit leur échange en gémissant et s'accrocha à Isaiah.

« - Han... Han oui...»

Souffla-t-il en se raidissant. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en continuant et l'aîné fini par éjaculer entre ses doigts en haletant. Se pinçant les lèvres Isaiah se leva. Trey rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant, encore sous le coup de son orgasme. Le plus jeune s'essuya les mains et attrapa ses vêtements sur le sol.

« - Bon sang...»

Souffla doucement Trey. Isaiah se tourna vers lui en se rhabillant et esquissa un sourire. Ce sentiment de plénitude après un orgasme était peut-être un bien la meilleure des drogues.

L'aîné se leva et alla à son tour ramasser ses habits. Isaiah se posa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et défit difficilement sa queue de cheval compte tenu que ses cheveux étaient encore emmêlés dans son fichu élastique. Il demanda doucement.

« - Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Non ça va.»

Déclina l'aîné.

« - Si je reste plus longtemps tu risques de pas pouvoir finir ton boulot.»

Ajouta-t-il goguenard. Isaiah rigola légèrement en passant son élastique à son poignet et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en se levant.

« - J'te raccompagne.

\- Ok.»

Accepta Trey. Il le fallait bien d'ailleurs car il ne savait pas comment retourner au parking de lui même. Cependant lorsqu'Isaiah passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras. Le plus jeune leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et Trey lâcha simplement.

« - Rejettes plus mes appels. Me mythone plus. T'as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi alors accepte le. Parce que je compte pas te courir après sans arrêt.»

Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui plaisait pas, mais dans le fond Trey avait raison.

« - Ok.»

Répondit-il alors sans chercher à discuter.

« - Tu vois...»

Fit Trey avec un léger sourire.

« - J'suis peut-être obsessionnel mais je fini toujours par avoir s'que j'veux.»

Isaiah fronça des sourcils et fini par répondre.

« - Vas chier Neverson...

\- Roh je plaisante... Mais c'est vrai non?»

Rigola l'aîné. Isaiah ouvrit la porte en le fixant et lança.

« - Avances, tu veux bien. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes sottises.»

Trey rigola en enfilant sa veste et il quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Hey hey, alors, que pensez vous de nos deux camarades jusqu'à maintenant.

Est-ce que Isaiah va enfin arrêter de fuir ses désirs ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

* * *

Isaiah fut étonné de voir Bully entrer dans sa galerie. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sa toute première exposition temporaire. Il avait choisi de présenter les peintures d'un ancien résident du foyer de Chicago qui tentait de trouver sa place dans le monde artistique depuis près d'un an maintenant.

S'éloignant du groupe avec qui il discutait, Isaiah se dirigea vers Bully qui avançait vers lui le visage fermé. Arrivant en face de du jeune brun il lui tendit une enveloppe.

« - De la part de Trey. »

Fit-il d'un ton froid et distant. Isaiah prit l'enveloppe sans un mot et Bully le toisa légèrement avant de jeter un œil aux tableaux exposés. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

L'interphone du portail sonna et Trey vérifia qui c'était. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Isaiah. Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une fois depuis que Trey était passé à l'association trois semaines plus tôt. Ça ne ressemblait pas au plus jeune de passer à l'improviste mais il fallait croire qu'il était déjà addict à son aîné.

Rigolant à cette idée Trey ouvrit la grille. Il déverrouilla ensuite sa porte d'entrée, attendant que le jeune n'en franchisse le seuil. Quelques minutes plus tard Isaiah entra lentement.

« - Salut, je pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. »

Lança Trey avec un sourire en coin. Mais ancrant son regard dans le sien, Isaiah plaqua une grande enveloppe marron contre le torse de l'aîné et lâcha froidement.

« - Sympa... »

Trey fronça légèrement de sourcils en prenant l'enveloppe et demanda doucement.

« - C'est quoi ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir. »

S'agaça Isaiah. Trey n'en fut que plus confus. Il décida de sortir le document que contenait l'enveloppe. C'était un contrat. En lisant les premières lignes, il comprit que le document engageait Isaiah à ne jamais rien dire au sujet des relations qu'il entretenait avec Trey, ce moyennant finances.

« - Tu me prend pour quoi ? »

Fit Isaiah légèrement agacé, le sortant de sa lecture. Trey releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Qui t'as donné ça ?

\- Ton manager.

\- Bully ? »

S'étonna Trey. Isaiah croisa les bras contre son torse en hochant légèrement de la tête.

« - C'est une blague ... »

Souffla Trey avant de reprendre.

« - Écoutes, j'suis vraiment désolé. Il m'est jamais passé par l'esprit de te faire signer une connerie pareille.

\- Oui ben j'm'en fiche. Je cherche pas à me prendre la tête j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer. Si ce mec prend des décisions à ta place, alors c'est terminé. »

Fit Isaiah avant de se détourner de lui. Trey le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Ok, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais attends deux minutes on va discuter.

\- C'est pas avec moi que tu dois discuter. Règles ça si tu veux qu'on continue de baiser. »

Trancha le plus jeune. Trey le lâcha en se pinçant les lèvres et hocha de la tête.

Lorsqu'il parti, Trey prit son téléphone et appela Bully.

« - T'es où ? »

Demanda-t-il sans effusion de bienséance. Dès qu'il eu la réponse il attrapa ses clefs et se mit en route.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Le portail s'ouvrit et Trey entra en roulant lentement jusqu'aux autres voitures. Se garant dans l'allée il descendit avant de se diriger nonchalement vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il sonna une belle brune lui ouvrit tout sourire.

«- Hey ! Ça fait longtemps !

\- Salut Éva, quoi de neuf?

\- Ça pousse. »

Rigola la jeune femme en posant la main contre son ventre arrondit. Trey rigola et lança doucement.

«- Je vois ça. Encore félicitations ma belle.

\- Merci. Les gars sont dans le jardin.

\- OK super. »

Trey connaissait les lieux. C'était la villa d'un de leurs amis. Il se dirigea vers le jardin où plusieurs mecs jouaient aux dés. En le voyant ils levèrent les bras et s'exclamèrent gaiement mais personne ne bougea étant donné qu'ils étaient en pleine partie. Rigolant il se rapprocha et lança.

«- Tu devrais arrêter de claquer ton fric, avoir des jumeaux ça coûte.

\- Eva m'a forcé a arrêter les paris. On joue juste pour le plaisir. »

Se plaignit son ami . Un autre rigola en lançant moqueur .

«- On à toujours su qui portait la culotte dans votre couple. »

Les gars rigolèrent et Trey tourna le regard vers Bully. Lui faisant un léger signe de tête il l'invita à le suivre. L'aîné s'exécuta et suivi Trey. S'éloignant assez des autres qui exultaient sur leur jeu, Trey se tourna vers Bully qui fronça des sourcils. Trey pouffa d'amusement face à sa question silencieuse et répondit en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - T'as refilé un contrat a Isaiah ?

\- Ouais .»

Répondit naturellement Bully .

« - Qui t'as demandé de faire ça ?

\- Quoi ? C'est toujours la façon dont on procède pour éviter des débordements, non ?

\- Sauf que j't'ai rien demandé cette fois.»

Souligna-t-il de nouveau. Bully fronça des sourcils et s'agaça un peu.

« - Je vais pas attendre que ce mec te la mette à l'envers avant de réagir. Je sais que tu continues à le voir. Et c'est complètement … J'trouve même pas les mots Trey… J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses tomber si bas…»

Trey lança un regard vers les autres pour être sûr que personne ne venait vers eux tandis que Bully continuait.

« - Ton addiction pour le sexe devient problématique. Tu devrais penser à voir un spécialiste. »

Là il pouffa légèrement de rire, incrédule, et lança doucement.

« - Tout ça parce que j'me tape un mec ? C'est juste du cul, ça change pas de d'habitude…

\- Mais putain ! »

S'énerva Bully. Trey ancra son regard dans le sien et lui fit les gros eux en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Baissant d'un ton Bully continua cependant toujours aussi hors de lui.

« - J'en reviens pas que t'agisses comme si c'était normal ! C'est tellement pas toi. T'as jamais été attiré par les mecs je comprends pas ton délire.

\- J'te demande pas de comprendre. J'te demande juste de fermer ta gueule, ok ? J'me fous de ton avis et j'te demande pas d'assurer mes arrières parce que je sais s'que je fais.»

Bully se pinça les lèvres. Il savait que cette histoire n'allait pas plaire à Trey car il ne l'avait pas consulté avant, mais il était bien loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il ne le rembarre de cette façon.

« - C'est la dernière fois que tu l'emmerdes avec tes conneries d'accord ? »

Ajouta-t-il . Bully se mordit la lèvre d'exaspération mais hocha de la tête. Retroussant légèrement la lèvre il lâcha.

« - M'appelle me pas quand ça te pétera à la gueule. »

Puis il se detourna de Trey, non sans le toiser avant. Retenant un ricanement moqueur Trey le rettrapa en passant le bras autour de son cou. Il s'était montré sec pour que Bully comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à interférer dans ses histoires lorsqu'il ne requierait pas son aide mais il n'était pas si agacé que ça.

Reprenant son attitude badine habituelle, il lança doucement en retournant vers les autres.

« - T'en fais pas, tu seras toujours mon préféré.

\- Vas t'faire foutre. »

Cracha Bully en se dégageant de sa prise, lui était vraiment en colère contre Trey. Son détachement habituel et la façon dont il faisait toujours tout paraître anodin n'allait pas l'avoir ce coup ci. Pour autant, Trey fut loin de s'en formaliser et rigola même légèrement. Arrivant au niveau de ses amis il lança doucement en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention

« - Bon, amusez-vous bien j'me casse.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais, ma mère m'attend pour le déjeuner. Elle va me tuer si je suis en retard.

\- OK le fils a maman ! »

Se moqua un des gars. Trey lui fit un doigt d'honneur en esquissant un léger sourire et les salua. Prenant son téléphone il envoya un texto à Isaiah disant :

 _« C'est réglé. On se voit quand ? »_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Le téléphone d'Isaiah sonna et il regarda l'identifiant. Esquissant un léger sourire, il répondit nonchalement.

« - Tremaine...

\- Salut toi, ça va ?

\- Tranquillement.

\- T'es occupé ? »

Isaiah haussa machinalement des épaules. Au début, le fait que Trey ne le contacte que lorsqu'il avait "besoin de lui" le dérangeait un peu. Maintenant il s'y était fait. Lorsqu'il était prit ou simplement pas d'humeur Trey n'en faisait d'ailleurs pas toute une histoire. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était plutôt simple.

«- J'peux t'accorder deux heures.

\- Ça f'ra l'affaire. T'es chez toi ?

\- Yep.

\- OK. Sors, j'suis à côté j'arrive dans 15minutes. »

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

« - Hey.»

Fit Isaiah en montant dans la voiture. Trey lui adressa un léger sourire et démarra. Glissant une main contre la nuque d'Isaiah il le tira légèrement en lançant.

« - On pourrait commencer maintenant.

\- Gardes tes yeux sur la route. »

Rigola Isaiah en repoussant son bras.

« - Oh mais ça c'est pas un problème. »

Ricana l'aîné. Isaiah rigola de nouveau en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un message et répondit distraitement tout en lâchant doucement.

«- T'es un fléau .. »

Trey rigola et enchaîna sur un sujet différent. Ils discutèrent un peu, de tout de rien et d'autre chose puis Isaiah remarqua soudain.

« - T'as raté la sortie.

\- On va pas chez moi.

\- Oh, ok ... Où alors ?

\- Tu verras quand on y sera.

\- Mh, j'ai peut être pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je déteste les surprises.

\- Détends toi, on quitte pas l'état. »

Rigola Trey. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble d'allure assez moderne.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Demanda Isaiah en détaillant les lieux du regard. Trey esquissa un léger sourire mais ne répondit qu'une fois à l' intérieur du bâtiment. Poussant une porte ils débouchèrent et dans une pièce qui n'était autre qu'un studio d'enregistrement.

« - J'dois te faire écouter quelque chose.

\- Oh, j'ai l'honeur d'entendre une de tes nouvelles chansons en avant première. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah. L'aîné n'avait jamais chanté en sa présence ou fait écouter ses chansons. C'était une première. Seulement il était loin de se douter qu'il avait été une source d'inspiration pour le chanteur ces derniers mois.

Trey tourna un bref regard vers lui avant de lancer la bande. La chanson commença énergiquement avec des giffes de guitare pendant quelques secondes puis la voix de Trey raisonna.

 _« She said that she didn't wanna be loved..._

 _I said, "Why the hell are you here?" »_

Le chanteur se tourna vers lui et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. La voix de Trey était aussi sensuelle que son personnage. Cette chanson était un véritable appel au sexe. Le brun le ressentait. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Trey l'avait emmené ici.

 _« She said tonight she don't wanna be touched._

 _And if that's the truth, why you so near? »_

Pourquoi d'autre si ce n'était pour ça ? Il avait beau utiliser un pronom féminin, certaines des phrases de cette chanson rappelaient à Isaiah des bribes de conversation qu'ils avaient eut.

 _« She kissing on me, she tugging on me_

 _Oh, she want it_

 _This girl is bad, bad, bad..._

 _She lovin' it_

 _I know she say that she don't but she do... »_

« - Tu devines de qui ça parle ? »

Fit Trey en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Isaiah ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour répondre mais n'osait pas y croire. Esquissant un sourire Trey hocha légèrement de la tête tout en se rapprochant de lui. Le prenant par la taille il le repoussa doucement contre la table et se pencha vers lui.

 _« She lovin' it... S_ _he let go and her body get loose._

 _She lovin' it. O_ _h, you should see the way that she moves..._

 _S_ _he said she love it when I get her off »_

Chantant les paroles d'abord contre ses lèvres, ensuite dans son cou, puis au creux de son oreille. Il le souleva, l'asseyant sur la table de mixage et se cala entre ses jambes. Les mains toujours contre ses hanches, il souleva légèrement son t-shirt. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre alors que Trey le caressait sensuellement et fini par craquer. Plaquant une main contre sa nuque, il attrapa ses lèvres des siennes. Fourrant la langue dans sa bouche, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

 _« She kissing on me, she tugging on me,_ _Oh she want it_

 _This girl is bad, bad, bad_ _o, got me all on her ass and_

 _She lovin' it (I know, I know)_ _I know she say that she don't but she do »_

Rompant leur échange, Trey se recula légèrement en soulevant le haut d'Isaiah et se pencha vers lui. Léchant et embrassant sa peau comme il savait si bien le faire. Remontant de son ventre à son torse. Puis à son cou et enfin à nouveau à ses lèvres. Isaiah l'attira plus étroitement entre ses jambes en plaquant les mains contre ses fesses. Trey esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait plus à courir après le cadet pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Isaiah était de plus en plus abordable et contrairement à ce qui était dans les habitudes du Don Juan, ce fait était loin de le lasser. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien, tirant un gémissement au plus jeune, avant de passer les mains sous ses genoux. Le soulevant il déplaça les mains sur ses fesses et cala ses cuisses sur ses bras. Isaiah eut un léger rire en s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Le regard dans le sien, Trey esquissa un petit sourire et avança vers le fauteuil dans le coin. Se retournant il s'assit. Isaiah se retrouva à cheval au dessus de lui et ramena ses cheveux sur le côté avant de plonger le visage dans son cou où il mordilla sa peau.

 _« And even though she said she don't, I_ _know she do, I know she do..._

 _And even though those beautiful lips are telling me lies, I_ _know the truth_

 _I know the truth ... »_

Trey se mordit la lèvre en pressant ses fesses par dessus ses vêtements et Isaiah commença à bouger lascivement contre lui. Frictionnant leurs sexes encore prisonniers de leurs vêtements. Au tour de Trey de soupirer. Il descendit les mains pour défaire le cordon du jogging du plus jeune mais Isaiah rattrapa ses mains et les écarta, lui tendant les bras le long du dossier du fauteuil. Il eut un léger sourire et Trey s'humecta les lèvres, sachant qu'il lui réservait quelque chose d'excitant. Se relevant lentement Isaiah lui écarta les jambes avant de se retourner. Glissant les mains sous ses cheveux il les souleva en s'asseyant de nouveau sur Trey. Se reculant jusqu'à buter contre sa verge en éveil, il recommença à bouger contre lui, mais cette fois sur le rythme de la musique. Trey eut un léger sourire. La chanson s'était terminée et avait reprit plusieurs fois. Jouant en boucle. La façon dont il dansait contre lui était des plus excitante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Isaiah capable de faire ça… Le prenant par les hanches il souleva le bassin mais Isaiah dégagea de nouveau ses mains de leur prise. Le tenant par les poignets il fit sauter son cul au-dessus de lui, ce qui acheva d'échauffer Trey. Dégageant ses poignets il l'accrocha par les cheveux et lui tira gentiment la tête en arrière avant de le fesser.

Isaiah rigola légèrement en décrochant sa main de ses cheveux mais ne l'empêcha plus de lui prendre la hanche d'une main. De l'autre, Trey déboutonna son jean et en sorti son sexe gorgé de désir avant d'accrocher le rebord du jogging d'Isaiah. Tirant sauvagement dessus, il dénuda ses fesses. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres lorsque Trey le tira en arrière. L'aîné glissa son sexe entre ses jambes, le frottant contre ses bourses et sa verge.

« - Danse là-dessus... »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille en ramenant Isaiah dans ses bras. Le plus jeune eut un léger soupire en s'appuyant contre lui et souleva le bassin. Branlant son sexe entre ses cuisses en bougeant de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

« - Han putain... »

Jura Trey en glissant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un préservatif. Puis tapotant légèrement la fesse d'Isaiah il lui intima de se lever. Le plus jeune se décala légèrement pour lui permettre d'enfiler la protection et revint quand l'aîné le prit par les hanches. Rejetant la tête en arrière il poussa un gémissement quand l'aîné glissa en lui et se cala de nouveau dans ses bras, les yeux clos de plaisir. Dégageant ses cheveux de son visage Trey cala son menton contre son épaule en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« - Vas-y bébé. »

Murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille. Entrouvrant les lèvres de plaisir, Isaiah recommença à bouger lascivement contre lui. C'était un des moments les plus intenses qu'ils avaient partagé depuis le début de leurs entrevues. Empoignant sa verge, Trey le caressa doucement tandis qu'il le chevauchait. Isaiah remonta une main vers son visage qu'il caressa brièvement en faisant un mouvement circulaire avec son bassin. Puis se redressant, il prit appui sur les genoux de l'aîné pour mieux s'empaler contre lui.

« - Han, oui ! »

Souffla Trey en lui giflant la fesse. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. Trey l'empoigna par la peau des fesses et le repoussa. Posant les mains au sol le plus jeune s'y agenouilla. Se plaçant derrière lui Trey plaça une main contre sa gorge pour le faire se cambrer et le pénétra de nouveau. Le culbutant énergiquement. Isaiah accrocha ses doigts, le faisant lâcher prise. Trey pouvait se montrer un tantinet trop dominateur par moments. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il n'avait juste pas envie de se faire étrangler dans le processus. Inversant sa prise sur sa main Trey attrapa son poignet et lui ramena le bras en arrière avant de le bloquer dans son dos. S'enfonçant légèrement en lui, il se calqua sur la musique et reprit un rythme plus doux mais soutenu dans ses coups de butoirs. Puis il lâcha Isaiah qui prit appui des deux mains sur le sol pour pousser son bassin en arrière vers lui. Plus… Il en voulait toujours plus…

* * *

Bon ! Alors ce chapitre ? 😁

N/A : Si vous aviez pas remarqué j'ai un truc avec les cheveux longs mdr je trouve ça super sexy que ce soit chez un mec ou une meuf.

She loving it de Trey Songz est une chanson que je surkiffe aussi. Niveau paroles ça vole pas haut mais fiou je sais pas y'a un truc lol

Lien chanson et traduction ici 👉 trey-songz/paroles-she-lovin-it-traduction (c'est le deuxième lien)


	10. Chapitre 10

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

* * *

« - Allô? »

Répondit Isaiah encore dans le coltard. Il avait passé la soirée chez Dana avec ses sœurs qui étaient venues pour le week-end. Tout le monde dormait encore et il n'était pas vraiment du matin, alors il n'avait pas regardé l'identifiant mais c'était au moins la troisième fois qui son portable sonnait.

« - Bonjour Isaiah.

\- Ah, salut Liz...»

Reprit-il mollement en reconnaissant sa voix. Elisabeth Moore était son avocate .Elle s'occupait de l'aide et des conseils juridiques concernant l'association et la ligne de vêtements mais aussi dans ses affaire personnelles.

« - Je suis désolée d'appeler si tôt mais je sais que tu devrais ne l'apprendre que par moi. »

Avec ça, elle capta toute son attention. Isaiah repoussa gentiment Dana qui dormait encore contre lui et se redressa.

« - Yummy à fait appel... Il change sa ligne de défense. »

Se levant totalement du lit Isaiah quitta la chambre et alla dans le salon abasourdi.

« - Il plaide quoi?

\- Toujours coupable, mais avec circonstances atténuantes. Son avocat tente le tout pour le tout et veut jouer la carte de la folie passagère. Il aurait fait ça pour te protéger.

\- J'veux qu'il arrête de raconter ces conneries ! C'était pas pour, j'lui ai jamais rien demandé! Yummy est complètement taré mais ça date pas d'hier, j'veux pas qu'il essaye de... minimiser, ce qu'il a fait. Il savait parfaitement que qu'il faisait!

\- Je sais bien Isaiah...

\- Il peut pas... Il a pas le droit de...»

Isaiah était incapable de finir sa phrase, il était entrain de craquer. Alertées par ses éclats de voix ses sœurs et Dana quittèrent leurs lit respectifs et vinrent à lui .Suivant sa conversation elles comprirent ce qui se passait . Leur frère aîné Yummy essayait d'alléger la peine de prison a perpétuité de laquelle il avait écopé pour l'assassinat de son petit ami.

Dana s'agenouilla derrière Isaiah qui s'était laissé glisser au sol et le prit dans ses bras .

«- Ça va aller Iz'...»

Souffla-t-elle en fourrant son visage dans son cou. Anna ramassa le téléphone que son frère avait laissé échapper et reprit .

«- Tu peux pas le laisser faire ça Lizy! Il peut pas s'en sortir de cette façon après ce qu'il à fait .

\- Je ne promet rien mais je vais tout tenter pour faire pour avorter sa demande. Seulement Isaiah risque de recevoir sous peu une notification par courrier. Je suis en déplacement à l'étranger en ce moment, mais je tenais à l'en informer directement .

\- Ok, merci en tout cas. On compte sur toi.

\- Je t'en prie. De votre côté prenez bien soin de votre frère ,il va avoir besoin de votre soutien. Je reviens vers vous dès que j'ai du nouveau .»

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha . Deni et Delia s'étaient aussi rassemblées autour d'Isaiah pour l'épauler. Dana le tenait toujours dans ses bras mais il ne semblait pas réceptif à son attention. Non... Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse malgré la blessure que cet appel venait de réveiller .Se dégageant gentiment de la prise de sa meilleure amie, il se leva et attrapa ses affaires.

«- Iz? »

Tenta Dana. Mais il enfila ses chaussures sans mot dire .Elle était sûr que ce n'était pas juste pour aller prendre l'air. Il était sur le point d'agir impulsivement. Se dirigeant vers la porte elle se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

«- Ok Isaiah peu importe ce que t'as l'intention de faire, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Laisses-moi sortir. »

Lâcha -i-il simplement d'un ton assez distant. Dana secoua la tête en une réponse négative et Anna reprit.

«- Liz est sur le coup Isaiah, elle le laissera pas gâcher ta vie une deuxième fois. J'en suis sûr, j'ai confiance en elle. »

Sans se retourner vers sa sœur Isaiah souffla une encore une fois.

«- Laisses-moi sortir Dana .

\- Pour aller où ?!»

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres . Son intention était de prendre un vol pour Chicago et aller confronter son frère. Il ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que le procès avait prit fin il y a de cela six années. Aucun membre de sa famille n'avait rendu visite à l'aîné ou ne souhaitait le revoir après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la seule idée tournant dans l'esprit d'Isaiah en ce moment était d'aller le voir pour lui dire ces quatres vérités. Chose qui ne le blesserait certainement plus que ça n'affecterait son frère à vrai dire. Mais il ne voulait juste pas rester là à attendre sans rien faire.

«- Tout ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment Iz, tu le trouvera ici .»

Fit Delia en glissant sa main dans la sienne avant de s'accrocher à son bras. Chose qui sorti Isaiah de ses pensés sombres .

«- On est ta famille et on t'aime . L'amour doit triompher face au mal. Tu t'en rappelle ? Ce sont tes mots. »

Isaiah se pinca les levres .Rien ne l'agacait plus que lorsqu'on utilisait ses propres mots pour l'empêcher d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Dana le supplia du regard de se calmer et d'abandonner son idée quelle qu'elle soit . Isaiah poussa un soupire las et abdiqué finalement. Soulagée la brune le prit de nouveau dans ses bras de même que ses deux autres sœurs.

«- Merci Isaiah. J'suis sur que Liz trouvera une parade t'en fais pas. »

Souffla doucement son amie.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« - Le fait de fixer ton téléphone le fera pas sonner. »

Fit Delia en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Très peu de choses atteignaient Isaiah. Ses cadettes l'avaient toujours vu fort et résistant car il avait toujours été celui qui les protégeait . Celui qui leur donnait l'affection et la confiance dont elles avaient besoin pour avancer dans la vie. Après la mort d'Anthony, Isaiah avait eut besoin d'elles pour reprendre goût à la vie. Aujourd'hui encore , ses sœurs étaient sa force quand il ne pouvait se battre . Tentant tout pour l'empêcher de s'enliser dans sa détresse .

Isaiah tourna le regard vers elle mais se pinça les lèvres en bougeant nerveusement de la jambe avant de tourner de nouveau le regard vers son portable posé sur la table.

«- Bon écoutes, t'en dit quoi d'appeler Ma' et de prendre de ses nouvelles ?»

Tenta Deni . Anna était partie faire les courses avec Dana . L'aîné répondit, quelques peu agacé.

«- J'ai plus deux ans merci. Ça sert à rien d'essayer de me distraire .

\- Je suis désolée Isaiah mais ça me stresse de te voir stresser autant.

\- Moi aussi .Du coup on se sent obligé de t'aider à aller mieux.

\- Mais on peu rien faire.

\- Alors on se sent archi nulles et ...

\- Les filles ...»

Les coupa Isaiah alors qu'elles alimentaient inconsciemment leur angoisse mutuelle. Elles avaient toute les trois cette habitude déconcertante d'enchainer les phrases les unes des autres et c'était comme si elles se passaient leurs émotions comme une balle.

«- C'est moi qui suis désolé , je devrais pas me défouler sur vous.»

Fit-i-il en les attrapant par le poignet. Se penchant vers lui elle se blottirent dans ses bras en lâchant en cœur .

«- C'est rien. »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire et demanda doucement.

« - J'vous fait un truc à manger ? Ça me changera un peu les idées.

\- OK ! On se fait un chili ?

\- Ça me va.»

Isaiah se leva en soupirant et ses sœurs tirent à l'aider dans la préparation du déjeuner . Quelques minutes plus tard Dana et Anna rentrèrent des courses . C'est à ce moment précis qu'Isaiah reçu un message . Anna sauta machinalement sur son portable puis soupira.

«- Fausse alerte . Trm demande ''tfk'' par contre. Je réponds quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est pas important .

\- OK. »

Fit sa cadette en reposant son téléphone sur la table . ''Trm'' était le diminutif de Tremaine .Il s'agissait de Trey lui demandant ce qu'il faisait .Son absence de réponse lui indiquerait qu'il était occupé ou n'avait pas de temps à accorder à une entrevue.

«- C'est qui? »

Demanda néanmoins sa cadette en venant à la cuisine avec son sac de courses. Isaiah leva le regard vers elle réfléchissant quoi répondre. Dana le fixa en se posant sur le fauteuil . Elle se posait aussi la même question mais vu la tête d'Isaiah savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de reponse. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Dana regarda l'identifiant et fit un bond .

«- Liz! C'est Liz !

\- Haut parleur. »

Fit Isaiah qui avait les mains sales .Dana vient vers lui après avoir décroché .

«- Salut Isaiah.

\- Salut. Alors ?!»

Enchaîna t il sans effusion de bien séance .

«- Requête déboutée.

\- Yes !»

S'exclamerent les filles.

«- Après le contre examen d'un psychiatre validé par mon cabinet la conclusion est que Yummy est et était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Manipulateur et excès de colère incontrôlables ressortent assez souvent dans le compte rendu ,mais seulement en temps que trait de caractère très appuyé. J'ai déposé à mon tour une requête pour qu'il ne puisse plus plaider quelques aliénation mentale permanente ou subite que ce soit .Elle a été acceptée.

\- Merci Liz. »

Souffla Isaiah le cœur lourd . Le fait que son frère ne serait plus jamais libre à cause de lui était un autre poids dur à porter .Mais il savait que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées son frère ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Seulement le fait que ça l'ai conduit en prison. Quelqun avec un tel manque de tolérance et d'humanité ne pouvait courir les rues librement alors qu'Anthony avait été arraché à la vie. Remerciant milles fois Liz, Dana raccrocha .

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Elipse de quelques semaines_

Isaiah releva la tête de son plan de travail en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Très rares étaient les personnes à avoir accès au premier étage et encore moins à son appart. Ses sœurs n'étaient finalement rentrées à Chicago que quelques jours auparavant et Dana était en week-end avec son amoureux .

« - On entre chez toi comme dans un moulin. C'est un délire. »

Lança Trey qui s'avançait vers lui en ôtant son bonnet et ses lunettes de soleil. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

Apres avoir été un peu dans le mou pendant quelques semaines , il avait de nouveau ressenti le besoin de voir Trey .Alors il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant près d'un mois.

« - T'es en avance. »

Lança-t-il doucement en se lavant les mains avant de les essuyer dans un torchon.

« - Et toi t'es sexy. »

Répondit l'aîné en se plaçant derrière lui avant de fourrer lentement une main sous son haut. Isaiah lui avait un peu manqué devait -il s'avouer. Dégageant ses cheveux, noués de façon plutôt lâche, de son cou il déposa un baiser contre sa peau et continua doucement.

« - J'pensais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

\- Y'a plein de choses que t'ignores à mon sujet. »

Répondit Isaiah taquin. Trey se mordit la lèvre et le retourna à la volée. Malgré cette coupure qu'Isaiah ne lui avait pas expliqué , ils se voyaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et le cadet était toujours aussi intriguant à ses yeux. Isaiah s'appuya contre la table et Trey ancra son regard dans le sien. Rapprochant son visage, il demanda.

« - Comme quoi ?

\- Tu vas devoir le découvrir par toi même Neverson... »

Souffla-il doucement. Isaiah avait toujours l'art de mettre l'aîné au défit. Et c'était tellement naturel chez lui...

Trey eut un léger sourire avant d'hocher de la tête.

« - Ok... J'me lance dans la découverte alors. »

Ajouta-t-il en descendant une main contre ses parties qu'il caressa doucement par dessus son bas. Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en esquissant un sourire. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien il le laissa faire en demandant tout de même.

« - Tu veux pas manger avant ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'vais me régaler avec ça. »

Répondit Trey en lui collant la main au cul. Isaiah rigola amusé mais se pinça les lèvres lorsque l'aîné lécha puis mordilla la peau de son cou. Remontant une main contre son épaule Trey le retourna de nouveau et le poussa à se pencher en avant. Abaissant prestement son jogging il lui libéra une jambe qu'il souleva pour avoir accès à sa nouvelle attraction. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre en se penchant sur la table lorsque Trey empoigna fermement ses fesses et les écarta. Admirant d'abord son chef d'œuvre d'anus, il lui claqua une fesse avant de prendre de la salive sur ses doigts qu'il ramena ensuite contre son anneau de chaire. Le plus jeune glissa une main entre ses jambes, entourant ses doigts autour de sa verge qu'il commença à caresser. Etre en compagnie de Trey lui avait manqué . L'aîné se pinça les lèvres en entrant un doigt en lui et le bougea doucement. Isaiah commença à gémir légèrement, ce qui émoustilla Trey. Poussant un soupire, il déboucla rapidement sa ceinture. Ils faisaient ça depuis des mois maintenant et Isaiah était toujours aussi étroit, l'excitait toujours plus au fur et à mesure de leurs entrevues. Parce que le plus jeune ne se posait plus de questions, pas de barrière. Il faisait ce dont il avait envie, sans tabou, et laissait aussi plus de liberté à Trey dans ses lubies.

Tandis que l'aîné se pourvoyait de sa protection, Isaiah prit à son tour de la salive sur ses doigts et les glissa entre ses fesses. Se doigtant doucement, il se tourna à moitié vers Trey qui se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

« - Tu sais qu'tu m'excite quand tu fais ça…

\- Ouais. »

Répondit Isaiah dans un petit sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre. Le prenant par la hanche, Trey fourra son sexe entre ses fesses et le fit courir lentement contre sa raie. Isaiah souleva légèrement le bassin en prenant appui contre la table. Trey lui écarta une jambe de la sienne et poussa son gland contre son antre. Le cadet se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il le pénétra et Trey souffla doucement avant de se reculer. Se retirant. Puis faisant de nouveau glisser son gland le long de sa raie il entra encore en lui. Un peu plus loin ce coup-ci, avant de commencer à faire le chemin inverse. Isaiah l'attrapa par ses poignets qu'il emprisonna et se recula. L'entraînant avec lui il le poussa à tourner. Le coinçant entre le plan de travail et lui. Trey rigola doucement et poussa un soupire lorsque le plus jeune s'empala contre lui. Le prenant de toute sa longueur avant de commencer à bouger. Se baisant lui même. Trey rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant et entoura sa taille d'un bras en ramenant sa tête vers l'avant. Calant son front contre le crâne de son cadet qui allait et venait toujours de façon indécente contre lui. Sa main libre, Trey la descendit vers la verge d'Isaiah. L'empoignant, il la caressa au rythme de ses mouvements. Le plus jeune en gémit de plaisir et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de l'aîné. Reprenant le contrôle, Trey commença à le culbuter durement.

« - Han… putain... »

Soupira Isaiah en s'accrochant à son poignet. Mais Trey fini par le retourner de nouveau et le reprit par les hanches tout en continuant à le baiser. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, prenant allégrementt ses coups de butoirs. L'accrochant par les cheveux, l'aîné lui tira sèchement la tête en arrière et posa les lèvres contre son oreille.

« - Dis que t'aimes ça. »

Lança-t-il lubriquement en déplaçant la main contre sa gorge. La serrant légèrement.

« - Trey... »

Souffla Isaiah en accrochant ses doigts.

« - Dis le ! »

Insista l'aîné en s'enfonçant brusquement en lui. Plaquant son bassin contre ses fesses il bougea contre lui. Faisant agréablement rouler sa verge dans son fondement. Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

« - Han, oui !

\- Dis le... »

Souffla de nouveau l'aîné contre sa peau.

« - J'aime quand tu me prend comme ça... »

Lâcha Isaiah dans un souffle.

« - T'arrêtes pas. »

Lança-t-il en soulevant le bassin. Trey esquissa un sourire et lui mordit l'épaule avant de recommencer à le tringler. Il avait enfin trouvé une façon de faire céder le cadet face à lui. Le sexe. Ce pouvoir de domination que lui accordait Isaiah était grisant. Certes, il n'était pas le premier à laisser Trey faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il avait été le premier à dire non. Et l'aîné savait que jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'était gagné. Isaiah le laissait se servir de lui parce qu'il y trouvait aussi son compte. Mais il ne le tenait pas dans le creux de sa main… Pas encore...

Apres avoir terminé leurs ébats dans la cuisine, Isaiah et Trey prirent une douche plutôt ardente. Ils avaient mangé et maintenant Trey observait Isaiah dessiner un croquis. Il avait prevu de passer la soirée entière avec lui pour rattraper le mois écoulé et ça ne dérangeait pas son cadet.

«- C'est s'que tu fais quand tu t'ennuie , tu dessines ?

\- Non. Je m'enuie pas .Mais quand une idee me traverse l'esprit j'ai besoin de la coucher sur du papier .

\- Mh...»

C'était logique pour Trey. Lorsqu'une mélodie ou des paroles lui passaient par l'esprit il devait lui aussi tout de suite les enregistrer pour pouvoir les exploiter par la suite. Regardant Isaiah faire avec rapidité et agilité il demanda curieux.

« - T'as fait une école de stylisme ?

\- Avec quel argent ? »

Ricana doucement Isaiah. Trey haussa légèrement des épaules. Il ne savait pas grand chose de son cadet au final .Ils discutaient souvent de tout et de rien, aussi de l'association et des jeunes, mais Isaiah parlait rarement de lui.

« - J'ai fais l'école de la rue si on peu dire. Tagues, peintures murales... les fringues c'est pas vraiment différent. Je dessine juste ce que j'ai envie de porter. A vrai dire , on avait besoin de tunes pour l'asso quand on a commencé à Chicago alors avec mes potes on a eu l'idee de costumiser des t-shirts et des sweats pour les vendre. Puis on est tombé sur un donateur qui avait des contacts dans le milieu de la mode. Il m'a donné ma chance et ça à marché. »

Trey hocha de la tête.

« - Il s'en passe des choses entre toi et tes donateurs... »

Rigola-t-il ensuite guoguenard .

« - Tu baisais avec celui-là aussi ? »

Isaiah se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua un coup sur le front sans crier gare.

« - Aie ! T'es sérieux là ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

S'agaça Trey.

« - Fais gaffe à s'que tu dis. »

Répondit simplement Isaiah sans s'attarder sur son air ennuyé.

« - C'était une vanne. »

Souffla finalement l'aîné.

« - C'était pas drôle... »

Rétorqua le plus jeune. Et Trey ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était la raison pour laquelle il aimait passer du temps avec Isaiah. Il était quelqu'un de franc. Qui se fichait bien de sa notoriété, de combien de disques il avait vendu ou de millions empoché. Isaiah le traitait comme une personne tout à fait banale. Ça le changeait de ce à quoi il avait l'habitude lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes. Mais l'histoire d'Isaiah l'intriguait. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il se posait la question.

« - Avant moi, t'as vraiment eu qu'un seul mec dans ta vie ? »

Tournant le regard vers lui, Isaiah le toisa légèrement.

« - Ok, ok… J'voulais pas être indiscret. C'est juste que… C'est très surprenant de me dire qu'un mec comme toi ai pu-

\- Pour savoir si j'te laisse finir cette phrase, j'veux d'abord que tu m'expliques s'que t'entends par 'un mec comme moi'... »

S'agaça Isaiah. Trey eut un léger rire.

« - Détrompe toi, c'était pas une critique. Regardes-toi t'es mignon, charismatique ET intelligent. C'est normal que j'comprenne pas comment, pendant toutes ces années, t'as fait pour te maquer avec personne.

\- M'intéresse pas...

\- Ok. Mais tu baises bien avec moi. Pourquoi tu le ferais pas avec d'autres gens ?

\- J'en sais rien ! »

S'énerva pour de bon le plus jeune.

« - D'ailleurs, j'vois pas pourquoi j'me justifie auprès de toi. C'est parce que tu t'es tapé des milliers de personnes que j'suis censé devoir faire pareil ?

\- S'que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y met... »

Rigola Trey avant de reprendre.

« - C'était juste une question comme une autre, t'as le droit de ne vouloir coucher qu'avec moi. Après tout, j'suis le meilleur ! »

Isaiah leva légèrement le regard au ciel en soupirant dédaigneusement mais eut un sourire en reportant son attention vers son cahier de croquis.

Comment rester en colère contre Trey lorsqu'il sortait des choses comme ça, avec son air suffisant si charmeur… C'était impossible.

Isaiah avait terminé son jet alors il lâcha mollement son cahier et l'aîné reprit doucement.

«- Dis, est-ce que je t'inspires aussi ?»

Ancranson regard dans le sien Isaiah rétorqua dédaigneusement.

«- Ben dis donc ,t'en à des questions ce soir.

\- Esquives pas. Reponds. »

Fit néanmoins Trey sans se préoccuper de son ton. Isaiah se pinca les lèvres . Il créait perpétuellement. Un peu tout, tout autour de lui, était une source d'inspiration constante. Trey et son énergie en faisaient partie.

«- Suis-moi .»

Dit-il doucement en se levant .Trey fronca légèrement des sourcils.

«- Où ça?

\- Arrêtes de poser des questions. Juste viens .»

Souffla le plus jeune.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Hey hey!

Chapitre assez long j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Ps : y'a certainement des fautes de frappes et des écarts bizarres entre les points et les majuscules mais j'écris à partir de mon téléphone et ma tablette maintenant parce que mon ordi s'éteint sans aucune raisons. Donc désolée.


	11. Chapitre 11

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* P_** _ **ASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

* * *

Prenant les clefs de son atelier Isaiah se dirigea vers la porte. Trey le suivi, le plus jeune ferma derrière lui sans la verrouiller et s'avança vers les escaliers. Il était en survêtement et pieds nus, Trey ne portait qu'un jean et ses chaussures mais ils ne risquaient de croiser personne vu que la seule personne ayant accès au premier était Dana et que celle-ci était absente.

Ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la galerie. Poussant la porte pour sortir de la cage d'escalier Isaiah arriva à celle de son atelier. La déverouillant il y entra suivi de Trey. Le plus jeune alluma et Trey esquissa un léger sourire. C'était un peu le désordre.

« - Ouais je sais. »

Rigola légèrement Isaiah alors même que Trey n'avait rien dit. Il y avait une grande toile par terre pour protéger une partie du sol. Elle était pleine de tâches de peintures et autre. Il semblait qu'Isaiah travaillait encore sur la toile posée sur le trépied. Il y avait aussi des tubes de peintures, des pinceaux et des fusins au pied de celui-ci. Sur le mur gauche une étagère avec une multitude de pots et d'autres accessoires, de tirroirs et un meuble de rangement. Passant sur le côté droit de la pièce qui était totalement propre et dégagé il alla dans le fond où il rangeait une partie de ses œuvres achevées mais non exposées. Prenant une première housse il en sorti un tableau de taille moyenne. Le posant sur la table il dit doucement.

« - Toi. »

Il s'agissait à premiere vue d'un combiné de differentes couleurs et formes autour d'un loup hurlant à la lune sur un rocher. Trey fronça des sourcils, en y regardant de plus près, les formes et différentes couleurs encradrant le loup représentaient elles aussi des têtes de loup. Montrant différentes émotions. Un montrait des crocs, un autre avait les oreilles plaquées en arrière comme si il était intimidé et le troisième distinguable avait la langue pendante comme si il était heureux. Trey esquissa un sourire.

« - En quoi ça me représenterait?

\- T'es un alpha. »

Répondit naturellement Isaiah. C'était la façon don't il percevait Trey. Quelqu'un qui s'imposait et prenait les choses en main jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne son but. Apportant la deuxième œuvre, qui était dessinée sur une grande feuille et épinglée à un support un peu plus résistant, Isaiah la posa à côté du tableau. Trey rigola doucement.

Le fond était sombre et faisait ressortir les détails du dessin où différents teintes de rouges avaient été utilisés. Le personnage au centre était nu, la tête rejetée en arrière. De plaisir, très certainement. Compte tenu des bras le ceinturant à la taille et des mains, venant de personnes derrière lui, qui le touchaient un peu partout sur son corps. Impossible de distinguer le genre du personnage. Ni homme, ni femme, seulement une grande intensité charnelle. En détaillant plus attentivement Trey distingua un visage enfouit dans le cou du personnage.

«- La luxure? »

Demanda-t-il doucement en tournant le regard vers son cadet. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Toi… »

Répondit-il. Trey rigola et le plus jeune ramena une dernière œuvre. Sur papier, pareil que la précédente. Trey eut un large sourire et se mordit la lèvre. Pas besoin de questionner Isaiah à propos de celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de lui, dormant, avec un simple drap au niveau de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité. Il était très ressemblant, des courbes de ses lèvres à ses muscles, jusqu'à ses tatouages. Isaiah avait su tout reproduire dans ce simple et pourtant splendide portrait.

« - Quand est-ce que… Comment tu fais ça? »

S'étonna l'aînée.

« - J'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle. »

Répondit Isaiah en haussant légèrement des épaules. Trey était complètement soufflé. Il demanda doucement.

« - Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est pas comme si je pouvais l'exposer. Je l'ai même pas signé.

\- C'est dommage. Il est… J'sais même pas comment le décrire... c'est moi, donc forcément il est magnifique mais à côté de ça t'as un de ces talent. C'est époustouflant.»

Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Trey avait visiblement une facon plutôt particulière de faire des compliments. Il demanda en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Tu le veut?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le croquis. Tu le veux ?

\- Tu veux t'en séparer ?

\- J'te l'ai dit. J'en ferais rien. J'l'ai dessiné parce que ça m'obsédait, fallait absolument qu'il prenne forme… mais ce serait dommage qu'il reste à prendre la poussière ici.

\- Je t'obsède alors ? »

Fit Trey en se tournant vers Isaiah avec un petit sourire. Le plus jeune eut un soupire lassé. Trey ne retenait souvent que ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans une phrase.

« - Mh ? »

Insiste-t-il amusé. Isaiah répondit finalement.

« - Ça arrive ouais…

\- Arrêtes de faire comme si ca t'ennuyais. J'suis sûr que t'adores penser à moi… et à s'que je te ferais la prochaine fois où on se verra.

\- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais bien trop sûr de toi? »

Rétorqua Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Trey rigola et répondit.

« - Ouais… Ça veut pas dire que j'ai tord. N'est-ce pas? »

Isaiah garda son regard dans le sien mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Trey eu un petit sourire en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

« - Alors la forte tête, on sait pas quoi rétorquer ? »

Le plus jeune repoussa sa main et se détourna de lui. Trey exolosa de rire. Isaiah était plutôt facile à braquer. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de le taquiner ainsi parce que même si il savait que ça agacait son cadet, celui-ci ne le repoussait plus aussi virulement qu'il le faisait au début. Contre toute attente et meme si Trey etait souvent agaçant, Isaiah ne s'énervait pls vraiment contre lui…

Lorsque le plus jeune sorti de l'atelier Trey le rattrapa et referma les bras atour de ses épaules. Se serrant contre lui il lâcha badin.

« - Aller, tu peux le dire. Tu m'as dans la peau, hein? Tu peux pas te passer de moi.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries… »

Rigola Isaiah sans pour autant se dégager de sa prise. Trey fourra le visage dans son cou où il mordilla sa peau puis le lâcha pour qu'il referme la porte.

Ce n'était pas qu'Isaiah ne pouvait pas se passer de Trey. Plutôt qu'il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de temps à autre, l'aîné était devenu cette personne. Trey se mordit la lèvre puis fit doucement.

«- Bon OK… On remonte et j'te remet une dose de ''Trey le magnifique'' ?

\- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y met! »

Rigola Isaiah. Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté l'aîné demanda amusé.

«- C'est un ' _non_ '?

\- C'est un ' _fermes la et montes à l'appart_ '. »

Rétorqua Isaiah. Trey rigola et s'excecuta en continuant à le taquiner.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

 _Elipse temporelle_

«- Hey, Isa…

\- Mh? »

Souffla Isaiah sans pour autant se réveiller. Ils se voyaient maintenant plus ou moins régulièrement en fonction de leurs agendas. Il lui arrivait aussi de passer la nuit chez Trey. Si de son côté Isaiah n'avait toujours côtoyé que Trey, le chanteur lui n'avait pas changé son mode de vie. Il avait juste intégré Isaiah à ses habitudes.

L'aînée s'était douché habillé et était prêt à s'en aller

« - J'y vais, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Il savait que le plus jeune ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé ou inquiété de partir en le laissant chez lui.

Isaiah ne réagit pas. Avant de partir Trey glissa la main sous les couvertures et se pencha au dessus de son cadet. Lui claquant les fesses il souffla doucement.

« - J'te rappelle dans la semaine. »

Isaiah rigola doucement en hochant de la tête. Il entendit vaguement Trey cermoner son chien avant de quitter la pièce puis plus rien.

X

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Isaiah était parti de chez Trey et avait fait un saut chez lui avant de partir pour un meeting qui avait lieu en centre ville en fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il se doucha et sauta directement dans son lit. Épuisé par la longue marche de protestation à laquelle il avait participé. Prenant son téléphone il regarda quelques unes de ses notifications, puis ses messages. Dana voulait qu'il vienne chez elle pour dîner. Répondant à son texto il ouvrit ensuite snapchat car Trey lui avait envoyé des vidéos. Ils étaient en contact de façon assez récurrente, mais il pouvait pourtant se passer plusieurs semaines sans qu'ils ne se voient.

Trey était dernièrement en studio. Il avait fait quelques minutes de direct pour montrer à ses fans qu'il se mettait de nouveau au travail et avait envoyé à Isaiah quelques bribes de ses nouveaux morceaux.

 _Chanson Trey songz - Animal_

 _« J'suis un boss, j'suis un boss, j'suis le meneur de la meute_

 _Boomerang, boomerang, bébé, va et reviens_

 _Fais ton truc bébé, tu sais plus comment agir_

 _J'suis un chien, je boufferais cette petite chatte »_

Sur la vidéo suivante, Trey rappait par dessus la chanson.

 _« C'est le ghetto Kama Sutra... »_

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire à cette phrase. Se disant que Trey était irrécupérable. Il lui faisait quelques fois remarquer qu'il avait encore des réactions de mec de quartier. C'était le plus souvent lorsqu'ils avaient un différent à propos d'un sujet mais ça arrivait aussi que l'aîné se complaise de son 'sexe du ghetto'.

Trey pouvait encore se montrer irrespectueux mais reconnaissait ses tords lorsqu'Isaiah le rappelait à l'ordre. Ils s'entendaient généralement plutôt bien et ne se prenaient pas la tête. Le fréquenter était à la fois excitant et amusant. C'était pour le plus jeune un exutoire, une façon de se sortir de son quotidien et d'oublier un peu ses responsabilités l'espace de quelques heures.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Trey se gara dans le parking privé de la résidence. Descendant il se dirigea vers la sortie de secours de la galerie d'Isaiah et tapa le code avant de tirer la porte. Il avait tenté d'appeler le plus jeune sans succès et se doutait qui lui faisait la gueule. Il n'était pas certain qu'Isaiah soit là, mais son atelier et son appartement étaient les deux seuls endroits où il pouvait le chercher ou l'attendre le cas échéant.

« - Hey. »

Fit Trey en entrant dans l'atelier. Le jeune artiste était agenouillé au sol et travaillait visiblement sur une œuvre. Relevant brièvement la tête vers Trey, il se détourna rapidement de lui pour se reconcentrer sur sa planche.

Trey se pinça les lèvres. Il savait qu'Isaiah lui en voulait et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était demander un examen de routine. Une formalité si comme le plus jeune l'avait dit, il n'avait fréquenté personne ces dernières années.

« - J'ai tes résultats. »

Lança doucement Trey en posant l'enveloppe sur une table.

« - Cool. »

Répondit indifféremment Isaiah sans y accorder la moindre importance. Trey fronça des sourcils.

« - Tu veux pas l'ouvrir ?

\- Ce qui a dedans ne m'intéresse pas. »

S'agaça légèrement Isaiah en se levant pour aller chercher de l'eau pour humidifier ses pinceaux. Trey soupira devant son obstination.

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu m'saoule ! »

S'énerva pour le coup Isaiah en se tournant vers lui.

« - J'ai pas besoin d'tes foutus 'résultats' pour savoir que j'suis clean. »

Continua-t-il dédaigneux.

« - Tu les voulais, tu les as. Maintenant fais en s'que tu veux j'm'en contre-fous.

\- Isaiah... »

Souffla Trey.

« - Ecoutes, tu sais quoi. J'ai du boulot alors, si tu pouvais... »

Fit Isaiah en lui indiquant mollement la sortie.

« - Tu me jettes ? »

S'étonna Trey qui fini par pouffer légèrement de rire. Personne ne l'avait jamais plaqué auparavant. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules, indifférent. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer, il voulait juste qu'il le laisse tranquille. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en veuille plus pour cette histoire. Trey secoua légèrement la tête et rigola incrédule.

« - Ok... »

Accepta-t-il pour autant. Récupérant son enveloppe, il la leva brièvement à l'attention d'Isaiah qui n'ajouta rien et fini par s'en aller sous son regard silencieux. Quittant l'atelier, il alla au parking privé de la résidence pour regagner sa voiture. Lorsqu'il monta, il jeta négligemment l'enveloppe sur le siège passager. Isaiah avait certes accepté de faire les tests, mais ça ne lui avait visiblement pas plu.

 _Flash Back_

 _« - Salut. »_

 _Fit Isaiah en entrant chez Trey. L'aîné lui adressa un sourire et l'accompagna jusqu'au séjour._

 _« - C'est bien que t'ai pu venir, je sais que j't'ai contacté à la dernière minute mais le médecin était pas disponible ensuite._

 _\- C'est rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui a ? »_

 _S'inquiéta Isaiah. A part avoir souligné que c'était important, Trey ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il voulait qu'il passe impérativement le voir. Maintenant il parlait de médecin…_

 _« - T'en fais pas, c'est rien de grave. J'aurais voulu te prevenir avant mais j'ai été prit par les préparatifs du concert, elle va juste te faire une prise de sang pour un dépistage._

 _\- Tu t'fous d'moi... »_

 _S'étonna moderement Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien._

 _« - Aller, me dis pas que t'as peur des aiguilles. »_

 _Rigola Trey. Isaiah fronça des sourcils l'air peu amene. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en rire. C'est à ce moment que le medecin les rejoignit dans le séjour._

 _« - Bonsoir, Isaiah c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui. »_

 _Répondit doucement le plus jeune._

 _« - Bien, Tremaine m'a informé que vous étiez plutôt occupé, alors on va faire ça rapidement, assoyez vous. »_

 _Tournant un regard noir vers Trey, Isaiah ne dit pourtant rien s'exécuta et se posa sur le fauteuil pour la prise de sang._

Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité si le plus jeune était clean, comme il l'affirmait depuis le début. Tout en cogitant là-dessus Trey avait mit les clefs dans le contact et s'apprêtait à partir mais se ravisa. Se disant qu'Isaiah n'avait définitivement aucune raison d'être autant dérangé par sa requête si il n'avait rien à se reprocher, Trey attrapa l'enveloppe. Après tout, il n'allait pas le croire sur parole. Rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas une astuce bien calculée pour qu'il se sente coupable et se débarrasse des résultats sans les regarder. Peut-être qu'Isaiah avait menti et s'attendait à ce que, prit de remords, il revienne vers lui en lui jurant une toute confiance… C'était un scénario de parano, mais Trey ne pouvait se permettre de risquer cette éventualité.

Déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe, il en sorti le dossier et le survola rapidement. Fronçant des sourcils, il lâcha un jurons.

« - Putain... »

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Alors

Vous en pensez quoi ? Déjà de leur relation et ensuite de la réaction d'Isaiah suite à la requête de Trey ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 12

* * *

La musique jouait à fond dans la pièce et les deux strip-teaseuses faisaient de leur mieux pour garder l'attention de Trey.

C'était assez difficile car il avait l'air ailleurs et ne cessait de regarder son portable. L'idée du club était de Bully. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose tracassait son ami et du plus loin qu'il se souvienne une nouvelle fille avait toujours réussit à distraire Trey de ses ennuis avec une autre. C'était très certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais pu faire durer une relation. Il était incapable d'être fidèle à quelqu'un en temps normal alors lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, c'était encore pire.

Les filles descendirent de la scène et prirent chacune places sur une jambe du chanteur. Trey les accueillit machinalement et esquissa un léger sourire lorsque l'une d'elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler quelques mots coquins. Rigolant légèrement il secoua la tête en une réponse négative. Puis il se leva. Les filles l'imitèrent en s'échangeant un regard interloqué mais ne s'offusquèrent pas plus dès qu'il leur donna leurs pourboires.

«- Vous êtes géniales, mais je dois y aller. »

Fit-il en regardant sa montre. En vérité, il n'avait absolument rien d'autre de prévu. Il n'était juste pas d'humeur et surtout pas intéressé par ces filles.

Quittant le carré privé, il retrouva quelques uns des ses amis au bar.

«- J'ai eu ma dose, j'me barre.»

Lâcha-t-il simplement. Cela pouvait être interprété de bien des façons et puis d'ailleurs ses potes n'étaient pas vraiment centrés sur lui. Alors ils acquiescèrent en le saluant. Sortant du club, Trey se dirigea vers sa voiture où il monta et regarda son téléphone encore une fois. Se pinçant les lèvres il retourna dans sa liste d'appels et sélectionna son nom.

Sans grande surprise, il tomba sur sa boîte vocale.

«- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais un gamin? »

Fit-il passablement agacé. Puis s'adoucissant il ajouta doucement.

«- Rappelle -moi ok? »

Puis il raccrocha et jeta son portable sur le siège passager avant de mettre le contact.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Trey accueillait sa mère chez lui pour le déjeuner. Il cuisinait très rarement mais savait se débrouiller. Surtout quand Maman était là pour superviser.

«- Et tu sais qui j'ai croisé à la conférence de Michelle ce week-end? »

Dit-elle ingénument. Trey eut un léger sourire. Il connaissait maintenant les tactiques de sa mère. Pourtant il joua le jeu.

«- Non. Dis-moi.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais.

\- C'est pour ça que je te laisse me le dire. »

Rigola t il doucement.

«- Tanaya. »

Fit sa mère l'air de rien. Trey dû retenir un soupire et continua l'air de rien.

«- Oh, comment elle va ?

-Tu le saurais si tu prenais des ses nouvelles de temps en temps !

Rétorqua sa mère qui continua.

«- Au lieu de ça tu te complaît à fréquenter une armée de filles de joies… Grand Dieu… Je demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire au seigneur.»

Babillant, elle se dirigea dans le séjour où elle se posa dans le canapé devant la TV en marche. Trey ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Sa mère avait un don pour mettre en scène des mélodrames et tenter de le faire culpabiliser…

Tanaya était son ex. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble et séparé un nombre incalculable de fois. Sa mère était loin d'apprécier la jeune femme au départ, mais malgré son côté sulfureux, la belle avait toujours été douce et patiente avec Trey. Elle avait même essayé de lui pardonner ses infidélités… Mais cela n'avait jamais suffit à faire durer leur relation. Pour autant, elle était celle vers laquelle Trey était retourné le plus souvent. Alors maman Nerverson se disait que, peut être, Trey finirait par comprendre qu'il avait une affection particulière pour elle et déciderait de se poser pour enfin fonder une famille.

Le téléphone de Trey vibra dans sa poche. S'essuyant prestement les mains il l'en sorti et fronça légèrement des sourcils. C'était une notification lui annonçant que quelqu'un sonnait au portail.

«- Oui? »

Répondit-il à ce qui semblait être un coursier.

«- Bonjour, j'ai une livraison pour Mr euuum Neverson.

\- De la part de qui? »

Demanda Trey un peu méfiant. Il n'avait rien commandé mais des fois il arrivait qu'il reçoive des paquets d'amis ou de fan aillant trouvé son adresse.

«- Taylor Isaiah. »

Répondit le coursier. Trey n'en fut que plus surprit. Depuis qu'il était passé le voir à son atelier Isaiah n'avait daigné montrer signe de vie… Ouvrant le portail il autorisa le jeune homme à monter sa longue allée. Son chien se mit à aboyer et accouru lorsque la sonnette de la porte retenti.

«- Du calme mon pote. Vas jouer. »

Fit-il en tentant le bras vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Puis ouvrant la porte il signa la feuille de livraison et prit le paquet. Refermant la porte, il ouvrit la boîte sans attendre même si il pensait savoir ce qu'elle contenait. C'étaient ses tableaux. Ceux qu'Isaiah avait proposé de lui offrir. Il avait tenu parole. Mais pourquoi, alors même qu'il refusait d'avoir quelque contact que ce soit avec lui... Pourquoi lui envoyait- il ses œuvres?

Cherchant Trey ne trouva aucune carte, pas de message. Rien…

Était-ce censé être le signe d'une réconciliation? Ou au contraire était-ce la façon du plus jeune de tirer un trait sur lui? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Le sortant de ses pensés sa mère se rapprocha. Jetant un œil, elle demanda curieuse.

«- Tu n'ouvres pas ?

\- Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Oui ? Et bien alors, ta mère aussi peut savoir où c'est top secret ? »

Rigolant légèrement Trey sortit les tableaux et les déballa uns à uns pour les montrer à sa mère.

«- Mh, ça te ressemble bien d'acheter ce genre de pièce. Oh, mais celui-là c'est toi !

\- Oui man'.

\- Mh… je me demande bien d'où te vient ce côté narcissique.

\- Que, quoi?! »

Rigola Trey faussement outré. Sa mère était cependant passée à autre chose et contemplait le tableau avec les loups. Trey esquissa un léger sourire.

«- Il te plaît celui-ci ?

\- Assez oui. Ce… Ces formes, la façon dont elles s'alignent pour donner autre chose lorsque l'on se concentre dessus. C'est très bien pensé.

\- Ok. Tu penses qu'il irait bien dans ton salon? »

Souffla Trey. Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

«- Tu dis ?

\- Je vois bien que tu l'aimes. Alors j'te le donne.

\- Oh… Mais non. Si tu l'as acheté c'est que tu le voulais.

\- Je les ai eu par un ami. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que tu l'ais.

\- Quel ami? Lucien, le peintre?

\- Non. Isaiah maman. Avec l'association.

\- Ah oui le petit de Chicago?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Trey en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Il venait de faire une petite boulette. Personne n'était censé savoir que ces œuvres étaient D'Isaiah... Mais il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de répondre. Il s'était rendu une fois à l'association accompagné de sa mère pour aider à organiser une collecte de nourriture en vue d'en distribuer aux jeunes sans abris. Elle y avait rencontré Isaiah et Dana.

«- Un brave garçon semble-t-il. Mais je pensais qu'il vendait des vêtements.

\- Il a aussi une galerie d'art…

\- Mh, d'accord. Eh bien tu le remerciera de ma part.

\- Ok. »

Tandis que sa mère lui parlait l'esprit de Trey était ailleurs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Isaiah avait réagit de cette façon par rapport au dépistage. Tous ses tests s'étaient avérés négatifs. La théorie que l'aîné s'était faite sur sa supposée fourberie ne tenait donc pas la route. Pour autant Isaiah lui devait bel et bien une explication. Et maintenant Trey était décidé à l'avoir coûte que coûte.

* * *

 ** _XXX_**

* * *

Isaiah était au téléphone lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Les personnes ayant accès à cet étage étant restreintes, il ouvrait toujours sans réellement se méfier. Lorsqu'il vit Trey sur le pas de la porte, il lâcha doucement avant de raccrocher

« - J'te rappelle plus tard…

\- Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Soupira-t-il doucement. Trey avança sans que le cadet ne l'invite et poussa la porte d'un léger coup d'épaule vu qu'Isaiah n'était visiblement pas décidé à s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Il entra, et le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui.

« - Tremaine... »

Soupira-t-il. Mais l'aîné lui fait face, l'air amusé, en répondant.

« - Vu que tu rejettes mes appels, j'me suis déplacé.

\- J'suis occupé. »

Répondit Isaiah.

« - Ben tu vas faire une pause. »

Rétorqua Trey en esquissant un sourire. Isaiah, lui, croisa les bras contre son torse en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il y avait bien longtemps que Trey ne s'était pas heurté à ce côté totalement fermé du cadet. Il soupira.

« - Écoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ces putains de tests mais je comprends pas pourquoi. T'es clean, tu le savais en plus. Alors pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat ?

\- J'te l'ai dit. »

S'agaça Isaiah.

« - J'aime pas qu'on m'impose les choses.

\- Mais t'étais pas obligé de les faire.

\- Ouais, et t'aurais pensé quoi ? Que j'avais quelque chose à cacher.

\- C'est vrai. »

Avoua Trey. Isaiah soupira en s'avançant lentement.

« - C'est pas le fait que tu veuilles que j'le fasse, qui m'a posé problème. C'est le fait que tu m'en parle pas avant. C'était comme si tu ramenais ton véto pour qu'il visite ton chien… 'Fin, j'sais pas si tu comprends s'que j'veux dire…

\- Oui, j'ai comprit. »

Rigola doucement Trey. Isaiah utilisait souvent des 'images' dans ses phrases pour se faire comprendre. Ça ne marchait pas tout le temps mais Trey trouvait ça marrant.

Il reprit.

« - J'pensais que, tu m'en voulais parce que tu croyais que j'te faisais pas confiance.

\- Non... »

Rigola à son tour le plus jeune.

« - J'ai bien comprit pourquoi tu voulais faire ces tests.

\- Alors ? »

Demanda Trey très intéressé par sa réponse.

« - Alors quoi ? »

Fit Isaiah en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Feignant ne pas avoir comprit la question. Trey esquissa un petit sourire en coin et s'avança vers lui.

« - Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. »

Souffla-t-il en glissant les mains contre ses hanches.

« - T'en pense quoi ?

\- Attends, »

Commença Isaiah en baissant brièvement le regard.

« - J'vais t'montrer. »

Fit-il en levant de nouveau le regard vers le sien tout en commençant à déboucler sa ceinture. Trey esquissa un sourire. Voilà le Isaiah qu'il appréciait. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure il se pencha vers lui en glissant les mains vers ses fesses pour les empoigner par dessus ses vêtements mais Isaiah se dégagea et lui attrapa fermement le bas du visage d'une main.

« - Je suis pas ta propriété… »

Lâcha-t-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Réduisant l'espace séparant leurs visages, il continua, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes à chaque mots.

« - C'est la dernière fois que tu décides de quelque chose qui me concerne sans me prévenir. »

Fixant ses lèvres du regard, Trey hocha de la tête et repoussa sa main. L'empoignant par les cheveux, il l'attira et l'embrassa. Isaiah rigola dans leur baiser et fini par l'accrocher par la nuque. Ouvrant les lèvres, il glissa la langue dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne. Trey glissa les mains sous son t-shirt. Le saisissant par les hanches il pressa ses doigts contre sa peau. De façon possessive, comme à son habitude.

Le contact avec Isaiah, avec sa peau, lui avait affreusement manqué. Il avait évidement tenté de trouver un substitut, mais être avec Isaiah était toujours différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusqu'à maintenant. Et beaucoup plus satisfaisant pour une raison que Trey s'efforçait encore de trouver sans succès...

Isaiah soupira dans leur baiser qu'il rompit pour descendre les lèvres dans le cou de l'aîné. Celui-ci poussa à son tour un léger soupire quand le plus jeune lui mordilla la peau avant de s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille. Trey se pinça la lèvre et retourna Isaiah. L'attrapant ensuite par les cuisses il le souleva et le posa sur la table. Isaiah rigola en glissant à son tour les mains sous le t-shirt de son amant. Puis les remontant contre sa peau, il fini par le saisir pour le lui enlever. Trey se recula pour permettre le retrait et plaça de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le tirant vers lui. Pressant son bassin entre ses jambes. Isaiah l'entoura de ses jambes et fourra une main dans son jean par dessus son sous-vêtement.

« - Ow ! »

Rigola Trey en se reculant quand il l'empoigna par dessus le tissus fin.

« - On dirait que j't'ai manqué. »

Lança doucement Isaiah avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Tu crois ? »

Souffla Trey en se penchant vers lui. Isaiah esquiva ses lèvres et abaissa l'élastique de son boxeur, en sortant son sexe qu'il empoigna ce coup-ci sans entrave.

Se mordant la lèvre Trey accrocha les rebords du jogging du plus jeune et de son sous-vêtement, les tirant tous les deux dans le même mouvement. Isaiah le lâcha et posa les mains en arrière, prenant appuis sur le meuble pour soulever les hanches, permettant le retrait de ses vêtements. Trey lui laissa à peine le temps de se rasseoir qu'il le tira. Le faisant descendre de la table il le retourna à la volée et pressa son bassin contre ses fesses. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Une vague de chaleur s'emparant de son corps tout entier. Il ressentait toujours cette même sensation quand Trey le dominait de cette façon. Il n'aimait peut-être pas qu'on prenne de décisions à sa place mais, dans cette situation précise, se faire manipuler était loin d'autant le déranger.

Trey se pencha par dessus son épaule. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux il le poussa à se pencher tout en entrant sa deuxième main sous son haut. Caressant le creux de son dos tout en faisant rouler son sexe entre ses fesses. Isaiah souleva le bassin en se pinçant les lèvres. Trey aimait le titiller juste autant que lui aimait attiser les ardeurs de l'aîné. Bougeant habilement du bassin il fit glisser sa verge entre ses cuisses qu'il resserra contre elle. Trey tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour lui mordre l'épaule alors qu'il branlait son sexe entre ses cuisses.

Isaiah prit de la salive sur ses doigts qu'il ramena ensuite entre ses fesses avant de prendre de nouveau appui sur la table. Lui écartant les fesses, l'aîné cracha contre son anus qui avait été délaissé ces derniers temps. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en empoignant doucement sa verge et se tourna légèrement vers lui en dans un souffle.

« - Vas-y, j'en peux plus... »

Trey esquissa un léger sourire et posa les lèvres contre son oreille en le prenant par les hanches.

« - Non. »

Souffla-t-il avant de se redresser.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	13. Chapitre 13

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 13

* * *

Il retourna Isaiah qui ancra un regard interrogateur au sien. Trey se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un sourire face à son air surprit puis répondit.

«- C'est ton châtiment pour m'avoir mit à la diet. »

Isaiah rigola doucement.

«- Oh j't'en prie… J'suis sûr que t'as trouvé de quoi t'amuser ailleurs.

\- Ouais… Mais tu restes mon plat préféré… Et c'était pas très sympa de ta part.

\- Mouais…»

Soupira Isaiah. Attrapant Trey par son t-shirt il le tira légèrement vers lui et pencha la tête pour fourrer le visage dans son cou.

«- Désolé? »

Tenta-t-il en déposant les lèvres contre sa peau. Trey pouffa de rire et rétorqua doucement.

«- Tu l'es pas !

\- J'le suis pas. »

Rigola Isaiah. Certes, s'amuser avec Trey ces dernières semaines lui avait manqué. Mais il voulait que l'aîné comprenne enfin qu'il n'était pas un de ses biens.

Passant les bras autour des épaules de Trey il se hissa légèrement sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser. L'aîné ne le repoussa pas. Le prenant par les hanches il le fit reculer jusqu'à sa chambre. Rompant leur baiser, Trey se pencha pour lui mordre l'épaule. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

Arrivant jusqu'au lit, l'aîné l'allongea et se plaça entre ses jambes. Se reculant légèrement il attrapa un peignoir trônant sur les barreaux du lit et en enleva le cordon. Isaiah de redressa à son tour et demanda.

«- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Demanda en retour Trey avec un léger sourire. Il prit la main d'Isaiah mais celui-ci se dégagea.

«- Même pas en rêve. »

Lâcha-t-il.

«-J'te laisserai p't'être pas le choix. »

Plaisanta Trey. Isaiah explosa de rire puis reprit doucement.

«-J'ai pas envie de te faire mal Trey… »

L'aîné ricana. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer le plus jeune à quoi que ce soit et qu'il valait d'ailleurs mieux ne pas essayer. Mais comme il le répétait souvent, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Alors il se pencha lentement vers Isaiah.

«- T'as confiance en moi ? »

Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête.

Il n'avait pas une totale confiance en Trey pour absolument tout, mais il savait que l'aîné n'avait pas d'intensions néfastes et ne l'exposerait pas.

«- Alors laisses toi faire. »

Isaiah pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais eu ce genre d'expérience. Laisser Trey l'attacher revenait à lui donner entièrement le contrôle. Être à sa merci. Il dû s'avouer après une brève réflexion que l'idée l'excitait plus qu'elle ne le dérangeait. Attrapant l'aîné par la mâchoire il le prévient tout de même, le regard fermement accroché au sien.

«- Déconne pas Tremaine… »

Commença-t-il doucement.

«- Sinon tu vas le regretter. »

Trey esquissa un sourire en coin, satisfait. Il était loin de penser qu'il serait si facile de convaincre le plus jeune. Lui qui se montrait habituellement si difficile à manipuler…

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure il se pencha vers lui en lâchant doucement.

«- T'en fais pas… »

Après quoi, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'embrassant fiévreusement. Le fait qu'Isaiah n'accepte de se soumettre totalement à lui l'excitait plus que de raison. Attrapant le t-shirt du cadet il le lui enleva en rompant leur échange pour en permettre le retrait. Scellant de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, il allongea de nouveau Isaiah puis descendit ses baisers dans son cou.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre lorsque Trey se redressa en prenant ses poignets. Résistant contre le besoin machinal de se dégager il le laissa emprisonner ses deux mains et les remonter au dessus de sa tête pour les attacher aux barreaux de son lit. Le cœur battant la chamade, à la fois d'exaltation et d'appréhension il fixa l'aîné.

Trey eut à nouveau un sourire amusé et se pencha au dessus de lui. Lui happant d'abord les lèvres, il l'embrassa tout en bougeant entre ses jambes. Isaiah soupira dans leur baiser, soulevant machinalement le bassin. Trey abaissa pantalon et sous vêtement pour presser sa virilité contre la sienne sans entrave. Le feu grandissant dans son bas ventre à l'idée qu'il pouvait lui faire ce que bon lui semblait le consumait littéralement. Poussant à son tour un soupire dans leur baiser il continua à bouger contre lui avant de descendre une main entre leur deux corps. Isaiah rompit leur échange en poussant un gémissement lorsque Trey empoigna sa verge. L'aîné le mordillat gentiment avant de descendre ses lèvres contre son torse. Léchant et mordant sa peau, il descendit lentement jusqu'à son sexe avant de lever le regard vers le sien. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et Trey esquissa un léger sourire. Après quoi, il plaqua sa langue contre son membre et le lécha de toute sa longueur. Isaiah souleva légèrement le bassin et tira machinalement sur ses liens. Le noeud ne fit que se resserrer. Il leva distraitement le regard vers les barreaux du lit mais Trey regagna vive son attention en le prenant totalement entre ses lèvres.

«-Ah… »

Souffla doucement le cadet. Trey passa les bras sous ses cuisses et le prit par les hanches des deux mains. Continuant à le sucer. Isaiah rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de nouveau. Depuis sa première fois, Trey n'avait fait que s'améliorer à l'art de la fellation.

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre quand il se recula. Levant le regard vers son cadet Trey rigola et, taquin, posa le bout de sa langue contre sa lèvre supérieure avant de le retourner. Isaiah se retrouva à genoux sur son lit. L'attrappant par les cheveux Trey lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière et lui giffla la fesse dans le même temps. Isaiah tira légèrement sur ses poignets mais à chaque fois le noeud se resserrait.

«- J'vais t'niquer… »

Souffla-t-il à l'attention de Trey. Rigolant l'aîné réitera son geste et le frappa gentiment en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

«- Je sais qu'tu kiffes ça… Bouges pas. J'reviens.

\- Tu vas où ? »

S'enquit le plus jeune alors que Trey descendait du lit. Mais l'aîné ne répondit rien et Isaiah le perdit de vue deux minutes. Puis il revient vers lui avec une main dans le dos et un sourire malicieux. Isaiah craignit le pire.

«- Trey…

\- Détends toi…»

Souffla l'aîné en se plaçant de nouveau derrière lui. Dégageant les cheveux d'Isaiah de sa nuque, il déposa quelque chose de gelé contre sa peau. Le plus jeune lâcha un jurons, c'était un glacon. Trey le déplaça très lentement sur sa peau. Faisant joyeusement frissonner son cadet. Lorsqu'il fondit il en prit un autre. La sensation de froid était à la fois dérangeante et plaisante pour Isaiah.

Trey se pencha vers lui, laissant ses lèvres courir dans le sillon humide qu'il traçait avec les glaçons. Isaiah soupira légèrement de plaisir et se mordit la lèvre. Après avoir lentement parcouru son corps jusqu'à sa chute de reins, l'aîné posa un des glaçons contre les bourses du plus jeune, le faisant tressaillir, puis il le remonta entre ses fesses. Isaiah chercha à se dégager.

«- Trey…»

Mais l'aîné déposa simplement les lèvres dans son cou sans s'arrêter.

«- Tremaine n'y p-»

Trop tard. Après avoir glissé le cube gelé contre sa peau il le poussa contre son anneau de chaire. Isaiah tenta de niveau de dégager ses mains en vain. Ce fut une sensation plutôt bizarre. Un inconfort glacé de quelques secondes. Mais Trey fit vite suivre ses doigts, ce qui rendit le tout palpitant. Mordillant légèrement la peau du cadet il le doigta doucement. Puis le poussant dans le dos pour qu'il se penche plus, il remplaça ses doigts par sa verge et glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Isaiah. Lui tirant légèrement la tête en arrière, il le prit aussi par la hanche et commença à bouger.

Isaiah ferma les yeux d'allégresse et soupira doucement.

«- Ha…

\- Je sais… Ça fait trop longtemps… »

Souffla l'aîné contre sa peau. Remontant une main sur son torse pour le tirer contre lui il descendit l'autre vers son sexe qu'il empoigna. Il le masturba tout en s'abbattant en lui. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre mais fini par laisser filtrer ses gémissements de plaisir. Accrochant difficilement les barreaux où il était attaché il recula contre l'aîné. Complétant ses mouvements. Trey le fessa de nouveau et lâcha doucement à son oreille.

«- Finalement t'aime ça, être à moi. »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire sans rien répondre. C'était loin d'être une question.

Trey s'enfonça profondément en lui, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement, puis il se retira. Se décalant sur le côté il poussa Isaiah à soulever une de ses jambes et passa en dessous de lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il prit son sexe d'une main et le pénétra de nouveau. Isaiah eut un soupire de satisfaction avant de se pincer les lèvres. Humectant machinalement les siennes, Trey lâcha sans quitter son regard.

«- Montes-moi.

\- Détaches-moi.

\- Non. »

Rigola doucement Trey en le prenant par la taille.

«- Aller bébé, montres moi s'que tu sais faire.

\- OK… »

Acquiesça Isaiah. Se pinçant légèrement la lèvre il commença à bouger du bassin d'avant en arrière. Pas idéal avec les mains restreintes, mais pas non plus impossible. Trey se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire puis lâcha un léger gémissement. Se redressant légèrement Isaiah souleva le bassin, faisant sortir son sexe de moitié avant de se rasoir dessus. Tenant toujours Trey du regard de façon effrontée il continua à le chevaucher mesurement. Trey ouvrit la bouche de plaisir et Isaiah esquissa un sourire avant d'accélérer le rythme.

«- Oh, oui… »

Souffla l'aîné en serrant les doigts contre sa peau. Déplaçant ses mains contre ses fesses il compléta ensuite ses mouvements en soulevant le bassin. Au tour d'Isaiah de gémir. Trey abbattit une main contre sa fesse et l'empoigna fermement en recommençant à le baiser. Il allait bientôt jouir. Continuant à s'enfoncer en lui, il souffla lourdement en fronçant des sourcils et se retira en jurant.

Son sperme gicla contre les fesses du plus jeune. Hors d'halène, il se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Isaiah soupira doucement.

«- Détaches-moi. »

Ce coup-ci Trey obtempera. Levant les mains au dessus de son visage il défit les nœuds, non sans mal. Une fois les mains libres Isaiah de recula légèrement et s'assit sur les cuisses de l'aîné. Ramenant une main vers son sexe il se caressa énergiquement. Trey se pinça les lèvres en descendant la main vers les bourses du plus jeune qu'il malaxa nonchalamment alors qu'il se branlait. Leurs regards solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils attisaient le feux commun les unissant depuis le début .

Se mordant la lèvre, Isaiah fini par se libérer sur le ventre de l'aîné. Puis il se décala sur le côté en s'asseyant deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Trey soupira doucement en passant les bras sous sa tête, détendu. Le fait de s'être ''reconsillié'' avec Isaiah semblait lui avoir ôté un poids qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu conscience d'avoir jusqu'à maintenant. Tournant le visage vers lui il demanda en fronçant des sourcils.

«- J't'ai au moins appelé un million de fois, t'as pas eu mes messages ?

\- Dans la mesure ou d'autres gens m'appellent aussi oui, j'ai eu tes messages et j'ai dû les trier du reste. »

Soupira Isaiah en se levant. Trey se redressa sur ses coudes agacé .

«- Et pas une fois tu t'es dit que t'allais rappeler?!

\- Non. Parce que tu m'as saoulé ... Puis j'avais d'autres trucs à gérer. »

Trey ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Isaiah le devança.

«- Hop hop hop, c'est fini. L'histoire est réglée oublie ça ok?

\- Le problème c'est que j'aime pas qu'on m'ignore.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde, remet toi .»

Rigola Isaiah. Trey eut une légère grimace. Ça arrivait peut être à tout le monde mais pas à lui... Du moins plus depuis le collège .

«- J'vais prendre une douche, tu viens ?»

Lança le plus jeune en esquissant un léger sourire. Trey se mordit la lèvre amusé et se leva à son tour. Il préférait cent milles fois avoir affaire à cette facette d'Isaiah plutôt qu'à la face froide et distante .

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Voili voilou 😁


	14. Chapitre14

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 14

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Isaiah prit l'avion pour se rendre à Chicago. C'était un imprévu, mais il avait besoin d'y aller.

Sa grand -mère fut surprise de le voir mais ravie, même si il n'allait rester que le temps d'un week-end.

Marchant lentement le long de l'allée il avança en direction de la seconde sépulture, pensif. Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu les visiter.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la tombe de son père, il arriva en face de la sienne.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il se baissa et posa une main contre la pierre. Retraçant les lettres qui y étaient gravées avec un pincement douloureux aux cœur.

 _Marc-Anthony Sellers_

Chaque lettre fit écho à la déchirure qu'avait provoqué sa perte mais aussi à l'océan sans fin d'amour qu'il avait encore pour lui.

La veille, Isaiah l'avait vu en rêve. Il ne s'agissait pas cette fois d'un de ses cauchemars où il revivait sa mort, il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un souvenir. C'était comme si Anthony était venu à lui pour lui parler. Et tout le temps où ça avait duré, ça avait semblé très réel.

 _Flash back._

 _Son sommeil se coupant sans raisons apparante, Isaiah se retourna dans son lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un sourire chaleureux et un regard profond qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier._

 _Loin de se sentir déboussolé ou effrayé par sa présence, il esquissa un léger sourire et lâcha doucement._

 _« - Hey…_

 _\- Hey. »_

 _Répondit Anthony avant de reprendre doucement._

 _«- Ça va toi?_

 _\- Un peu mieux maintenant… Mais tu me manques… »_

 _Avoua tristement Isaiah. Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête et glissa la main contre la joue de son cadet._

 _«- Je sais. »_

 _Posant la main par dessus celle de l'aîné , Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Il sentait parfaitement sa chaleur et la douceur de sa paume contre sa peau._

 _«- T'as rien d'autre à me dire? »_

 _Demanda Anthony, le regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils. L'aîné continua en prenant sa main, reportant son attention sur les bleus qu'il avait encore au poignet._

 _«- J'aurais pensé que tu me l'avouerais plus tôt. C'est pas l'occasion qui t'as manqué, mais je comprends._

 _\- Tony je…_

 _\- Fais ce que bon te semble pour guérir. »_

 _Dit Anthony en posant la main d'Isaiah contre sa joue._

 _« - Je t'aime pour toujours. »_

 _Fin flash back._

C'est la dessus qu'il s'était réveillé, sans pouvoir répondre à son aîné. C'était ce pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de se déplacer.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir Trey il s'était rendu plusieurs fois sur la tombe d'Anthony. Mais pas une seule il n'avait abordé le sujet.

«- J'suis désolé. »

Fit-il doucement sans tenter de retenir la larme roulant sur sa joue. Se pinçant la lèvre, il continua difficilement.

«- J'pensais pas qu'un jour j'me laisserai embarquer dans ce genre de plan, surtout pas avec un mec comme lui mais… j'en avais besoin… J'en ai encore besoin de temps en temps… J'crois que, j'me suis habitué à lui… Mais il te remplacera jamais Anthony. »

Fit Isaiah avant de reprendre.

«- Tu peux en être sûr. »

Lui en était certain. Les nuages se déplacèrent, laissant le soleil arroser le ciel de ses rayons de nouveau et dans le même temps, une brise chaleureuse caressa le visage du plus jeune.

Fermant doucement les yeux, il apprécia sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

Après quelques minutes il décida de se lever pour s'en aller. Mais avant ça, il lâcha affectueusement.

«- Je t'aime aussi Anthony, pour toujours. »

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

De son côté, Trey vivait sa petite vie peinarde. Soirées, studio, amis, famille, sexe. Et pour cette dernière partie il se tournait de plus en plus vers Isaiah. Quitte à attendre qu'il soit disponible.

Ils avaient tous les deux convenus de garder des rapports sans prise de tête et ça marchait plutôt bien jusque là. Isaiah ne posait pas de questions à Trey sur qui il fréquentait, ne tapait pas de crises de jalousie en le voyant s'afficher avec des filles sur les réseaux sociaux. Leurs entrevues étaient toujours aussi torrides et sans aucun engagement. C'était ce qui avait toujours convenu à l'aînée mais jusqu'à maintenant aucun de ses plans culs n'avait duré aussi longtemps sans partir en vrille…

Trey profita aujourd'hui du fait qu'il ai un de ses meeting dans les locaux de Libres Ensemble pour voir Isaiah. Le plus jeune revenait à peine d'Atlanta où il avait eu un rendez-vous avec une grande marque sportive. Trey lui même avait été occupé ces dernières semaines, il avait donc dans l'idée de passer quelques jours tranquille loin de tout avec Isaiah.

Le prenant à part à la fin du rendez-vous de groupe, il lui dit doucement.

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si j'te le dit, ce s'ra plus une surprise... »

Taquina-t-il. Isaiah le fixa en inclinant légèrement de la tête et insista.

« - Crache le morceau.

\- Ok. Peu importe s'que t'avais de prévu ces deux prochains jours, annule. »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire.

« - T'es marrant quand tu t'y met.

\- C'est pas une blague. On part aux Canaries et on y va maintenant.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna Isaiah plus que surprit. Les imprévus le dérangeaient toujours autant, même si le fait de fréquenter Trey les rendait de plus en plus nombreux.

« - Trey c'est pas-

\- Non non, j'veux rien entendre. »

L'interrompit l'aîné.

« - Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on s'est pas retrouvé tranquilles tous les deux. J'tiendrais pas plus longtemps, j'ai envie de... »

Se mordant la lèvre il s'abstint de finir sa phrase. Mais le regard affamé qu'il laissa traîner sur Isaiah en disait long. Isaiah eut un léger sourire avant de se pincer les lèvres. Lui aussi avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Trey. Il n'en avait simplement pas eu le temps dernièrement avec les contrats à négocier...

L'affaire était maintenant réglée, Dana et lui allaient certe devoir commencer à travailler sur cette collection, mais avant ça un break lui serait sans doute bénéfique…

« - Ok. »

Accepta-t-il sans trop y réfléchir. Les deux jours à venir n'étaient remplis que de formalités qu'il pouvait remettre à plus tard et d'un rendez-vous qu'il pouvait déléguer à Dana.

« - J'passe un coup d'file, j'prend des affaires et j'suis à toi.

\- L'idée me plait assez mais on peut sauter des étapes. Tu passeras ton coup d'file en chemin, j'ai tout préparé, t'as rien à ramener à part ta précieuse personne. »

Fit Trey.

« - T'as vraiment la dalle en fait. »

Rigola Isaiah. Trey haussa légèrement des épaules en demandant.

« - Pourquoi, pas toi ?

\- Si, mais j'sais encore me montrer civilisé. »

Rétorqua-t-il. Trey eut un léger sourire en répondant d'une voix basse.

« - Crois-moi, si j'me retenait pas, t'aurais déjà plus aucun vêtements sur le dos... »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et Trey continua.

« - Aller, dis leur que tu t'en vas. Je t'attends dans le parking. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et Trey retourna saluer les autres intervenants avant de s'en aller à sa voiture.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique villa. Descendant de voiture Isaiah prit son sac, suivi de Trey. Puis ils avancèrent dans l'allée.

«- Aucun risque de croiser quelqu'un ?»

S'inquit Isaiah alors que l'aîné ouvrait la porte. Lui adressant un léger sourire il répondit confiant.

«- Aucun. Les placards et le frigo sont plein, le ménage sera fait que quand on partira et y'a aucune habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Isaiah opina silencieusement et entra a sa suite. Découvrant le large séjour totalement ouvert et dégagé. La maison jouissait visiblement d'une énorme piscine sur la terrasse qui elle même donnait sur une plage à quelques kilomètres.

« - Mais c'est immense. »

Fit remarquer Isaiah. Non qu'il n'ai jamais été dans une demeure de ce genre. Mais c'était généralement pour des apparitions publiques liées à son travail où il y avait toujours tout un tas de monde occupant l'espace.

Tournant un regard amusé vers lui Trey se plaça derrière lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

La plage en moins, cette villa n'était pas très différente en surface de son penthouse. La déco un peu plus épurée donnait peut être cette impression, mais en vérité juste le cadre changeait. Pas d'obligations professionnelles et personne pour les déranger inopinément. Juste eux deux, et leurs fantasmes.

« - J'te promet qu'on baisera dans toutes les pièces... »

Souffla-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Esquissant un léger sourire Isaiah lâcha son sac sur le sol se retourna sans sortir de sa prise. Levant le regard vers lui, il lança doucement.

« - On pourrait commencer ici... »

Ils étaient encore debout à l'entrée du séjour. Un énorme canapé en U se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Faisant face a une table basse et au mur portant le large téléviseur.

Glissant les mains contre ses fesses par dessus ses vêtements Trey répondit amusé.

« - Ça me plait bien comme idée. »

Retenant un nouveau sourire en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, Isaiah l'accrocha gentiment par le t-shirt et recula lentement en le tirant. Arrivé au canapé, Trey s'allongea dessus et Isaiah passa nonchalamment au-dessus de lui. Attitude tout à fait naturelle chez lui et tellement sensuelle… Se penchant, il lécha malicieusement les lèvres de l'aîné. Trey glissa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les retenir en arrière et joua avec lui quelques instants. Léchant à son tour sa langue de la sienne ou la capturant entre ses lèvres. Puis attirant Isaiah, il déplaça les lèvres jusqu'à son oreille qu'il lécha chaudement.

« - Mh... »

Souffla doucement le brun. Trey descendit lentement les lèvres dans son cou et baisa sa peau. Tirant sur le col de son haut il le mordilla par endroits.

Isaiah eut rapidement chaud. Ôtant son sweat-shirt il se retrouva torse nu et Trey remonta les mains contre ses flancs. Il ne se lassait pas de remarquer à quel point Isaiah était sexy.

Esquissant un léger sourire Isaiah posa les fesses contre son sexe et bougea lentement au-dessus de lui. L'excitant gentiment tandis que Trey le dévorait du regard. Prenant une des mains de l'aîné, il la fit remonter le long de son buste en une infime caresse alors qu'il ondulait toujours sensuellement au-dessus de lui. Puis lui prenant le poignet une fois sa main arrivée à son torse, il ramena deux de ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres et les lécha avant de les suçoter. Trey se mordit la lèvre et Isaiah lécha de nouveau ses doigts avant de les poser contre son téton. Trey rigola légèrement de son côté allumeur et le titilla volontiers tut en descendant sa main libre vers ses fesses. Les pressant machinalement par dessus ses vêtements il entra par la suite la main dans son bas et malaxa sa peau douce avant de diriger ses doigts vers son canal. Les glissant le long de sa raie il tomba sur son anneau de chaire pulsant d'envie. Isaiah se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui en donner l'accès et se pinça les lèvres. Trey titilla son anus sans délaisser son téton. Soulevant légèrement le bassin, Isaiah passa une main entre leur deux corps et empoigna son sexe en éveil par dessus ses vêtements. Trey eut un léger soupire et sorti la main de son bas pour mouiller ses doigts. Puis il les ramena de nouveau entre ses fesses. Les frottant contre son étau qu'il lubrifia, il poussa ensuite deux doigts en lui. Isaiah se mordilla la lèvre en gémissant.

« - Mhhh... »

Il était toujours un peu impatient lorsque Trey et lui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bout de temps, mais ne se lassait jamais de son doigté. Trey commença à fourrer ses phalanges en lui alors qu'Isaiah le branlait par dessus ses vêtements. Bougeant doucement pour accompagner ses mouvements, le plus jeune s'empallait chaudement sur ses doigts. Trey s'arrêta sans crier garde et le retourna gentiment. L'allongeant dos sur le canapé, il détacha son pantalon et le lui enleva dans le même mouvement que son sous-vêtement. Et lui écartant les jambes, il recommença à le doigter. Esquissant un léger sourire Isaiah souleva le bassin pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Face à sa verge dressée Trey ne pu résister. Se penchant vers elle, il la prit dans sa bouche. Rejetant la tête en arrière Isaiah lâcha un léger jurons et posa une main contre le crâne de son amant.

« - Han, putain... »

Jura-t-il de nouveau. Trey était aussi doué de ses doigts qu'il ne l'était de la bouche. Et il aimait dévorer Isaiah. De partout ! Alors après l'avoir sucé quelques instant, il ôta ses doigts de son antre et y plongea sa langue.

« - Han… Trey... »

Souffla Isaiah en écartant inconsciemment les jambes tout en poussant ses fesses contre son visage. Trey eut un sourire et continua à le lécher. Embrassant et suçotant par moments ses chaires vibrantes. Il aimait entendre Isaiah gémir son prénom…

Le retournant sur le côté, il lui referma étroitement les jambes. Isaiah était dans une position qui lui offrait un accès radieux à sa croupe. Lui écartant la fesse de sa main libre, Trey prit de la salive sur ses doigts pour lubrifier son gland. Rapprochant son bassin, il poussa son membre en lui , le pénétrant profondément. Ils gémirent tous les deux et l'aîné se pencha au dessus depuis. Commençant à le prendre sans lui laisser la liberté d'écarter de nouveau les cuisses. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

« - Han, Tremaine…

\- Oh oui dis mon nom…

\- Tremaine... »

Répéta Isaiah en gémissant suavement alors que l'aîné le remplissait jusqu'à la garde. Trey se pencha un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa. Isaiah passa un bras autour de ses épaules en répondant à son baiser. Puis Trey déplaça les lèvres dans son cou, lui laissant le loisir de gémir son plaisir.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette petite escapade?

Et de l'histoire en général ?


	15. Chapitre 15

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 15

* * *

Après cette entrée en matière plutôt intéressante, ils décidèrent de passer à une autre activité.

Descendant jusqu'à la plage déserte, Trey demanda en se tournant vers le plus jeune tout en marchant.

«- Tu sais faire du jet-ski?

\- Ouais. C'est pas s'qui a de plus compliqué. »

Répondit Isaiah avec un léger sourire. À vrai dire, le plus jeune avait toujours été attiré par les deux roues et la vitesse.

Trey le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule, lui tirant un rire puis il se dirigea vers une petite cabane bâtie à quelques mètres seulement du bord de mer. Il entra et attrapa les gilets de sécurité tandis qu'Isaiah s'attachait mollement les cheveux, le regard perdu au loin sur ces eaux calmes.

Il appréciait être à l'écart de tout, même l'espace d'un court instant. Ça lui permettait de casser le rythme qu'il s'était donné ces dernières semaines. De ne s'inquiéter de rien du tout.

«- Tu penses à quoi? »

Demanda Trey en venant vers lui. Il lui tendit un des gilets.

«- A rien en particulier. J'aime bien l'air marin.

\- Ça m'étonne pas. »

Répondit naturellement Trey en enfilant son gilet. Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête et demanda.

«- Comment ça?

\- T'es un peu comme l'océan, calme et profond.

\- Pff toi et tes blagues salaces… »

Souffla Isaiah en feignant l'agacement.

«- Attends quoi? »

Rigola Trey pour le moins surprit.

«- Pour une fois je pensais pas du tout à ça... Mais on dirait que t'as l'esprit de plus en plus tordu Taylor.

\- La faute à qui ? »

Se défendit Isaiah en rigolant doucement. Puis il se tourna vers le pontons où étaient amarrés les deux scooters.

«- On y va? »

Trey hocha de la tête et ils s'y dirigèrent. Détachant les scooters ils s'installèrent dessus.

«- Essaye de me suivre. Dans le pire des cas te perds pas Neverson. »

Se moqua Isaiah. Trey fit une légère grimace en le toisant.

«- Toi essaye de pas boire la tasse… »

Et avec ça, il démarra en trombe. Isaiah rigola et le suivi dans la seconde.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ils étaient mouillés et couverts de sable et de sel marin. Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Utilisant les deux salles de bain pour se doucher chacun de leur côté ils avaient convenus de se rejoindre ensuite dans le séjour. Isaiah termina en premier et s'arrêta devant le piano à queue installé dans la large pièce ouverte. Se pinçant les lèvres, il posa les doigts sur la surface plane et en fit le tour, pensif alors qu'une mélodie lui revenait en mémoire.

«- Tu penses à quoi cette fois? »

Fit Trey en arrivant dans la pièce, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Se tournant vers lui Isaiah lâcha doucement.

«- Je commence à avoir faim.»

Évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit quelques minutes auparavant. Trey ne chercha pourtant pas plus loin.

«- Ouais moi aussi. Tu cuisines?

\- Non. Pas ce soir j'suis claqué.

\- Bah… moi aussi… »

Répondit Trey d'un air équivoque. Isaiah soupira légèrement.

«- Tu sais quoi, on fait un pierre papier ciseaux.

\- Quoi?

\- Moyen facile de décider. Bon aller. »

Le pressa-t-il en tendant les mains. Posant son poing fermé dans la paume de son autre main il attendit que Trey se décide.

Roulant des yeux, Trey fini par l'imiter. Isaiah se lança alors et Trey suivi.

«- Pierre, papier, ciseaux… La feuille recouvre la pierre, tu cuisines.

\- Attends, attends, on la refait. »

Se plaignit Trey en le retenant alors qu'Isaiah allait se détourner de lui. Le plus jeune le fixa, le regard lassé. Mais l'aîné insista.

«- J'étais pas prêt!

\- Quelle préparation il faut pour ça? »

Rigola doucement Isaiah.

«- Tu m'a eu par surprise.

\- C'est un peu le but du jeu.

\- Bon, discutes pas on la refait. »

Fit Trey en se mettant en position. Isaiah soupira mais abdiqua. Ils refirent donc une partie que Trey mena.

«- Pierre, papier, ciseaux !

\- Ciseaux coupent papier t'as encore perdu.

\- Putain… »

Soupira Trey dépité. Isaiah ricana avant d'aller se poser dans le canapé et continua en attrapant la télécommande.

«- Bon arrêtes de râler j'commence vraiment à avoir faim.

\- Tu veux manger quoi?

\- J'm'en fiche. Tant que c'est pas cramé. »

Se moqua Isaiah. En général ils commandaient leurs repas. Si il arrivait à Isaiah de cuisiner pour eux deux Trey ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Alors le plus jeune ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais n'avait pas envie d'aller aux fourneaux ce soir.

Se renfrognant légèrement Trey lâcha depuis la cuisine.

«- J'emmerde…»

Isaiah rigola en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé mais ne répondit rien. Trey décida d'émincer rapidement de la viande qu'il assaisonna avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Il allait préparer des pâtes, c'était simple et rapide.

Le bruit du téléviseur attira son attention et il sortit de la cuisine.

«- C'est le match des Knicks ?

\- Ouais mais reste concentré sur ta tâche…

\- C'est ça, continue à vaner et tu boufferas vraiment un truc cramé. »

Répondit Trey. Se posant à côté d'Isaiah sur le canapé il passa un bras autour de son cou en continuant.

« - Mais ce sera pas un accident… »

A ça Isaiah ne fit que rigoler. Il ne se dégagea pour autant pas de sa prise. Revenant au match, Trey reprit.

«- J'pensais que tu préférerais les Lakers.

\- Aussi. Mais j'suis de Chicago, j'te laisse deviner quelle équipe est ma favorite.

\- Mouais, on peut pas vraiment dire que les Bulls fassent des miracles…»

Se redressant, Isaiah répondit doucement.

«- On passe un moment sympa tu vois j'ai pas envie de polémiquer donc j'vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. »

Au tour de Trey de rigoler.

Ils regardèrent le match jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt puis mangeairent sur la terrasse. Profitant de la vue sauvage mais calme et de l'air frais du début de soirée.

Puis ils discutèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Trey ne sonne.

«- Désolé je dois vraiment prendre cet appel.

\- Tranquille… »

Répondit doucement Isaiah. Trey le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour répondre. Se pinçant les lèvres Isaiah débarrassa la table et ramena le tout à la cuisine.

L'appel de Trey s'éternisant il décida de se préparer pour aller au lit. Il était assez fatigué mais voulait tout de même passer un peu plus de temps avec l'aîné avant ça.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre il attrapa le sac que lui avait préparé Trey. L'ouvrant, il esquissa un léger sourire puis alla à la salle de bain pour se changer. Revenant ensuite dans la chambre il attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait entendu sonner et se posa sur le lit. Tandis qu'il répondait à un message Trey entra dans la pièce.

Quittant son portable des yeux Isaiah lança doucement.

« - Alors... t'as fini d'me délaisser ? »

L'aîné esquissa un sourire et Isaiah posa son téléphone. Trey remarqua qu'il s'était changé. Les cheveux toujours noués au-dessus de la tête, il portait le maillot d'une équipe de basket que Trey lui avait offert et visiblement aussi le sous-vêtement qu'il avait ramené. L'aîné le vit car il avait une jambe relevée contre son buste. Il avança vers le lit et Isaiah se redressa lentement. Venant vers lui à genoux, il posa les mains par dessus ses poignets lorsque l'aîné l'attrapa par la taille. Se penchant par dessus son épaule, Trey déposa les lèvres dans son cou et embrassa sa peau avant de la mordiller. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et Trey remonta une main contre sa nuque tout en descendant l'autre contre ses fesses dénudées. A son tour d'esquisser un sourire, puis il souffla à son oreille.

« - Tu l'as mit.

\- Ça t'excites non ? »

Souffla à son tour Isaiah.

Trey avait effectivement mit un certain nombre d'accessoires dans les affaires qu'il avait préparé au cadet. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Isaiah veuille jouer le jeu…

Se reculant légèrement il souffla.

« - Non… »

Puis ancrant son regard dans celui du plus jeune il reprit avec un sourire en coin.

« - C'est toi, qui m'excite. »

Isaiah se pinça la lèvre, retenant un sourire et Trey glissa les deux mains contre ses fesses qu'il purgea avant de les frapper. Isaiah rigola doucement et se dégagea de sa prise. Se retournant, il resta à genoux et se pencha en avant. Retenant son poids d'une main, il souleva son t-shirt de l'autre. Dévoilant son fessier. Tournant le regard vers Trey, il eut un nouveau sourire amusé. L'aîné se mordilla machinalement la lèvre et l'attrapa par les hanches.

C'était ce pourquoi il aimait être avec Isaiah. Son affront rendait leurs entrevues exquises. Et le fait de savoir qu'il était le seul à le voir, à l'avoir dans ce genre de position, le grisait totalement.

Le tirant doucement, il pressa son bassin contre ses fesses nues. Délivrant son érection naissante de ses vêtements il fit ensuite rouler son sexe contre sa peau. Isaiah se mordilla la lèvre et bougea légèrement pour accompagner ses mouvements. Puis passant une main en arrière, il empoigna la verge de Trey et la caressa doucement avant de poser son gland contre son entrée. Trey se pinça de nouveau la lèvre et le laissa faire, se reculant lentement contre lui Isaiah avala son sexe entier dans son antre chaud. Ce en poussant un léger soupire de satisfaction. Trey posa une main contre sa hanche mais n'eut rien à faire, Isaiah commença à se baiser lui même en bougeant lascivement du bassin.

L'aîné rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière en soupirant. Puis il claqua gentiment la fesse du plus jeune. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et se mordit la lèvre avant de se redresser. Passant un bras en arrière, il accrocha Trey par la nuque et se tourna pour sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce en continuant toujours à s'empaler contre sa verge. L'aîné interrompit leur baiser pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune puis poussa de nouveau son muscle buccal dans sa bouche pour un échange plus qu'ardent.

Rompant leur baiser il glissa une main sous son t-shirt dans son dos et le poussa à s'allonger buste contre le matelas. Le maintenant fermement par la hanche d'une main il remonta l'autre contre sa nuque. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en descendant une main vers son sexe qu'il empoigna pour se caresser. L'attitude dominante de Trey lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble l'avait toujours excité.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

La journée avait été longue, ainsi leurs ébats de début de soirée ne durèrent pas longuement. Isaiah s'était endormi en premier mais fut vite suivi par l'aîné.

Trey se leva néanmoins dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et en profita pour attraper une bouteille d'eau sur le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'Isaiah avait le sommeil agité.

« - Tony... »

L'entendit-il murmurer. Ça sonnait plus comme une plainte que comme un gémissement. Une moue de douleur se peint sur son visage alors qu'il soufflait de nouveau dans son sommeil.

« - Désolé… J'suis désolé... »

Trey comprit que c'était un mauvais rêve en rapport avec son petit-ami. Grimpant doucement sur le lit, il s'allongea derrière Isaiah et le prit dans ses bras. Sans y réfléchir, il cala sa joue contre son crâne et souffla doucement.

« - Ça va aller Isaiah. J'suis là.

\- J'suis désolé... »

Répéta Isaiah en se retournant machinalement pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« - Chut, je sais. Ça va aller... »

Le rassura-t-il de nouveau. Isaiah, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'aîné sembla se détendre, son souffle se calma et il arrêta ses plaintes. Trey se pinça les lèvres en frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux. Ils dormaient quelques fois ensemble et ça arrivait qu'Isaiah ait le sommeil un peu agité. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait en dormant en sa présence.

Être confronté à cette situation permit à Trey de comprendre deux choses. D'une, Isaiah souffrait encore du manque de son petit ami même si il n'en parlait jamais. Et de deux, il s'inquiétait et se préoccupait de la santé du cadet. Il voulait être là pour le réconforter si il se sentait seul ou vulnérable.

Ce constat était vraiment une surprise mais finalement, peut-être bien qu'Isaiah devenait un peu plus qu'un plan cul régulier à ses yeux…

* * *

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

Salut salut !

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté. Plus trop la motivation pour écrire en ce moment mais heureusement j'avais prit un peu d'avance.

J'attends toujours vos impressions sur le cours que prend l'histoire 😊


	16. Chapitre 16

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 ** _* PASSION SECRÈTE_ ***

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

* * *

Isaiah fut réveillé par son téléphone dont il avait oublié d'ôter l'alarme mais se refusa à bouger. Il était généralement très difficile à réveiller le matin. Encore à moitié allongé sur Trey il frotta machinalement sa joue contre son torse nu. Trey glissa une main dans ses cheveux sans rien dire, il savait qu'Isaiah n'était pas vraiment du matin et ne voulait pas le taquiner dès le réveil après la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Après quelques minutes Isaiah bougea légèrement et leva le visage, déposant les lèvres dans le cou de l'aîné. Trey esquissa un sourire et glissa nonchalamment la main contre ses fesses alors qu'Isaiah se hissait à moitié sur lui. Passant une jambe par dessus celle de Trey, Isaiah pressa son bassin contre sa hanche et remonta la langue contre sa peau jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla. Trey se mordit la lèvre.

Sexe au réveil, sexe le midi, sexe au coucher, c'était tout ce qu'il aimait.

Glissant ses deux mains contre les fesses nues d'Isaiah il le tira pour qu'il passe au dessus de lui. Isaiah rigola doucement en dégageant les cheveux de son visage et se pencha vers lui.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il avec un léger sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Esquissant un sourire en coin Trey répondit en lui claquant une fesse.

« - Hey. »

Isaiah rigola de nouveau et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Frappant sa deuxième fesse de l'autre main tout en l'embrassant Trey l'écarta ensuite pour glisser ses doigts contre son antre qu'il caressa paresseusement. Isaiah mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Trey et après quoi l'aîné l'imita avec la sienne. Leur échange était très doux et langoureux.

Glissant une de ses mains entre leur deux corps Trey sorti son sexe de son short et se caressa brièvement avant de le faire rouler entre les fesses d'Isaiah qui souleva légèrement le bassin pour le laisser faire. Guidant son sexe entre elles, Trey le pénétra doucement. Isaiah poussa un léger soupire de satisfaction dans leur baiser et commença à bouger lentement contre lui. Trey remonta les mains contre sa nuque et approfondit leur échange, poussant son muscle buccal contre le sien. Isaiah prit machinalement son poignet sans pour autant tenter de se dégager et répondit suavement à ses baisers.

L'excitation montant, Trey donna des coups de bassins de plus en plus vifs. Faisant claquer sa peau contre celle du cadet.

« - Han… »

Gémit Isaiah en rompant leur échange buccal. S'allongeant contre le torse de l'aîné il prit passivement ses généreux coups de bassins en haletant de plaisir. Ce matin Isaiah était visiblement en mode sexe fainéant. Légèrement amusé Trey descendit de nouveau la main contre une de ses fesses qu'il claqua avant de l'empoigner et de presser sa peau à son gré.

« - T'as bien grossit. »

Se confirma Trey à lui-même. Isaiah souffla doucement.

« - Sht... »

Trey rigola et continua satisfait.

« - Moi ça me va. »

Déposant un baiser sur l'épaule du plus jeune Trey le poussa ensuite à soulever le bassin. Isaiah coopéra et laissa Trey se retirer. Sortant d'en dessous de lui l'aîné vint se placer derrière lui. Isaiah replia les bras sous sa tête en soulevant légèrement le bassin mais garda sa position nonchalante. Trey se mordit la lèvre en détaillant sa croupe offerte et pencha la tête sur le côté en caressant ses fesses tout en se masturbant légèrement. Même en faisant l'étoile de mer, Isaiah l'excitait follement.

Se penchant au dessus de lui, il le couvrit de son corps et se glissa de nouveau profondément en lui. Isaiah gémit de nouveau de plaisir et laissa Trey recommencer à le culbuter. Écartant ses jambes des siennes Trey s'emboîta parfaitement contre lui et passa une main sous son tshirt. Le caressant brièvement il la descendit ensuite jusqu'à sa verge , le baisant tout en le branlant doucement.

« - Ah… Trey... »

Souffla Isaiah de plaisir. Trey rapprocha son visage du sien et susurra suavement.

« - T'aimes quand j'prends tout en main, hein ?

\- Han, oui... »

Haleta Isaiah sans même s'attarder sur son jeu de mots. Fourrant le visage dans son cou Trey lécha et mordilla sa peau, lui tirant toujours plus de gémissements.

« - Nh, j'vais v'nir... »

Souffla doucement Isaiah en soulevant inconsciemment le bassin. Trey continua à le branler en claquant son bassin contre ses fesses avec un peu plus de vigueur.

« - Ah… Han... »

Gémit Isaiah qui jouit en agrippant les draps entre ses doigts.

« - Han putain... »

Jura Trey en s'enfonçant en lui. Refermant les doigts autour des bourses du plus jeune qu'il malaxa il donna encore quelques coup de bassin avant de se reculer. Attrapant Isaiah par la hanche, il le tira légèrement en arrière et lui écarta les fesses. Grondant légèrement d'allégresse, il éjacula abondamment sur son anus pulsant de plaisir.

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, encore haletant, et Trey lui claqua machinalement la cuisse avant de se rallonger à côté de lui.

« - Waouh... »

Souffla-t-il. Isaiah ricanna doucement en se retournant sur le dos.

« - C'était bon. »

Fit-il en tournant le regard vers Trey qui acquiesça doucement.

« - Ouais… Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. T'as eu le sommeil assez agité cette nuit.

\- Oh... »

S'étonna le plus jeune qui ne se rappelait plus vraiment de quoi ses rêves avaient été composés la veille. Mais il en avait tout de même une petite idée…

« - Désolé si je t'ai empêché de dormir.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, j'voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien pour toi. »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et se mit sur le côté, soutenant sa tête de sa main il lâcha doucement.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

C'était à la fois une idée étonnante et drôle. Généralement Trey se fichait un peu de tout, pourvu que ça ne tourne pas autour de lui. L'aîné répondit naturellement.

« - Vu tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, c'est la moindre des choses. J'suis là si t'as besoin de parler, quoi que ce soit…

\- Non, tranquille… C'est juste qu'on bosse sur les planches nouvelle collection en ce moment.

\- Le partenariat avec Nike ?

\- Ouais…

\- Ça te stresse ?

\- Un peu ouais.»

Sa mauvaise nuit était certainement liée à ça et au fait qu'il ait toujours eu du mal à dormir lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou alors ne se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Ce dernier point lui causait souvent des insomnies durant son adolescence les rares fois où il décidait de dormir chez des potes.

Il reprit.

«- C'est une super opportunité et on peut pas s'rater là.

\- Rah, arrêtes, à chaque fois que vous sortez une nouvelle ligne vous déchirez tout.

\- Je sais…

\- Oui alors ? Pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Ben moi oui. Y'a pas de raison que ça roule pas comme d'habitude bébé. T'es un des meilleurs créateurs du moment et tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. »

Fit Trey en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et laissa l'aîné déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'être rassuré par Trey, pourtant ça lui fit du bien.

Déposant successivement deux autres baisers contre ses lèvres, Trey se recula ensuite légèrement. Isaiah esquissa un sourire et demanda à son tour.

« - Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Trey leva le regard vers lui et se pinça les lèvres avant de se lancer.

« - J'me suis toujours demandé. Ça signifie quoi ? »

Fit-il en retraçant le tatouage recouvrant le flanc gauche d'Isaiah. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres mais celui la en particulier l'intriguait. Il représentait deux mains tendant un cœur humain ensanglanté. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre doucement.

« - J'l'ai fait, pour mon copain… Anthony... »

Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Ça signifie qu'il est ancré en moi, à jamais. »

C'étaient là des mots très profonds. Trey avait pleinement conscience qu'Isaiah aimait toujours énormément son ex. C'était d'ailleurs un peu triste. Il demanda doucement.

« - Tu l'a fait après sa mort ?

\- Non, on était encore ensemble… J'l'ai dessiné quand j'me suis rendu compte qu'il était devenu toute ma vie.

\- Tu penses encore à lui ?

\- Souvent ouais... »

Répondit honnêtement Isaiah. Trey se pinça les lèvres. Se demandant si il arrivait souvent à Isaiah de rêver de lui, ou même de penser à lui alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le plus jeune le tira de ses songes en s'excusant.

« - Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, c'était pas mon intention.

\- Non t'en fais pas. C'est ton histoire. J'sais bien qu'il fait encore partie de toi, il a fait de toi la personne que tu es devenu. Et j'suis sûr que d'où il est, il est très fière de ce que t'a accompli jusqu'à maintenant. »

Isaiah esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« - C'est sympa de ta part de dire ça.

\- C'est que la vérité. Tu sais, j'suis jamais tombé follement amoureux de quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment aimé une seule meuf, et même avec elle j'ai réussi à tout gâcher… Alors que toi… Même après sa mort, tu lui es resté fidèle. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Sa fidélité était maintenant sujette à débat… Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il nota toutefois que c'était la toute première fois que Trey abordait une de ses anciennes relations avec lui.

« - Tu veux manger un truc ? »

Rebondit vite l'aîné pour changer de sujet.

« - Ouais, mais j'vais me doucher avant. »

Fit Isaiah en se redressant. Se dirigeant vers le bord du lit il en descendit.

Trey se pinça les lèvres et se leva à son tour en lâchant.

« - Ok tu vas avoir besoin de moi.

\- Ah oui ? »

Rigola Isaiah en se tournant vers lui.

« - Bah, pour te frotter le dos.

\- Évidemment. »

Rigola de nouveau Isaiah. Trey ajouta.

« - Et quelqu'un doit aussi s'occuper de polir ton p'tit cul… Quoi que… Il est plus si p'tit que ça. »

Se moqua-t-il. Isaiah le bouscula en râlant.

« - Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça !

\- Roh... »

Fit Trey en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - T'en fait pas, je l'aime ton gros cul. »

Continua-t-il en lui collant une bonne claque sur la fesse. Isaiah rigola mais se dégagea de sa prise en lâchant :

« - Vas chier. »

Trey ricanna grassement et l'accompagna jusqu à la salle d'eau. Isaiah ôta son t-shirt, laissant ses cheveux retomber librement dans son dos. Et Trey enleva son short. Ils entrèrent ensuite sous la douche et Trey commença à chantonner en prenant le lait de douche tandis que son cadet réglait la température de l'eau.

Ceci fait, il régla la hauteur du pommeau de douche car Trey était plus taillé que lui. L'aîné esquissa un léger sourire et posa ses mains savonneuses sur le torse du plus jeune. Isaiah lui inspirait toujours de nouveau airs.

Le regard ancré dans le sien il commença à chanter doucement.

 _« - J'ai des frissons lorsque j'aperçois ton visage, en entrant dans une pièce bébé._

 _J'te jure ton corps est si parfait, oh laisses moi le travailler… »_

Fit il en descendant ses mains mousseuses contre les hanches d'Isaiah pour l'attirer doucement vers lui. Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire et Trey glissa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant mouillés. Le retournant lentement, il les dégagea de son cou et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

 _«- Comme une cascade tes cheveux tombent le long de tes hanches, suis-je autorisé à goûter ta peau? »_

Butinant d'abord son épaule, il continua en glissant les mains de son ventre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ce en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres.

 _«- Pas besoin de te retenir car bébé je n'ai pas peur, qu'on t'entende crier mon nom._

 _J'ai attendu la journée durant pour enrouler mes bras, autour de tes hanches et embrasser ton visage. »_

Joignant les paroles aux gestes Trey prit Isaiah dans ses bras. Le bassin toujours pressé contre ses fesses. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. Trey avait l'habitude de chanter en sa présence, mais lorsqu'il chantait **pour lui** c'était toujours différent. L'excitation lui coupait presque le souffle, l'aîné pouvait le sentir.

Rapprochant les lèvres de son oreille il continua.

 _«- Oh je n'échangerais ce ressenti pour rien au monde, même s'il s'agit d'un interdit._

 _Et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pour ne t'avoir rien qu'a moi oh oui._

 _Et aussitôt que tu te dirigeras vers moi… Tu m'entendras chanter 'Voilà qu'arrive ma merveille'_

 _Oh c'est si bon de t'avoir._

 _Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est bon de te ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi… »_

Isaiah tourna le visage vers le sien et Trey souffla contre ses lèvres.

 _«- J'adore toutes ces choses que tu fais, oh bébé, c'est bon de t'avoir.»_

Passant un bras en arrière Isaiah posa la main contre sa nuque et scella leur lèvres. Trey remonta une main contre son torse tout en descendant l'autre vers sa verge qu'il attrapa et caressa.

Le plus jeune se retourna, prenant le visage de l'ainé des deux mains pour approfondir leur baiser. Trey glissa une main entre ses jambes et lui souleva la cuisse. L'écartant pour se faire une place il lâcha la verge du cadet pour attraper la sienne et le pénétra doucement. Isaiah rompit brièvement leur baiser, poussant un léger gémissement de plaisir avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes une nouvelle fois. Se callant contre lui Trey le prit lentement. Intensément. Isaiah rompit de nouveau leur échange mais enfoui cette fois le visage dans le cou de l'ainé en passant les bras autour de ses épaules.

Tremaine et lui étaient connectés d'une façon surprenante. C'était incontestable.

Dans les moments comme celui-ci, les sentiments du plus jeune étaient mitigés. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait maintenant de l'affection pour Trey. Et il s'était promit d'arrêter leur deal si les choses devenaient trop compliquées. Mais dans le même temps, il savait aussi quel genre de mec était l'aîné et ne le pensait capable de se lier sérieusement à quelqu'un. C'était probablement ce qui faisait qu'Isaiah ne cherchait plus à le repousser.

X

Après leur douche commune Trey était de très bonne humeur et proposa de préparer le petit déjeuner. Isaiah acquiesça, l'accompagnant à la cuisine. Se posant sur un tabouret il le regarda faire distraitement tout en consultant ses messages. L'aîné mit de la musique et fit le clown en dansant tout en cuisinant. Il mimait aussi les paroles de temps en temps en prenant ses ustensiles comme micro. Isaiah rigola de sa bêtise. Il avait beau passer du temps avec ses sœurs, ses deux meilleurs amis ou les résidents, être en compagnie de Trey était différent.

Son téléphone sonna alors il prévient Trey et s'éloigna. Il s'agissait de Dana. Sortant sur la terrasse il decrocha.

 _«- Ben alors, tu dors encore à cette heure ? »_

Lâcha t elle. Isaiah eu un léger rire et rétorqua ironiquement.

«- Excuses moi de pas me jeter sur mon portable quand il sonne.

- _Mouais c'est ça… T'es où ?_

\- J't'ai dit que je quittais la ville ce week-end.

 _\- Je sais bien._ »

Répondit son amie.

« _\- Mais ça répond pas à ma question. T'es rentré à Chicago ?_

\- Non Babe. On m'a proposé de me changer un peu les idées en bougeant vite fait alors j'ai accepté.

- _Mh… T'es avec qui ?_

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ton interrogatoire ? Me dit pas que j'te manque déjà.

- _Pff tu parles ! J'me suis dit que t'avais p't'être des trucs croustillants à raconter. J't'ai texté hier soir tu m'a même pas calculé._

\- Oh désolé ma belle, j'étais claqué j'ai zappé.

- _Oui ben j'attends toujours une réponse. L'anniversaire de Jon est dans deux semaines j'ai l'impression que je finirais jamais de tout régler._

\- T'inquiètes, ça va l'faire. J'te filerais un coup de main en rentrant.

- _T'as plus qu'intérêt ! Bon aller, j'te laisse amuses toi bien_.

\- Merci.

- _Fais attention à toi. Bisous._

\- Bises, bye Babe. »

Fit il avant de raccrocher. Lorsqu'il se retourna Trey était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée.

«- C'était Dana?

\- Ouais. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah. Trey rigola en lançant amusé.

«-J'te jure que vous parlez comme un p'tit couple. On dirait trop que c'est ta meuf. »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire et Trey sorti en demandant.

«-Pour de vrai vous avez jamais rien fait tous les deux ?

\- C'est comme si c'était ma sœur… »

Fit Isaiah avec une légère moue de dégoût. Après quoi il ajouta en s'asseyant sur la terrasse. L'aîné avait ramené leurs assiettes et se posa à la table lui aussi tandis qu'Isaiah continua.

«-Puis les filles ça m'a jamais intéressé. »

Trey hocha légèrement de la tête en commençant à manger. Ça soulevait en lui tellement de questions…

«- T'as essayé au moins ? »

Demanda-t-il curieux. Isaiah rigola doucement en hochant de la tête.

«- Les deux fois où c'est arrivé c'était malgré moi mais ouais. J'ai embrassé deux filles quand j'étais ado.

\- Et alors ?

\- La première fois j'ai eu un haut le cœur, la deuxième, c'était Dana.

\- Ben tu viens d'me dire qu'il c'était jamais rien passé avec elle !

\- J'avais zappé. »

Rigola Isaiah avant de reprendre hilare.

«- C'est pas un de nos meilleurs souvenirs.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- J'sais plus trop. J'crois qu'on était à une soirée, elle devait être complètement torché…Ce dont j'me rappelle en revanche c'est la réaction d'Anthony.

\- Il vous a vu ?

\- Non, j'lui ai dit.

\- Pourquoi ? »

S'étonna Trey. Dans une situation pareille il n' aurait jamais dit à sa petite amie qu'une autre fille l'avait embrassé. Isaiah haussa des épaules et répondit naturellement.

«- J'lui cachait rien. Fin' ça m'a prit du temps mais je lui faisait confiance alors, pourquoi mentir ?

-J'sais pas… pour éviter les prises de tête.

-Ouais p't'etre.

Rigola Isaiah. Voulant en savoir un peu plus sur leur relation, Trey demanda curieux.

«- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

\- Devant son lycée. »

Fit le plus jeune avant d'ajouter.

«-Il allait à l'école privée où je dealais et il m'a sauvé la peau alors que j'étais a deux doigts de me faire embarquer. »

Trey manqua de s'étouffer en reprenant.

«- T'as dealé?!

\- Ouais, pendant un temps. »

Trey avait beau savoir qu'Isaiah avait fait partie d'un gang cet aveux le surprenait. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait au sujet de son cadet. Aujourd'hui il voulait en savoir plus, à propos d'Anthony…

«- Alors, il t'as sauvé les miches et ensuite ? T'as craqué pour lui ? »

Isaiah rigola doucement.

«- Pas vraiment, j'sais pas trop. J'étais perpétuellement dans le chaos à cette époque mais lui il était… équilibré… alors, je sais pas, J'me suis dit que si je traînait un peu avec lui j'aurais du répit tu vois, un peu comme, une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Je vois ouais.

\- Mh, sauf que ça a été tout le contraire. Il était un peu coincé par moment mais aussi super cool. Pourtant on partait tout le temps au clash, on était trop différents et j'étais susceptible comme un poux. »

À ça Trey rigola sans ajouter que ça lui arrivait encore de l'être.

«- Je sais pas comment il a fait pour me supporter mais finalement on est devenus amis puis un peu plus qu'amis.

\- Roh, j'suis sur que t'étais mignon tout plein.

\- Ouais… »

Soupira Isaiah avec un léger sourire. Mais Trey pouvait dire que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Certainement, il avait du lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

«- Désolé, je voulais pas te rendre triste. »

S'excusa-t-il. Isaiah leva de nouveau le regard vers lui et répondit doucement.

«- C'est rien… J'ai mes hauts et mes bas et t'y es absolument pour rien. Te prends pas la tête.

\- Ok.

\- Alors, quels plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

Lança finalement le plus jeune pour changer de sujet.

«- J'pensais a sortir. Y'a un marché aux puces pas très loin, on pourrait en profiter aussi pour faire du tourisme.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Plus ou moins ouais. Mais c'est jamais vraiment pour visiter.

\- Ok. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à quelle activité il s'adonnait généralement.

L'idée de sortir lui plaisait assez. En venant ils avaient découvert un magnifique cadre, de beaux paysages et il avait remarqué de très belles peintures et décoration sur certains murs comme sur les bâtiments. Il avait envie de découvrir plus au sujet de ce qui constituait la richesse culturelle de l'île.

Mais sortir tous les deux c'était s'exposer. À part pour les besoins de l'association et récemment certains matchs de basket organisés par la ligue… Trey et Isaiah n'avaient jamais été vus ensemble et n'étaient supposés avoir aucun lien.

«- Tu crains pas d'être reconnu ? Ou qu'on te voit avec moi ? »

Demanda alors Isaiah. Trey eu un léger sourire.

«- Non. Et non. On sera tranquille, casquette, sweat, lunettes de soleil et le tour est joué.

\- Mouais… permet moi d'en douter. »

Ricana le plus jeune. Mais Grey était sûr de lui. Il avait toujours pu se rendre où il voulait avec qui il voulait de cette façon. Personne n'accordait beaucoup d'importance à des anonymes menant leur train train quotidien.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Alors ? 👀


	17. Chapitre 17

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

* * *

Prenant la voiture ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Après près d'une heure de trajet Trey s'arrêta un peu à l'écart du centre et ils continuèrent le trajet à pied. Il était aux alentours de 10h30 et la température commençait à se faire sentir. Ils achetèrent donc des bouteilles d'eau avant de se diriger vers le grand marché qui s'étendait le long d'une rue et de trottoirs. Il y avait un peu de tout. Nourriture, boissons, produits locaux, produits du monde. Bijoux artisanaux, souvenirs, vêtements. Un grand mélange local et étranger en somme. Le tout plein de couleur et de vie. Isaiah appréciait beaucoup cet aspect de l'île.

Trey remarqua une affiche publicitaire pour une visite du littoral en bateau et ils décidèrent d'en profiter. Leur balade se passa très bien et personne ne sembla leur prêter d'attention particulière ou les reconnaître. C'était en somme une sortie agréable et une expérience différente de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude jusqu'à présent.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent et préparèrent leurs affaire pour le départ car le week-end touchait à sa fin.

* * *

 _ **xxx** Ellipse **xxx**_

* * *

«- Tu vas pas mettre ça… »

Souffla Dana en fronçant des sourcils. Isaiah roula légèrement des yeux en se tournant vers elle.

«-Quoi ? »

Fit-il agacé. La brune se leva et lui tira son sweat-shirt des mains.

«-T'en à pas assez de porter ça ?

\- C'est mon sweat fetish.

-Oui ben justement, tu mettras autre chose ce soir. »

Allant vers son dressing elle décida de lui trouver une tenue. Isaiah se posa sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone. Dana et lui allaient se rendre à une soirée avec leur meilleur ami Jalen qui était sous la douche. La brune lui envoya un short et lui montra un t-shirt.

«- T'en pense quoi ?

\- J'men fiche. Ce serait juste bien que j'puisse enfin m'habiller quoi. »

Ricana-t- il doucement en répondant à un message. Dana soupira alors de nouveau.

«-Bon ben grouille alors, désape toi.

-Oui, oui… »

Soupira Isaiah en se levant. Ôtant son jogging il enfila le short avant de prendre le t- shirt que Dana lui tendait.

«-C'est dingue qu'un génie de la mode se sape comme un sac à patate la plupart de temps.

\- Tu sais que j'peux m'apprêter si j'en ai envie. C'est juste une soirée banale et j'compte pas rester trois plombes.

-J't'ai déjà dit que les soirées banales ça existait pas. C'est une apparition publique et tu te dois d'être sous ton meilleur jour.

-Heureusement que je t'ai pour me le rappeler … »

Se moqua Isaiah. Dana le toisa légèrement en lui tendant un sweat à capuche sans manches et il rigola de la tête qu'elle fit.

«-Fermé le sweat.

\- Oui chef.

-Vas t'faire mettre… »

Râla-t-elle machinalement avant de continuer d'une même traite.

«-Tournes toi voir. »

Isaiah s'exécuta comme à son habitude et Dana le scruta. Esquissant un sourire elle lâcha doucement.

«- C'est mignon t'as prit du poids.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sait ?

\- J'ai des yeux, ça s'voit. C'est rien de choquant mais j'connais ton corps par cœur.

-Ok, ça, ça sonnait super glauque. »

Rigola Isaiah en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Dana eut un léger fou rire. Sans passer son temps à reluquer Isaiah ils se connaissent depuis des années et le plus jeune ne s'était jamais caché pour se changer en sa présence.

Jalen sorti de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un boxeur lui aussi.

«- J'espère que ta tenue est prête. »

Lança Dana. A ce rythme là ils étaient loin d'être partis... Jalen rigola légèrement en allant vers sa valise.

«-Oui, tranquille j'vais pas vous mettre à la bourre.

\- T'es toujours à la bourre. »

Répondirent simultanément Dana et Isaiah. Ce qui leur tira un rire collectif.

* * *

Ils avaient été invités à la soirée d'anniversaire d'une marque de baskets de luxe. Jalen, étant un fan incontestable, avait fait le déplacement spécialement pour cet événement. Était aussi présent le petit ami de Dana avec qui elle se trouvait en ce moment.

Jalen était resté vivre à Chicago et, bien que profitant de temps en temps des avantages qu'apportait la notoriété de ses deux amis, ne rencontrait pas si souvent que les deux autres des personnalités connues. Il avait donc des étoiles dans les yeux et était dans ses petits souliers à chaque fois qu'Isaiah ou Dana l'introduisait à une des célébrités présentes.

« - Mec, je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas perdre la tête au milieu d'eux tous.

\- On s'y habitue avec le temps.

\- Tu déconnes?! Putain ces des gens qu'on regardait à la télé ! Tu te rappelles quand on se réunissait dans la chambre de Dana et que sa daronne nous hurlait de baisser le volume.

\- J'm'en rappelle.

\- Ou quand mon père te dégageait parce qu'il disait que t'avais une mauvaise influence. »

Rigola Jalen. Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis... Son ami détourna son attention de lui et esquissa un sourire. Isaiah connaissait cet air.

« - Bon... »

Souffla Jalen.

« - Il est temps d'allonger ma liste de contacts.

\- Ouais c'est ça... »

Ricana Isaiah. Jalen le gratifia d'une accolade et parti en direction de sa nouvelle conquête. Il y avait des choses qui restaient intactes même avec le temps pensa-t-il. Secouant légèrement de la tête il décida d'aller saluer Trey, qui se trouvait là lui aussi mais à qui il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'aller parler.

A mi chemin, il fut interpellé par quelqu'un.

« - Yo Iz. »

Se retournant, il esquissa un sourire et tendit la main pour accueillir son accolade.

« - Hey Staxx. Tranquille ?

\- Ouais. C'est cool de te croiser ici.

\- Merci. Quoi de neuf ? »

Il s'agissait de Staxx Lord. Un rappeur assez connu faisant parti de la même association de basket. Isaiah et lui avaient collaboré sur une fresque murale pour un centre associatif l'an dernier et depuis, se retrouvaient quelques fois pour partager leur passion artistique ou alors disputer un match de basket en dehors de l'association.

« - Oh tu sais, nouveau jour même merde... »

Rigola Staxx avant de reprendre.

« - Et toi alors ? J'ai apprit pour ton contrat avec Nike, félicitations.

\- Merci. »

Souffla Isaiah avant de se pincer la lèvre. Il sentait venir la crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait ce sujet. Son ami le remarqua.

« - Passer au niveau supérieur c'est beaucoup de pression hein ? Mais t'en fais pas. Tu gères, ça va aller.

\- J'espère bien. Comment va Lia ?

\- Elle grandit trop vite à mon goût. Mais elle est toujours en pleine forme, une vraie pile électrique.

\- Tu m'étonnes, elle me rappelle mes sœurs au même âge.

\- A ouais, elles ont quel âge maintenant ?

\- 19 piges et tout un tas d'mecs qui leur tournent autour. J'ai rien vu venir.

\- Woah, trois fois plus de boulot.

\- Ouais, ça grandit vite.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Et sinon, toujours célibataire ? »

Enchaîna le rappeur. Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en le fixant. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et ils n'avaient même jamais abordé le sujet de sa vie amoureuse à lui... Le brun répondit tout de même.

« - J'pense pas changer de statut d'aussitôt. »

Le rappeur rigola et s'excusa en reprenant.

« - Désolé, c'était un peu déplacé, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai envie d'aborder le sujet. »

Se pinçant les lèvres il pausa en lançant un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne venait interrompre leur conversation.

« - C'est peut-être pas le bon lieu pour ça mais… ma meuf et moi tu sais on à déjà essayé plein de truc mais jamais, jamais avec un autre mec tu vois… Et depuis quelques temps elle me lâche pas avec ça alors j'me suis dis, t'es un mec cool. J't'apprécie bien, alors si un d'ces quatre t'as envie de… Tu vois… »

Isaiah, prit de cours, se pinça les lèvres et Staxx continua simplement.

« - Fais moi signe. Ok ? »

Glissant les mains dans ses poches Isaiah plissa légèrement du nez en secouant la tête dans une réponse négative.

« - C'est pas trop mon truc... »

Souffla-t-il en rigolant doucement avant d'ajouter pour ne pas l'offenser.

« - J'suis désolé.

\- Non tranquille. J'devais au moins t'en parler. J'te retiens pas plus, on s'capte au prochain match.

\- Sûr. Salut.

\- Salut. »

Fit Staxx en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et hocha de la tête pour le saluer avant de se détourner en poussant un soupire. La façon désinvolte dont Staxx avait abordé le sujet était plus que déconcertante. Dire qu'il s'attendait à une requête de la sorte serait mentir. Ça l'avait beaucoup étonné mais il était soulagé d'avoir pu éluder le sujet aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Trey arrivait vers lui.

« - Salut, ça va ? »

Lança l'aîné en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de leur escapade aux Canaries. Ils s'étaient revus depuis, mais Trey avait cette sale manie de déshabiller Isaiah du regard où qu'ils soient. Esquissant un léger sourire le plus jeune répondit doucement.

« - Tranquille, et toi ?

\- Impec'. Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Demanda Trey en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il participait lui aussi aux matchs dont Staxx venait de parler et savait que lui et Isaiah entretenaient une relation amicale depuis plusieurs mois, mais leur échange avait eu l'air de porter sur un autre sujet que l'art cette fois...

Isaiah rigola.

« - Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Dans la mesure ou t'avais l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, oui. »

Répondit l'aîné avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et haussa des épaules en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - C'était rien. Il voulait juste me féliciter pour le contrat avec Nike.

\- Mh, et il t'a proposé de fêter ça dans sa chambre ? »

Rétorqua Trey l'air de rien. Cette idée était pourtant loin de l'enchanter...

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau face à l'attitude de l'aîné.

« - T'as répondu quoi ? »

Demanda Trey visiblement impatient de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

De retour, après je ne sais combien de temps 😅

J'ai quand même bien avancé dans l'histoire donc posterais plus souvent.

Alors, alors, que pensez vous de la réaction de Trey ? Et que va répondre Isaiah ?


	18. Chapitre 18

**NEVER ENOUGH**

 _ *** PASSION SECRÈTE ***_

* * *

 _Chapitre 18_

* * *

 _« - T'as répondu quoi ? »_

 _Demanda Trey visiblement impatient de savoir de quoi il en retournait._

« - Déjà qui a dit qu'il m'avait proposé quoi que ce soit ? »

Lança Isaiah pour esquiver sa question avant de reprendre.

« - Puis j't'ai déjà toi pour fêter tout ce dont j'ai envie… J'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième toyboy. »

Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire en ancrant son regard dans celui de Trey. L'aîné paru satisfait et esquissa à son tour un sourire. Jetant brièvement un coup d'œil autour d'eux il demanda doucement.

« - Tu rentres avec moi ? »

Isaiah brisa leur contact visuel en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais Trey le mettait légèrement en émois en le fixant de cette façon… Comme si leur dernière fois remontait à des mois et non à quelques semaines auparavant.

Il en avait envie, alors l'idée était tentante. Cependant il était venu avec Dana et Jalen. Relevant la tête il répondit doucement.

« - Je sais pas, j'suis venu avec un pote…

\- Mais j'm'en fous d'ton pote, j'te veux toi, ce soir. »

Fit Trey. Et ce ton sans appel suffit à donner une bouffée de chaleur au plus jeune. Cherchant une nouvelle excuse il aperçu Jalen et lui adressa un léger sourire. Celui-ci revient vers lui en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille.

« - Salut. »

Fit-il en arrivant vers eux. Trey s'efforça de ne pas rouler des yeux mais cette intrusion l'ennuya.

« - Elena je te présente mon ami d'enfance, Isaiah.

\- Bonsoir. »

Fit-elle avec un léger accent.

« - Elle est française. »

Souffla Jalen tout excité. Isaiah eut un léger rire en retournant son sourire à la jeune fille.

« - Enchanté Elena. Eh bien Trey j'te présente Jalen et son amie Elena. »

Continua-t-il doucement. Jalen serra la main à Trey et s'en suivi un petit échange de bien séance. Échange pendant lequel Trey se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Isaiah avant de les humecter. Le plus jeune avait ciblé son geste. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, Trey savait comment attirer son attention en quelques secondes. Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en tentant de rester concentré les mots d'Elena mais maintenant, les lèvres de Trey l'obsédaient. Seulement il ne pouvait le regarder sans que Jalen ne devine leur manège. Glissant nerveusement la main contre sa nuque il se pinça légèrement les lèvres et Jalen fronça les sourcils en devinant son trouble.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Et avant qu'Isaiah n'ai le temps de répondre, Trey lança faussement inquiet.

« - Avant que vous arriviez il me disait qu'il se sentait un peu mal, vous avez mangé un truc pas frais avant de venir ?

\- Non, j'pense pas. Ça va pas Iz ? »

Fit Jalen en tournant un regard concerné vers son ami. Isaiah ouvrit d'abord la bouche sans savoir quoi dire puis il souffla finalement.

« - Si, c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie d'être dans l'mal alors que j'suis ici.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? »

S'enquit Jalen. Trey sauta sur l'occasion.

« - J'dois y aller, j'peux te déposer si tu veux. »

Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui, un peu surprit par tout le scénario qu'il venait d'inventer mais surtout par le fait de lui même marcher dans ce petit jeu stupide. Cependant, il accepta la proposition de Trey.

« - T'es sûr ? »

Insista Jalen.

« - Parce que sinon j'peux rentrer avec toi, y'a pas de soucis. »

Trey leva les yeux au ciel. Jalen s'était avancé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Isaiah. Celui-ci adressa un léger sourire à son ami pour le rassurer.

« - Oui t'inquiètes. J'vais rentrer et me pieuter. Toi profites de ta soirée.

\- D'acc. Mais tu me textes si jamais t'es dans l'mal.

\- Ouais. »

Fit Isaiah avant de les saluer lui et sa nouvelle amie. Trey soupira et esquissa un léger sourire, enchanté d'avoir convaincu le plus jeune de rentrer avec lui. Isaiah se stoppa néanmoins en réalisant qu'il avait oublié de prévenir quelqu'un.

« - Attends, j'vais dire à Dana que j'm'en vais. »

L'aîné le rattrapa par le poignet en secouant de la tête.

« - Non non, on y va.

\- Tre-

\- Écoutes, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à rejouer le même numéro. T'as qu'à la texter. »

Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête en le fixant. Que Trey se montre autoritaire était acceptable dans la limite du raisonnable, mais là il se comportait juste d'une façon exécrable.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? »

Finit-il par demander calmement. L'aîné souffla légèrement en répondant.

« - J'ai… Je sais pas… J'ai juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi, tout ça... »

Fit-il en désignant les lieux du doigt.

« - Ça m'a saoulé.

\- Conneries... »

Lâcha simplement Isaiah. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. C'était très certainement le fait de l'avoir vu avec Staxx... Trey paru légèrement agacé mais n'ajouta rien. Et Isaiah ne se sentait redevable envers lui d'aucune explication. Il reprit doucement.

« - J'pensais pas avoir encore à le répéter mais je suis pas ta propriété. C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça.

\- Ok. »

Soupira l'aîné. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête. Voir l'aîné avec cette attitude était un peu ennuyant mais il n'était pas pour autant fâché.

« - Je vais aller la voir, ça prendra 5 minutes.

\- J't'attends dehors. »

Souffla Trey. Isaiah acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Trey récupéra sa veste et sorti. S'insultant mentalement d'avoir réagit de la sorte.

« - Reprends-toi bordel... »

Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Le fait était qu'il avait eu une journée médiocre et se voyait ce soir contrarié à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne tourne autour de _**son**_ jouet. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de jaloux. Mais Isaiah était différent des amantes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Savoir qu'il ne laissait personne l'approcher intimement le rendait spécial et rendait indirectement Trey spécial. Il éprouvait une sorte de fierté à être le seul à connaître le visage d'Isaiah atteignant les portes de l'orgasme. C'était égoïste et très vaniteux de sa part mais il était comme ça...

Perdu dans ses pensés il ne pu dire combien de personnes franchirent la porte avant qu'Isaiah ne sorte. Esquissant un léger sourire, le plus jeune lança en tendant la main vers lui.

« - Je conduis ? »

* * *

Environs une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient chez l'aîné. Le trajet se fit assez silencieux excepté la musique en fond sonore.

Trey débarrassa Isaiah de son blouson qu'il rangea tandis que le plus jeune libérait ses cheveux de l'élastique qui les retenait. Se penchant en avant il les ébouriffa un peu.

Esquissant un sourire, Trey se plaça derrière lui et plaqua le bassin contre ses fesses en le prenant par les hanches. Isaiah rigola légèrement en se redressant et dégageant les cheveux de son épaule, Trey déposa les lèvres contre sa peau.

« - T'as toujours envie d'moi ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un con. Pour autant, Isaiah avait choisi de ne plus s'emballer et s'énerver à tout bout de champ. Il avait remit les choses au clair alors cette histoire était oubliée... Se retournant vers l'aîné il répondit doucement.

« - Je serais pas là sinon... »

Effectivement…

Trey eut un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres. Isaiah empoigna son t-shirt en répondant à son baiser. Pressant son bassin contre le sien il lui colla une main au cul et le rapprocha de lui. Trey rigola dans leur baiser avant qu' Isaiah ne le rompe pour ajouter.

« - J'suis pas venu pour discuter d'ailleurs. »

Son regard sur l'aîné était brûlant. L'attrapant de nouveau par le t'shirt il enleva le vêtement avant de cueillir de nouveau ses lèvres.

Trey avait au début pensé qu'il se désintéresserait naturellement d'Isaiah après l'avoir eu dans son lit, ou que son caractère de merde finirait par le saouler. Pourtant c'était tout l'inverse. Son odeur l'enivrait toujours autant et à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il devenait un peu plus accro que la précédente.

Quelques fois, juste y penser l'effrayait car il craignait d'y faire face. Il réalisait qu'Isaiah avait bien plus d'emprise sur lui qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne en avoir. C'était déconcertant et c'était la raison pour laquelle il choisissait de ne pas trop pousser la réflexion à ce sujet.

Sur le chemin de la chambre ils débouclèrent leurs pantalons respectifs. Fourrant ensuite tous les deux les mains contre le fessier nu de l'autre, il continuèrent leurs baisers tout en pressant leur virilités en éveil. Se débarrassant finalement de la totalité de leurs vêtements, Trey s'allongea sur le lit et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'Isaiah passa à cheval au dessus de lui. Plaquant les mains sur ses fesses il pressa sa peau alors que le cadet descendait les lèvres dans son cou. Descendant ses baisers sur son torse, Isaiah remonta une main contre son cou qu'il serra légèrement avant d'enrouler la seconde autour de son sexe. Trey se mordit la lèvre et se laissa faire. Il appréciait toujours qu'Isaiah prenne les commandes. Le plus jeune avait plusieurs facettes et ce soir il semblait bien qu'il n'ai envie d'être un peu plus sauvage.

Brisant sa prise il descendit lentement les lèvres vers sa verge qu'il lécha grandiosement en levant le regard vers l'aîné. Trey rigola en croisant les bras sous sa tête et continua à l'observer sans intervenir. Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Il était quasiment sûr que dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe, il pourrait tenter n'importe quoi et que Trey se laisserait faire... Le caressant rapidement il fini par le prendre dans sa bouche. L'aîné eut un soupire satisfait avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Refermant plus étroitement la main contre sa verge Isaiah se recula brièvement pour prendre de la salive sur ses doigts et recommença à le sucer. Trey souleva légèrement le bassin en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Isaiah avait la meilleure bouche qu'il ai jamais connu. C'était indéniable. Profitant de son mouvement le cadet posa un doigt contre la peau entre ses bourses et ses fesses. La massant gentiment. C'était une des choses qu'il faisait et qui rendait ses fellations exquises. Il remonta ensuite lentement son doigt entre ses fesses ce qui était déjà moins habituel. Prenant plus profondément sa verge dans sa bouche, il pressa son anneau de chaire sans que l'aîné n'émette aucune protestation. Son anus cédant, son doigt humide entra en lui, lui tirant un léger soupire. Poussant un soupire de plaisir Trey raffermi la prise dans les cheveux d'Isaiah. Tout en le suçant Isaiah bougea doucement son doigt en lui. D'abord juste le bout, puis lorsqu'il se détendit il le poussa totalement.

« - Ha… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Trey dans un soupire. Laissant rouler son sexe hors de sa bouche, Isaiah releva la tête. Ancrant le regard dans le sien, il lécha sensuellement son frein avant de demander d'un air équivoque.

« - A ton avis ? »

Trey se mordit la lèvre, Isaiah n'avait pas cessé de bouger son doigt. Il buta contre la prostate de Trey qui eut un nouveau gémissement en bougeant des hanches.

« - Isa…

\- Oui ? »

Sourit le cadet qui semblait avoir la réponse à son interrogation. Tout en doigtant l'aîné, il le branlait, le regard ancré dans le sien et celui n'esquissa aucun geste pour se dégager. Mais Isaiah était d'humeur taquine alors il demanda doucement.

« - J'arrête ?

\- Non... »

Souffla Trey. Il n'aurait pas pensé un jour apprécier se faire doigter. Isaiah et lui n'en avaient jamais discuté et il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu confus à l'idée de trouver ça plaisant. Mordillant son gland avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche, Isaiah ajouta un second doigt en lui. Trey se mordit la lèvre en bougeant des hanches pour se fourrer plus profond dans sa bouche. Recommençant à le sucer Isaiah continua à bouger ses doigts en lui. L'aîné s'abandonna à cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait d'aimer se faire caresser de la sorte et refoula la question. C'était bon, tout ce qui importait était d'en profiter. Délaissant sa verge Isaiah remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Maintenant toujours la prise dans ses cheveux, Trey répondit passionnément à ses baisers tout en gémissant doucement dans sa bouche. Susurrant doucement contre sa joue, Isaiah demanda en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu veux que j'te la mette ? »

Cette question fut comme un électro-choque. Le sang de Trey pulsa dans ses veines et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Est-ce qu'il voulait ça ? Il voyait la soif dans le regard de son cadet. Cette même soif qui l'avait toujours habité avait maintenant un autre aspect. Trey avait été le dominant sexuellement dès le début. Et même si expérimenter autre chose était la raison pour laquelle il s'était tourné vers Isaiah en premier lieu, il n'avait jamais sérieusement prit en compte cette éventualité. Certes il y avait pensé une ou deux fois, mais Isaiah n'avait pas montré l'envie de le faire. Jamais avant ce soir.

« - Je sais pas... »

Répondit-il finalement. L'appréhension se lisait dans son regard. Il se senti vulnérable et Isaiah le vit. Esquissant un léger sourire, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de souffler doucement contre elles.

« - C'est ok, j'peux aussi te baiser comme ça jusqu'à s'que tu jutes. »

Isaiah se montrait rarement aussi cru et cette phrase noua l'estomac de l'aîné. Mais c'était d'excitation pure.

« - Oui... »

Soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Oui ? »

Répéta Isaiah amusé. Il aimait avoir Trey ainsi, mangeant dans le creux de ses mains, enivré de passion. C'était vraiment grisant pour lui d'avoir un tel contrôle sur l'aîné. Lui léchant les lèvres, il changea la position de sa main pour pouvoir continuer à le branler et entra ses doigts en lui de plus en plus vite. Et plus profond. Sa paume claquait contre les bourses du chanteur qui gémit dans leur baiser en s'accrochant à lui.

« - Oh putain...

\- T'aimes ça ?

\- Isa… »

Souffla Trey, refusant de répondre à ça. C'était bien trop gênant de l'avouer, pourtant oui, il trouvait ça bon.

Isaiah rigola et plongea le visage dans son cou, léchant et mordant sa peau. Trey ouvrit la bouche en sentant l'orgasme arriver.

« - Han, bordel... »

Isaiah descendit poser sa langue contre sa verge et la lécher tout en continuant à le prendre avec ses doigts. Trey s'arqua en attrapant les couvertes. Se sentant exploser violemment il éjacula abondamment entre les doigts d'Isaiah qui se recula pour éviter d'avoir le visage aspergé. Sortant lentement les doigts de son antre Isaiah continua à le branler gentiment. Trey eut encore quelques spasme et remonta une main contre son front en partant dans un léger rire. Il lui était impossible de décrire ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était incontestablement un des orgasmes les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais eut. Esquissant un sourire Isaiah passa de nouveau à cheval au dessus de lui. Il avait de son côté encore une érection à apaiser. Trey se pinça les lèvres et le tira par le poignet.

« - Viens par là. »

Fit-il doucement. Isaiah s'avança et Trey se redressa légèrement, le laissant se fourrer dans sa bouche. Isaiah rejeta la tête en arrière et Trey commença à le sucer goulûment. Si il n'était pas sur de vouloir sa bite dans son cul, l'avoir dans sa bouche ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il s'appliqua donc à la tâche jusqu'à ce qu'Isaiah ne se retire et ne se libère sur son torse en gémissant de plaisir. Le plus jeune se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de rouler sur le dos auprès de lui. Ils étaient tous deux hors d'haleine.

Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment prit la tournure que Trey avait imaginé en le traînant hors de cette fête mais leur intensité restait la même.

Poussant un soupire Isaiah se leva sans prendre la peine de chercher de quoi se rhabiller.

« - J'te ramène à boire ? »

Trey se redressa sur ses coudes et hocha de la tête. Lui adressant un léger sourire, Isaiah lança goguenard.

« - J'en ai pas fini avec toi... »

Puis il quitta la chambre. Trey se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ramena une main contre son front en rigolant bêtement.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

J'espère que vous appréciez la suite 😝


End file.
